Carpe Diem
by Mad-TopHat-Ter
Summary: One mistake cost him more than anyone should ever have to lose. Set in present day New York City and that's all I'm saying because I hate to give away details. Rated M for mild language, heavy plot, mention of rape, & lemon in later chapters. YAOI KaiTala
1. Prologue

Hello, hello, hello! I am delighted to bring to you my first published story here! Now just so ya know this is a **YAOI** meaning guy/guy stuff so if you're against that kind of stuff then please save me the trouble of reading an angry review, and just hit the back button on your browser. For those of you who are here with the full intention of reading an uber awsome story with, yes, **YAOI** then hang around and read! So I'll stop my talking now and let you get down to reading.

**Prologue **

**? POV**

"_Hang on!"_

_I couldn't believe it, here I was, my existence at it's end but he still refused to see it. I suppose that was my fault though, for years I wished for this day, seeing it as the only possible relief from my hell. And during that time I refused to see the hope he was trying to give, not being able to see I didn't want hope. No, that's not right, I wanted to hope but I couldn't. So much had happened, so much had changed, it was my punishment though right? _

"_Don't give up!"_

_I vaguely heard him and the faint noise of sirens in the distance. Was it the ambulance or the police? Likely both after all I'd done. That's my fault too though; at least that's what I thought. So many people disagreed with that but I couldn't see how. Ofcourse twice as many people would be glad to see me lying here in my own blood, the knife still loose in my grip and a searing pain through my chest. I don't regret what I did though, not just now and not what I'd done before now._

"_----you've got to hang on,"_

_I only heard the second half of what he said, my senses fading quickly and I shut my eyes, finding the light of the room too bright to handle with the throbbing pain coursing through my body. It wasn't only my sight and hearing that was failing, my body felt like it was numbing, the smell of blood growing fainter as my breathing grew shorter, but I could still taste the blood in my mouth; metallic and distinct, suffocating me._

"_Please------don't leave me!"_

_I vaguely heard his voice plead. I must look like a fool lying here like this, balancing on the line between life and death but falling to one side already. I wanted to apologize, apologize for so much but I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see him anymore, I couldn't hear his voice begging me to hang on. What's worse was that I couldn't stop thinking, and it kept me from sinking quietly into the oblivion that awaited me._

* * *

And there you have it. This is just the prologue and there will be more! In fact I'll get the first chapter up tonight...well more like this morning now that I'm looking at the time. As a side note this is the only part of this story that is in a POV, the rest is all 3rd person. How do I know this? Simple! Because this is one of the storys which has been crafted out in my head and on paper already and is being tweaked for perfection before I submit a chapter.

Now down to the fine print...I love reviews! In fact I enjoy a vigorous game of patty-cake with them every hour on the hour! So please let me know what you think! I promise a game of patty-cake for every review and the reviewie!

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	2. Chapter 1

Hello loves! I told you I'd put the next chapter up this morning! Rightio I know the prologue stirred up oodles of visions of what's to come but there's no reason to worry…yet evil laugh Okey doke, at the start of every chapter the setting will be right under the chapter number. Just so everyone knows: I do not own beyblade, just this story and the hours of work that it took…wait, those belong to father time don't they? CURSES! Anyways, I'll stop rambling and let you get to reading.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Cait Red Studios, Loft.**

**Upper East Side New York, NY**

**Tuesday August 15 2006, 6:34PM**

August was a horrible month. Fall was here, that merciless season which likes to tease us with what we know is coming, and what we know is going. Outside will look like crisp summer, the sun out and warming the world inviting us to come out and play. But when we fall into this trap we are chilled to the bone with the cold brutality of winter, laughing at us because it is merely a small taste of what it will bring shortly. "Why do we need the Fall anyway?" The question was not directed to anyone, not like there was anyone around to hear him. Through his life he'd learned that the best person to ask was yourself.

"It's not like anyone would miss it if it just left. All we really need is Winter and Summer. Winter for the wine and Summer for the city life."

Rolling over onto his back the man looked up at the ceiling, seeming quite put off about something. At first glance the loft was glorious, in the center of the city high above the common man. A large open room with dark polished wood floors, lush red walls on two sides, the other two facing the city with large windows overlooking the world, a black metal fire escape accessible from one or more on either side with a wooden ladder leaned against the roof above. Off to one wall was a portion of dark wood counters and a kitchen isle. This 'kitchen' area wasn't used often as the owner rarely ate, though there was a black fridge in the corner containing 3 containers 'Minute Maid: Fruit Punch,' a bottle of brandy, a pack of rolos, and a bag of ice. Not exactly all your daily nutrients…continuing along the wall there was a clock on the wall, followed by two bookcases filled in tightly, some tossed on the floor in front of them or on the large desk in front of the windows, amiss with papers, an empty Starbucks veinte white chocolate mocha, a notebook, and a pen or two. A long black couch covered in soft fuzzy material, a small side table on either side, faced the windows from a short distance away, and a matching loveseat was in the middle of the room facing the other smaller wall of windows, a low dark wood coffee table in front of the couch. There were three doorways in the room, one being the exit to the loft, another beside it leading to a closet, and a third against the other wall lacking windows, leading to the bathroom.

The two-tone man lay on the loveseat staring up at the ceiling, something intent on his mind. Clothed in a white button up shirt, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows as it was quite warm inside, and dark denim jeans held up by a leather belt. Around his neck was a loose string of leather with a little gold coin hanging from it, and a red stone through his left pierced ear.

Kai Hiwatari, a slender yet noticeably toned artist. Now at first glance some would say he belonged uptown with the models on 5th, but he had his reasons for where he was now. Sighing in frustration he rolled over again onto his stomach and looked over the arm of the couch and out the other window. And as if the devil were mocking him for thinking about the horrible memory his phone rang…from somewhere. He'd gotten mad at a caller earlier and threw it across the room from where he still lay now. At first he thought about ignoring it, knowing already who it was, but then thought better of it and got up. The last thing he wanted was for that _person_ to come and find him.

After lying on the couch for a good portion of the day it took a few seconds for his feet to wake up and carry him properly, but eventually he found his phone behind the kitchen isle on the floor. He flipped it open the lied back down right there on the floor, "What?" As the person on the other line ranted on into his ear Kai idly looked around from this new prospective. Under the kitchen island he found a sock, dust, a pencil, and his coffee maker …wait how on earth did that get there? When he grew tired of the endless droning of words in his ear he said what the caller wanted to hear, "I'll be there by midnight…No I can't get there sooner...Because I'm pondering how my coffee maker got under the kitchen island…No…No, I know, I know, just find someone else tonight, I'm really busy…Yes I remember but…Alright, I'm leaving now," without waiting for a response he closed the phone and sat up, putting it in his back pocket as he got to his feet. With a glance to the clock he saw it was 6:55PM, there was no way he could make the 7:00 train to Long Island now, so he just took his time.

Kai went over to his desk and gathered up the mess of papers, the notebook, and grabbed a book from the floor by the shelves. He put the work into a canvas black and gray messenger bag and pulled it on and pushed his sleeves down, not bothering to button the cuffs at his wrist. So giving his residence one last look he shut off the lights and left, locking the door behind him before pocketing his keys.

The streets of New York City were unique in their own special way, one minute you're walking alongside business men and women on clean streets and clear skies, and the next minute you're crossing through one of the most dangerous areas of the city. Kai held little fear though, if you showed fear you were the target in those dangerous sections, if you looked like you belonged there then odds were you'd be left alone. Fortunately this portion of the East Side was safe, a domain for the artistic and the bohemians. Rounding the corner to the usual stairway leading to the subway and descending to the underground Kai was not too thrilled to see he'd missed the next train as well, meaning he'd be even later and that would cause quite a bit of trouble for him.

After swiping his subway card, as always with a low balance, he headed for the red line station. It looked like he had just barely missed the train as there were only two people waiting now as compared to the usual 54. With a tired sigh he sat down on one of the benches, leaning forward and resting his forearms on his knees and hanging his head. He really was tired, despite doing nothing all day, in all honesty he hadn't been feeling great lately thanks to this weather. Fall, he blamed everything on Fall. Everything bad happened in the fall…

He lost track of time for a few minutes, jumping back to his senses when his phone rang again. He pulled it out, examining the unknown number before flipping open the phone, "Kai," he said. The normal person would say hello, but he deicide there was no sense in wasting a second syllable on someone he didn't know. When he heard the voice on the other line he smiled a little, "Yes, hello Mrs. Martinez…No I haven't forgotten already...right, the 21st I'll see her then…" as the pleasant woman on the line chatted away he began to zone out a little. He was used to getting calls like this When he first arrived in New York he needed money fast and one of his first options was coaching co-ed Fall soccer in central park. It was the one part about Fall he looked forward to, a second income doing something he actually enjoyed. If anything would make him feel better about this awful season this would be it, "…Sorry to cut you short Mrs. Martinez but my train just arrived and if I miss this one I'm in trouble…Yes good to hear from you too. Goodbye," and he shut the phone right before the doors opened and he boarded along with well over 30 other passengers. He'd have to take this train all the way to the last stop, so it would be quite a while before then and by then most of the noisy passengers should be gone. He sat towards the back of the train, leaning against the side of the car and trying to rest while not thinking about what wait for him at the end of the ride.

For the next half hour passengers came and went, some noisier than others. Such as the two boys in their late teens, possibly early 20's, and a female who boarded at some stop Kai didn't quite listen to, not that he was listening anyway until their colorful and vulgar swears could be heard all across the car. Opening his eyes he cast a dangerous glare to the three a few rows up and diagonal. Dressed in black and red primarily their attire was the first thing not giving off a welcoming vibe. He could remember a store called 'HotTopic' he'd seen a few times and recognized the clothes similar to the ones he'd seen there. One was large, more fat than muscle, with horrible navy hair pulled back into a split end riddled pony-tail, the second was a pink haired female with yellow sharp eyes, her long hair pulled back with a black bow, and the third was a red haired wiry boy, his hair cut short to his chin with two longer strands in his face.

'_Rotten brats,'_ he thought, even though he himself looked 18 as them, in actuality he was 21. This was one of his pet peeves in life: teenagers who hit the 'dark' phase in high school and never grew out of it. Now everyone has gone through that phase, even the good little blonde nun, and we all know how bad it can get. But after a few months or so we realize the stupidity of our behavior and mature into what we are to be in life: hippie, jock, bohemian, businessman, etc. These three were part of the 12 that did not grow out of this dark phase, and never will. Inevitably they will become a threat to society, harm many people, the whole time not seeing the problem in their ways, and then die at an early age.

Sighing in annoyance Kai shut his eyes and tried to rest, after all he wasn't about to sit there for another hour listening to them carry on. But after what only felt like a few minutes of rest he was awoken by the shattering of glass and laughter. When he opened his eyes he saw the pink haired teen hanging upside down from the metal beam in the isle which was to help those passengers who were standing, flashing her fishnet covered legs and ass to everyone…which, after much time had clearly passed, was only the six, Kai, a girl at the front of the car, the two male teens and an two elderly men a few seats up from him.

He didn't seem too concerned until he spotted the two male teenagers, one sitting beside the girl in the front, his hand on her leg and a wicked grin on his face, and the red head standing somewhat in his line of vision as his hand toyed with the girl's face. Apparently they'd been drinking as there was shattered glass in the isle and he could hear a slur in their voices. Now being raised on a strong sense of respect and pride he wasn't about to sit idly by, and with a short glance to his watch to see how much time he had left he stood up and headed up the isle. The pink haired girl slurred a horribly flirtatious remark at him as he passed and stopped in front of the other girl, "Excuse me, are these men harassing you?" he asked casually amiss the remarks the other two had been making to her.

The girl started to say something before the heavyset male slurred out, "Yo, get lost prick."

Sighing a little Kai at first looked defeated before the next instant his foot crushed into the spread legs of the heavy man, "That's not a nice word to use you know, someone might just crush yours for saying it," he said calmly while the teen cried out in agony.

"Not cool, now I'm gonna havta blow your head off," came another voice, followed by the feeling of cold metal against the side of his head. The red head, also heavily intoxicated, could be seen out of the corner of his eye. Kai didn't move, instead he crushed his foot harder into the navy haired brat's lap, as if daring him to shoot. He did but not before Kai ducked his head and grabbed the red head's hand and twisted it painfully around behind his back, forcing him to drop the gun and swear loudly. With a shove he sent the drunk teen tumbling across into the wall right as the doors were opening. Kai helped the girl up from her seat and they left the train before the three drunks could recover. He watched the red head run for the doors, but they closed right before he got there and he pounded on the door between them, swearing loudly as the train sped away from the station.

"Thank you so much Mr.…?" said the girl once they were safe, sounding very grateful.

"Kai, and really think nothing of it, I just can't stand to see such disrespectful behavior," he said with a bit of a smile.

"Well Kai, I'm Mathilda, and I think that was very noble of you," she said with a smile, "And to think, some say chivalry is dead."

He laughed, finding the young girl's cheer quite spirit lifting, "Nonsense, it's just sleeping. Come, I'll get you a cab. NYU student correct?" he questioned, recognizing the uniform.

"Freshman on the 21st when school starts, just came back from orientation though and haven't had time to change yet," she informed happily.

"Congratulations, that school's pretty difficult to get into, what are you studying?"

"Art, I want to be an artist," she said, very confident in that.

"Really now, well if you ever need help then come see me over on East Side, Cait Red Loft," he offered, wondering maybe if she knew who he was.

"…Wait a second I know you, you're Kai Hiwatari! Wow now this is exciting, I remember coming to all your shows last year."

"I'm flattered, really."

"Why haven't you created anything this year though? I was so looking forward to the summer show."

He was used to this question and lied, "Hit a bit of a block and haven't found any inspiration for a while, just trying to find it this year."

"Aw, well I look forward to the next one," she said, "Say, would you mind coming to look at some of my work? I know it's not holding a candle to yours but….please?"

"Oh, I would but I'm very late for an appointment as it is, so why not stop by my studio Friday afternoon? I'll be back in the city by then," he offered. Now it was more than obvious he wasn't hitting on the girl, he was just striking a conversation with a young aspiring artist.

"That would be great! So…friends then?" she asked sounding hopeful as they reached the streets.

"Friends," he agreed with a nod before hailing a taxi. He gave the driver enough to cover her fare then got a cab for himself. He could have gone with Mathilda but he wasn't comfortable having anyone know where he was going. So a lengthy cab ride and fare later they stopped on the outskirts of the island in front of large iron gates, an iron B at the top. With a sigh Kai waited for the gates to open then he got out of the cab and headed up the brick path leading through the well managed yard and to the large white Victorian house. On the gold mail bin by the door, in black script, read: Governor Balvok.

He was let in by an elderly butler, Stanley Dickinson, a rounded and very friendly old man. Kai liked him, Stanley was the ideal grandfather and though they had no real family relation they held that bond. "Ah, good evening Kai," he greeted with a smile behind his white moustache.

Kai was about to reply when he noticed Mr. Dickinson wasn't dressed in his work attire, "Are you leaving already?"

"Already? What do you mean? It's 10:00 you know," he pointed out, this being his usual time to leave.

Kai pushed up his sleeve, his watch proving this was true and he sighed a little, knowing he was late and the Governor wouldn't be too thrilled, "Guess I lost track of time…"

"What on earth are you doing here this late?" it wasn't a pleasant question and Kai lied, "I left some work here on Saturday and I need it for a meeting tomorrow." Usually he was here earlier when called for, and left after Mr. Dickinson so he never would have the chance to ask.

"I see, well I'd better get going. The Mrs. and I are going into the city tomorrow for my niece's wedding and my suit is still at the cleaners," he said, tipping his hat before opening the door to leave, "Good night."

Kai shut the door behind him, smile vanishing as he did so. He pulled off his bag and left it by the door, walking down the foyer a ways before opening a set of double doors on the right. Inside was a warm and extravagant parlor, no expense spared. Seated in front of the fireplace, wrapped in a black silk robe, was the purple haired, 41 year old Governor of New York, Boris Balvok, looking through a folder of work that likely required his signature. He looked up when Kai came in, grinning just a little, which in the fire light looked very threatening, "You're awfully late."

Kai said nothing as he came over and sat down on the floor beside the chair and stared into the fire, refusing to make eye contact with him. It wasn't that he feared him, no, it was quite the opposite; he despised him. The Governor put the folder of paperwork down on the little side table on the other side of him and lounged back in the comfortable seat, one hand resting on Kai's head and his fingers entangling themselves in the slate locks, "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked tauntingly.

"…Rot in hell," he said venomously.

The Governor merely laughed, "You don't always have to be so cruel you know," he said, gripping his fingers together in his hair and pulling Kai's face up to face him, fierce crimson eyes glaring right through him, "After all, you only have yourself to blame."

He was right, he was right and Kai knew it.

* * *

And there you have it, chapter one. Yeah I know it was slow in the beginning but you're going to have to trust me when I say it's gonna pick up! It's like riding a bike, you gotta start slow and pick up speed…then again the last time I was on a bike I got hit by a car…not a very good example. Well if I get enough reviews I'll post the next chapter in the next day or so. Remember! Patty-cake for the review and the reviewie!

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	3. Chapter 2

Yay! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! **enjoys a vigorous game of patty cake with the reviews and reviewies **Well now onwards to the next chapter! If you'll notice the date of this one you'll see it's set in 2005 and why is that? Because this chappie takes place last year and explains why Kai has to go to Boris! **dramatic suspensy background music** So now for the sticky disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, and if I did I would have been the one to design their clothes. Also I do not own the song _Today 4 U_ but I wish I owned the awesome tights Angel was wearing while he sang it…that's another story though! Onwards to this one!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Cait Red Studios, Loft**

**Upper East Side New York, NY**

**September 5 2005, 7:30AM**

_**Ring**_

'_You've got to be kidding…'_

_**Ring**_

'_Just ignore it…'_

_**Ring**_

"_Someone's going to pay," grumbled the two-tone as he lazily reached over to pick up the cell phone on the coffee table. Since he had a tendency to lose the phone he fixed the ringer to go continuously until answered, that way he'd have plenty of time to find it in a mess. Ofcourse nobody in their right mind would call him this early… "It's 7:30, who the hell is this…I see…yes this is him..." he rolled over and held the phone to his ear as he sat up and reached for the blanket he'd shrugged off in the night. The heat must have gone out sometime in the night as it was very cold right now, 'I'll have to talk to Elmira about it later,' he thought, pulling it around himself and listening still to the caller, "And why should I help you?..." when he heard the 5 digit figure he grinned a little, "Alright, I'm interested. Who's the target?...You must be kidding…"_

'_The Governor of New York? What's this guy's grudge with the government?' he thought, though not about to turn away such a high paying offer, "We have a deal. Send a letter of security and transfer the money to my account by noon then I'll take care of it tonight. If the pay isn't there don't expect a second chance," when he'd received conformation he shut the phone and put it back on the table before flopping back down on the couch, curling up under the blanket to block the cold._

'_25 grand for a few pictures…life's so easy,' he thought. Yes he was an artist, sometimes though when that wasn't enough to maintain his life of aristocracy he'd accept a few jobs from a friend of a friend. Nothing too big or threatening, just when there was someone who couldn't call in the law for help he'd go and find out what was needed. Yes on occasion he'd done a few targets in, but never without written protection from his client that there would be no possible way to trace them to him, instead the wealthy clients would go to court themselves and create the most conniving story possible which their judge friends would pass off and dismiss the case._

_Rarely it came to that, maybe twice over the last five years he'd been doing this. Most of the time his work consisted of stealing or spying and always for good pay. You'd be surprised at how many people in New York didn't want to go to the police, and how much they're willing to pay for help. He didn't do this work often though, only when the pay was high and when he was in steep need for money…two times a month maximum._

_This time the client was the Governor in New Hampshire. It seemed that he had suspicion that the Governor of New York was involved in under handed work; violence, lewd behavior, chain smoking, and the list went on, '…sounds like a bad porno,' Kai thought, Well all he had to do was get into the Balvok grounds on the outskirts of Long Island where the Governor lived and find proof to exploit him for what he really was…if it was even going on. Kai didn't care, he wasn't fond of the government anyway, and even if the Governor wasn't doing anything he'd still get paid for confirming nothing was going on._

_Hours passed and he finally got up around 1 in the afternoon, fortunately the heat in the studio seemed to be working again and he shrugged off the blanked, comfortable walking around in long gray sleep pants which bunched at his ankles and a white t-shirt. The loft, while maintaining the strong sense of a Latin café and scent of cinnamon, had several paintings leaning against one wall or on an easel by the large section of windows. Fire, no matter what had been painted the first feeling you got when you looked at them was fire; that was what he was known for: the ferocity his work sparked._

_He checked his emails from the compact desktop on his desk, always littered with papers and sketches. A reminder about his upcoming winter opening at the museum of modern art, a confirmation letter from the Governor of New Hampshire securing his anonymity, and fan mail. How did they get his address anyway? Well no matter how many he blocked, every morning he checked his inbox would be half filled with 'letters' and often more, from doting fan girls. He sighed and highlighted the 57 and clicked delete. After a quick check of his bank balance to make sure the Governor had transferred him the money he signed out and set to work._

_It only took a few hours to memorize the layout of the Balvok grounds and floor plan, plan out the fastest course in and out, and highlight where to most likely find what he needed. Once sure of it all he lazily went back to sleep curled up on the soft loveseat._

_However much later that evening he'd disposed of his laziness and was making his way through Long Island, dressed to go clubbing. Dark jeans and a fitted black button up shirt, as always the top three and bottom two buttons left undone, black boots and a leather belt and necklace. He wasn't planning for this to take long and he was going to go out for a drink afterwards._

_Balvok manor was easy to get into, climbing the fence easily to avoid the camera at the main entrance, and there were no guards to get in his way. There was a side entry to the manor by the kitchen, and since the lights were off he quietly broke the old lock and went in. Since he couldn't see very well he pulled the little camera out of his back pocket and turned it on, flipping through the menu until flipping it to night vision mode. The kitchen was clean, not like he'd find anything worth exploiting in there, so he searched the rest of the first floor. Unfortunately when he arrived at the parlor doors he saw a light coming from underneath, meaning the Governor was still up. He put his ear to the door, listening to hear what was going on: over the faint crackling of wood he could hear snoring. He was asleep, the Governor was asleep and the light was from the fireplace. Quietly he opened one of the doors and switched his camera back to normal mode._

_The room was very elaborate with expensive taste and he saw the arm of the sleeping Governor from where he was sitting in a large chair facing the fireplace. Kai quickly searched the room, checking the obvious places first then moving to the smaller ones. In a large wooden chest he moved some blankets and underneath found another box. Inside that he found what he needed. A dozen or more VHS tapes, on the label the name of a woman, her bra size, age, and fetishes, there were even 3 tapes documenting men. He silently took a picture of them then replaced the lid, blankets, and the trunk lid. He could still hear the Governor snoring so he kept searching. Thus far he'd proved the lewd behavior, and when he saw the side table another objective was over. Three packets of MarolBurro cigarettes were dropped on it and an ashtray overflowing with the cigarette butts. A quick picture and he only had to prove the violence factor. That would be a difficult, almost impossible one to prove and he decided two would be enough to satisfy the other Governor_

_As he was leaving though he noticed a black folder loosely held in the Governor's hand, which was only kept from falling by the arm of the chair and a limp few fingers. Curious as ever Kai carefully took the folder from him and opened it, grinning a little at what he saw, 'A list of clients and how many kilos you sold them…heh, this is better than violence,' he thought, snapping a picture before replacing the folder and turning to leave._

"_You can't just come in here and leave without saying hello."_

_The voice made him flinch, not only from shock but it had an unnerving edge to it. Instead of turning to greet the Governor he started towards the exit, but was stopped when he heard the distinct click of a gun, "I don't think you'll be leaving yet…turn around."_

_Kai didn't, even if the Governor was suspected of violence he could tell by his tone it was all a bluff, he wouldn't shoot. So without a word he went to the doors and started to leave but was stopped when a bullet grazed barely inches from his neck, piercing through the door in front of him. "I said turn around," the Governor ordered again. Kai, being unarmed and at gunpoint did as he was told, keeping his camera hidden up his sleeve though. The grin on the Governor's face made his blood freeze momentarily, being one of almost mockery, like he knew Kai had been there the whole time. "Well my references were right, you do work quickly," he laughed._

_Suddenly Kai went frigid, he knew the voice, this was the same person who had called this morning, the supposed 'Governor of New Hampshire,' had really been Governor Balvok all along, "What the hell's all this about?" he demanded._

"_Simply putting an end to you before a real someone could send you to prove those nasty rumors," the Governor informed, standing up but keeping the gun on him at all times._

_Kai said nothing, but looked furious and in disbelief this was happening. But after a few moments of just standing under the unnerving grin and devious eyes he wished the Governor would just shoot him so he could get away from him. No, he didn't though, he just continued to stare at him from behind the gun, finally saying, "It would be a shame to kill you though, such a beautiful toy you'd be," his hand grazed Kai's cheek but was struck away quickly. "How rude, I like that," the Governor laughed, Kai obviously beyond mad and disgusted, "But remember: you are working for me. Or don't you remember your agreement?"_

"_I quit," he said bitterly, turning to leave, at this point not caring if he did get shot; it would be better than having to stay there._

"_Then I'll tell the world what their beloved artist really did to get where he is today," when the Governor said that Kai stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face him with new hatred. Governor Balvok was clearly getting under his skin more and more with the blackmail he held. Kai said nothing, unable to believe this was happening, how had this man even found out about this side job? Had a client ratted him out and caused a domino effect? "You have your choice," he said while reaching into his pocket and taking out a phone, dialing a number in and putting it to his ear, a finger lingering over the call button while still keeping Kai at gunpoint._

_He could feel a painful pit in his stomach as reality sank in, have this horrible line of work he'd done exposed and ruin everything he'd worked for, or concede to this horrible piece of scum in front of him, "I'm giving it up as of now."_

"_That may be, but there's still all the ones you've done before now, they should be more than enough to earn you the death penalty…or at least shatter that precious image you've created," the Governor taunted with the same evil grin, his finger pressing the call button._

_Kai saw this and quickly said, "No don't!" and at that moment his dignity shattered for the sake of the life he so valued. _

"_There's a good toy," Governor Balvok laughed a little, not shutting the phone, "Say it."_

_Kai couldn't believe this, how could this be happening to him. But he had to stop the Governor from informing anyone, "…I'm your toy," he could feel his spirit breaking with the words._

"_Swearing upon your life?"_

_Kai cringed, aware of what he was getting himself into and yet the Governor wouldn't be satisfied until he'd voiced what wanted to be heard, no matter how much it broke the two-tone, "…I swear upon my life," he said slowly. He saw the Governor shut the phone, ending the call before it could be answered._

_The next instant Kai was shoved backwards, alarmed at how much strength the Governor had as he fell to the floor. The next several hours were horrible and painful, and for the next months things were the same day in and day out until the Governor Boris Balvok began to tire of the rude and hateful behavior and allowed Kai to leave. Determined to show that Boris had no affect on him he didn't falter from his daily lifestyle, never again to do the under handed work once hired for, though his desire to create art had ceased. And when he was called upon he had no choice but to return to the Governor's manor, his word that night still solid as he knew Boris would still exploit what he knew and ruin his life._

The nightmare ended and Kai sat up quickly, shaking a little and looking quite addled. The blanket and sheet slipped down as he sat up, falling into his lap and revealing his upper body bare save for the leather necklace and coin around his neck. Looking around he saw he was now living the nightmare: waking up in Governor Balvok's bed, body stiff and terribly sore, with fresh bruises on his arms and back, and a roll of 50, 100 dollar bills on the nightstand. Last night was a horrible blur and he didn't want to remember, he just wanted to sleep. Though his body told him to lie back down and go to sleep, his mind told him to get out and rest later. He listened to his mind and got out of bed, completely naked and in need of a shower.

He gathered up his clothes and locked the bathroom door so the Governor couldn't come in. He showered quickly and dressed, not bothering to dry his hair as he took the money on the nightstand and went straight downstairs, grabbed his bag and left without stopping to tell the Governor he was leaving. He felt no ill in taking the large amount of money the Governor left him, after all the man had screwed up his life and his body, plus now that he'd stopped painting the only income he had was coaching the soccer team in Central Park.

Needless to say he was glad to get back in the city later that afternoon, keeping his usual composure and going about what he needed to do. Most of his day was free, the only thing he really had to do was go to the Nederlander Theater at 208 West 41st Street due to vaguely remembering a promise made to a certain blonde.

As soon as he opened the doors to the theater he heard _"Now who could foretell that it would go so well? But sure as I am here that dog is now in doggy hell! After an hour - Evita - in all her glory, on the window ledge of that 23rd story, like Thelma and Louise did when they got the blues swan dove into the courtyard of the Gracie Mews! Today for you - tomorrow for me! Today for you - tomorrow for me,"_ there was a speedy drum solo banged out on pipes, tables and a box as a blonde female danced around the stage in a Santa Clause outfit. She leapt into the lap of a bummish looking male, two others sitting around the cluttered loft like stage, "_Back on the street where I met my sweet, where he was moaning and groaning on the cold concrete. The nurse took him home for some mercurochrome, then I dressed his wounds and got him back on his feet! Sing it!" _she jumped back out and danced around, sitting down on the table before singing, "_Today for you - tomorrow for me! Today for you - tomorrow for me, I said today for you - tomorrow for me Today for you - tomorrow ..." _one of the men on the couch grabbed her foot and spun her around, "_Whoa, ohhhhh for me!" _

The music ended and the director in the audience stood up, "Excellent! Absolutely wonderful Maxie, everyone break for 15 and we'll pick up with 'I'll Cover You' after that."

The actors on stage all flopped over onto one of the couches, seemingly exhausted, "Raul is an evil dicktator!" whined the blonde, deliberatly saying the word dictator incorrectly. She pulled off a short wig, revealing natural blonde hair underneath which seemed more masculine. As the others gossiped he played with his hair a bit to get it back to normal, then saw Kai sitting in the audience and leapt off stage, "Kai! You made it!" he squealed while hurrying over in high heels.

"Sorry I'm late. Slept in and missed my stop on the subway," he lied with a smile as the blonde man in drag flopped down in the chair beside him.

"Thought so, no worries though my forgetful one," Max laughed, reaching over and ruffling up Kai's hair in play.

"I'm not forgetful, just lazy," he said, it was true. Life was pretty easy so he had no reason to do anything.

"Bum," Max sighed, rolling makeup lined eyes.

"Well what's so important you had to call me all the way here to tell?" Kai asked, quite curious.

"Remember Rick?" he asked. Kai thought for a moment, recalling the large dark white haired quarterback that Max was going out with and nodding shortly. Max grinned more, "Well he's invited me to move in!"

Kai sighed and shook his head. Max took this the wrong way and nudged him with his elbow, "Jealous?"

"You wish," he replied dryly, everyone in the state of New York knew that he was straight, "It's just you've only been together for a week."

"So?"

"I'm serious Maxie, you're rushing it."

"What do you know, you haven't been on a date in almost a year," Max huffed. It was true, since the incident at Balvok manor Kai hadn't gotten into any relationships, even though he once had been a real cat around town. His friends and lovers were suspicious of the sudden halt but Kai's excuse was that he was going to take a break from everything. Art, love, drink, and everything else he'd been so known for. He said he needed rest because all the work he'd done over the 6 years he'd been in New York had worn him dry.

"What does that have to do with sheer instinct?"

"Simple! The longer you go without sex the crazier you get!"

Kai couldn't help but laugh, "Who on earth told you that?"

"Sheer instinct," Max teased but only in play. He'd met Kai at NYU during their Sophomore year and the two bohemians immediately became a duo to be reckoned with…and after Max couldn't afford the money for his dorm, room mates in 'the big tomato,' as Max had dubbed the loft. During their senior year though Max married a model, though she shortly afterwards died of drug overdose. He didn't mourn though, already knowing he was gay the only reason he'd married her was for the money and the 'kick ass pent house' all of which he was given after her death. So now he made a living comfortably a few blocks away from Kai's 'big tomato' loft.

"So when are you moving in?" Kai asked, well aware he'd somehow be tricked into helping him move.

"Never! Like I'd leave my refuge," Max said, Kai seeming pleased to hear this…until Max added, "That's why I told him to come live with me."

"Max," Kai sighed, clearly not approving.

"Pooky," he mocked, smiling still.

"Blond."

"Bitch."

"Ass."

"At least I have one," Max won their usual argument, insulting for fun.

"Cruel, cruel, so what time are you getting out today?"

"Around 7, after individuals Raul want to run the show twice through, why?"

"I haven't been out for a while, let's go out for drinks."

"…You mean it's time to get smashed! Whee!" Max was delighted as they hadn't gone out for a real drink-a-palooza in a few weeks due to Max's busy schedule and Kai's inability to find his phone when he called.

"Maxie!" the red head director called, getting their attention, "Let's go!"

Max razzed his tongue at him and got up, "You gonna stay around and watch?" he asked Kai.

He shook his head though, "I've seen the show enough, think I'll pass."

"Have anything better to do?" Max asked, just out of curiosity.

"Depends. Is Rei back from Milan yet?"

"Not that I know of."

"Then I'm going home to sleep," he said, bidding Max well and leaving so they could resume their rehearsal. He was still tired from not getting to sleep in this morning after all so he returned to Cait Red Studios. New York was a wonderful city where there was always something to do, but after spending the better portion of your life there you learn sometimes the best thing to do is sleep.

* * *

There you have it, one chapter hot off the keyboard. So what'cha think? Like it, love it, gag and run? I know some of you are asking: 'If it's a Kai/Tala fic then where's Tala?' NEVER FEAR MY DEAR READERS! I promise you'll have more than enough of him in the next chappie! And when will you have that chappie? When I am content with tweaking it and read lovely reviews! Remember reviews and reviewies get the awesomeness of patty-cake, and they motivate me to cartwheel and update faster.

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	4. Chapter 3

Aw thank you to my reviewers! I love you soooo much! Your comments help more than describable! **enjoys a dynamic game of patty cake with the reviews and reviewies **Okey dokie, this is the chapter everyone has been waiting for!...at least in my mind! Enter Tala! For those of you who have been paying attention though he's already been mentioned once . and no I'm not talking about the prologue. So yeah this one is long but full of heavy stuff so run and grab a nice mug of peppermint tea, maybe a bagel or two, and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**2557 Hornsby St.**

**West Side New York, NY**

**Wednesday August 16 2006, 3:21PM**

"You go out that door and you aint comin back!" shouted the frumpy looking woman, after the red head teenager.

"Hell if I care, I can take care of myself!" he snarled in return, slamming the door behind him then he turned and kicked it, cracking the wood and shouting a vulgar curse. He knew this would happen eventually but couldn't care less, he hated her anyways so kicking the door once more he stormed down the apartment complex stairs. The hall always smelt of pot and urine, and he was glad to be out of to the streets.

It wasn't until then that he realized he'd left his phone back inside, but wasn't about to go back in to get it so he fumbled around in his pockets for change to use the pay phone on the corner. Much to his luck the cord had been severed and there was of old gum wedged into the coin slot, making the phone impossible to use. Ofcourse then he remembered he and his friend Tyson had done that.

He was literally freezing on the sidewalk, his t-shirt doing little to block out the cold Fall weather, curses he hated this damn season. Lacking the money for a cab he started walking down the street. Now the West Side of New York City was not the safest place on earth, opposite in every possible way from East Side. Sidewalks and buildings a mess, graffiti of all sorts on walls and cars, bums sleeping in the alleys and rough looking hoodlums wandering about. However he was one of these hoodlums.

"Yo Tala!" he looked down an alley and saw a small gathering. Tyson, a large somewhat flabby guy with navy hair, Mariah, the pink haired little whore, and Ian, their supplier. Supplier of what you ask? Fake ID, drugs, and booze. Mariah was sitting on a flipped over crate, Tyson standing beside her and Ian perched atop a dumpster, looking even more like a freakish bird than usual.

"Tyson, gimme your coat," he ordered, sick of freezing and aware that the flabby man would be better dressed for the weather underneath. He was correct and quickly pulled on the heavy green coat which was far too big for his wiry frame.

"You really are a dumbass, what the hell are you doing out like that?" snorted Ian, the slur in his voice made it clear he'd had a few drinks.

"Mum kicked me out," he answered shortly, rubbing his arms vigorously within the sleeves to quickly warm up.

"Shame, your mom was hot," Ian mocked, "Pretty lame in bed though." With little effort Tala shoved him into the dumpster, silencing the drunk quickly. "You'd be nicer to me after what I just told your chums here," Ian said, leaning over the side of the dumpster casually with a grin.

"Remember the ass from the subway?" Tyson asked.

"You mean Mariah's?" Tala asked, "She did have it up in the air the whole ride."

"Nah, the other one, the one that crushed Tyson's nuts and knocked you over," Mariah reminded him, not minding the comment about her ass.

"That guy, yeah, love to teach that ass a lesson," he spat, angry as a snake now.

"Well you've got your chance, Ian says he knows who the guy is," Tyson said, a hint of devious laughter in his voice.

"'is name's Kai. One of those bohemian artist scum on the East Side," Ian said from the comfort of his dumpster, "My sources tell me he's over in the Cait Red Loft."

"Perfect. Let's bust his ass tonight," Tala insisted, kicking the dumpster with a grin, ready for revenge.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Tyson laughed. To say they were an unruly bunch of brats was an understatement.

"Maxie, when you said 'get smashed,' I was hoping for something…I don't know, a little more along the lines of our typical 'get smashed,'" Kai sighed. Across the city he and Max were standing on top of Cait Red Studios. Only minutes ago the blonde had arrived at his door with two grocery bags. Inside were four bags of apples and two bottles of vodka, and he was carrying a metal bat in the other hand.

"Listen, we're both out of practice, it would be embarrassing if we went out without brushing up first.," Max insisted with a grin as he pulled one of the heavy bags of apples out and tore a hole in it to get one, then he shouldered the metal bat with a grin. He tossed the apple up and swung the bat at it, missing by a mile.

"You suck," Kai laughed, taking the bat and picking up the apple on the ground. He tossed it up and hit it with the bat, sending it flying and crashing into one of the generators on the roof.

"Show off," Max scoffed, unscrewing the top of one of the bottles of vodka and taking a drink. As the evening went on they realized something: the more they drank the better they got. Finally though their apple supply ran low and they were left with a mess of apple guts all over the roof, and an empty bottle of vodka. Kai was sitting on the ledge and leaning against one of the large cat statues that were on every corner of the roof, a nearly empty bottle of vodka in his hand and Max was lying on his belly at Kai's feet, an apple in his mouth.

"I friggin hate baseball," Max slurred, "Not only is it boring but there aren't any nice butt guys in spandex tackling each other."

Kai couldn't help but laugh a little, "Odd little fairy. Aren't planning on flying home tonight are you?" he teased, downing the remainder of the vodka in the bottle easily.

"Nope, you've got a couch downstairs calling me," he giggled for no reason as he rolled over, squealing when his back crushed some apple pulp, "Mehhehehe, I'm lying in apple orgasm!" he squealed loud enough for half of the city to hear. He was far more intoxicated than Kai, who had hardly drunk at all and was only a petite tipsy.

Somehow through their talking and innuendo Max fell asleep, reeking of apple and having little idea what had been said the past hour. _'He's so smashed,' _Kai thought with a bit of a laugh, picking up an apple by his foot and taking a bite. However, much to his displeasure, the taste was revolting with the remnants of vodka still in his mouth. He bitterly swallowed it with a shudder before dropping the apple off the side of the building.

"What the shit was that?" Tala hissed, jumping a little as what appeared to be a rock landed right in front of him and Tyson. He poked at it and saw it was only an apple, only missing a bite, "Someone trying to make fun of us huh?" he snorted, temper flaring as he glared up at the roof five stories above.

"Maybe it fell," Tyson suggested stupidly.

"Are you suggesting apples migrate?" Tala demanded, unable to believe the idiocy of him.

"Not at all. They could be carried," Tyson insisted.

"What? A swallow carrying an apple?"

"Why not?"

"I'll tell you why not…because a swallow is about eight inches long and weighs five ounces, and you'd be lucky to find an apple under a pound…" their argument continued the whole way up the stairs.

By the third floor it was: "Oh yes! An African swallow maybe…but not one here in New York, that's my point," Tala said with a nod.

"Shh! We're here," Tyson, silenced the argument as they reached the only door on this level, leading to the loft. Tyson took off his back pack and reached in, pulling out a 9mm gun and a set of brass knuckles. Being much larger he took it upon himself to claim the gun and give the knuckles to Tala who sighed a complaint but decided it would be much more fun to inflict pain this way. With a quick kick Tala broke the doorknob off. It was much quieter than breaking the door in and would only sound like someone tripping in the hallway. Tyson pushed past him once it was open and went in, looking around the room quickly but discovering nobody was there, "The hell? It's 3AM, everyone but the whores are home by now," Tyson complained. However right then they heard something from the fire escape. Someone was coming down the ladder against the wall leading to the roof.

Keeping low to avoid being seen Tyson grinned and aimed the gun, firing a shot as soon as he was inside. There was a cry of agony as he fell over against the window, the glass being strong enough to support him though. Tala leapt over the loveseat and was about to smash his face in until he saw a flash of blonde hair in the moonlight, "Shit! It aint him!" he said, letting go and the blonde slid down the glass, clutching the bullet hole in his side.

"Check the roof!" Tyson ordered, hurrying over to silence the blonde before he got the chance to alert anyone else that might be near. Tala nodded and ran out to the ladder, climbing up and quickly looking around for him. There was a mess of apple all over the roof and two empty bottles of vodka in one corner but he didn't see his target. As soon as he walked around to the other side of the roof though and his back was to the fire escape something hard collided with the back of his head and he fell forward, growling in pain. Only to make it worse when a foot was pressed against the back of his head right where he'd been hit. Gritting his teeth he jerked his head away, causing more pain but getting away and managing to get up to his feet, facing the crimson eyed two-tone from the subway yesterday.

"I've called the cops already, if I were you'd I'd start running," he said, one hand in his pocked and the other holding the handle of a metal bat over his shoulder.

"Well you aint me," Tala barked, even if he risked another blow with the bat he ran at him. Apparently Kai wasn't expecting it because he quickly put up his other arm to block a punch. It was successful but a painful realization that Tala was armed with brass knuckles. Not stopping to nourish his injured wrist, Kai quickly dealt with him, knocking him unconscious with one hit. Tala was stunned then all went black, the last thing he could remember was seeing Kai smirking as he fell.

The world came back into view rather painfully. As his senses focused he realized he was lying on a cold concrete floor, his head still throbbing and his hands handcuffed behind his back. "Morning," a voice greeted, and he looked up a little only to see Kai standing on the other side of the cell, looking through the bars at him.

"The hell you want?" snarled Tala, this being the very last person he wanted to see.

"Who shot Max?" Tala said nothing, not quite sure what that meant. They'd caught Tyson too hadn't they? "The police seem to think it was you but I know you didn't have a gun," Kai informed him, "So where's ego number 2?"

Tala wasn't planning on answered and he just rolled over so he wasn't facing him. Little did he know, Kai wasn't the best person to get mad. He heard the cell door open and before he could look back Kai's foot was crushing his already badly damaged head, "Listen brat, he shot my friend, maybe I should do the same to you."

"Heh, go ahead, love to see you behind bars!" Tala snapped through grit teeth.

Kai was enraged and it showed but he wasn't about to get punished for revenge here, "You know, if you don't tell me who it is the police are going to charge you instead. It'll be 20 to life for what you did to Max, 10 to 15 for what you did to me, and another 20 for that lovely little powder they found on you. And even if you don't tell me I'm going to go find your friend and repay the favor."

"That's no fair! I've gotta rot in here because of something I didn't even do!"

"Some friend huh?" Kai scoffed.

"…So what? I'm supposed to talk? After what you did to me jackass!"

"Mother of God what is it with you?" Kai snarled, "After the way you were acting on the subway you had it coming, honestly what possesses you to act like such a childish piece of scum?"

"I got my pride, I don't have to explain anything to you."

"Pride? Is that what this is all about? If you had any sense of pride you'd kick yourself for acting this way! I have a friend dying in the hospital because of your 'pride!'"

"I didn't shoot him! It was you we were after!"

Kai kicked him over onto his back and grabbed the front of his shirt, "And so now he has to suffer for it just like I hope you suffer in here!"

Tala saw the fury in his eyes and quickly cut his away, he couldn't keep his act up forever. Yes he may act like a total ass but his reasons were…well obvious. If you grew up on the West Side in the life he did this was a mask he either had to wear or be turned against for not wearing. After a few minutes of no response Kai let go roughly and Tala fell back down, grimacing in pain as he did so. Kai stormed out of the cell, shutting the door behind him and Tala rolled over to face the concrete wall. He couldn't believe this, spending at least another 40 years right here every day…no, he couldn't, "Hey!" he shouted, rolling back over quickly.

Kai stopped but didn't turn to face him, though he was listening. "You get me out of here and a full pardon and I'll tell you everything I know," Tala offered, figuring if he ratted Tyson out then the guy would be in here rotting in his place and unable to get his revenge on Tala.

"Why should I consider that when your 'pride' is just going to send you after me again?" Kai wasn't too tempted by the offer.

"I won't come after you, swear it! Just get me out of here!" Tala sounded like he was pleading now, the reality of what awaited him here, if he continued wearing this mask, was sinking in.

Kai said nothing for a few minutes but turned and stared him down like he was a dog, That was when Tala noticed something: Kai's wrist was in a cast, must be from where the brass knuckles had struck. "…I'll see what I can do," was all he said before leaving. He honestly didn't want to help the red head out one bit, but if it meant putting Max's shooter behind bars then he'd have no choice. Whoever had done it knew what he was doing, the scene was clean, save for a bullet that came from the most common gun in New York.

Once outside of the police station Kai took out his phone and dialed in the number of the one person in New York that could get Tala a full pardon, "…Hey, listen I've got a favor…There's a guy in jail down here with a sentence of 40 to life, I need you to get him a full pardon…because if I help him out he'll tell me where the guy who shot my friend is…you've got to be kidding…listen you son of a…no…no I understand…yeah I'll be there soon," Kai shut his phone and looked quite grim for a moment before swallowing his pride and heading for the subway which would take him to Long Island.

"Wake up Valkov, you've got a visitor," the grouchy voice woke him up and Tala rolled over, looking up at the large purple haired man before him, "The hell are you?" he asked as the security guard who had waken him began to undo the handcuffs around his wrists.

"Governor Balvok my boy, Kai told me about you," said the purple haired man with a smile.

He seemed friendly enough and when he mentioned Kai he realized that this was his ticket out of here so when the cuffs were off he sat up, "Yeah, and?"

"Well I've just finished a conference with the head of the department and you've been fully pardoned," the Governor told him.

Tala was a little suspicious, how did Kai know the Governor? No matter, he was free now…but there was still a problem. He was unemployed, homeless, and once word spread of how he ratted Tyson out he'd be a dead man on the streets. The Governor seemed to pick up on this and he said, "I've heard you don't have much of a future now. If you're interested I could use some help around my manor. Just some company really."

Tala sparked at the thought, being in kahootz with the Governor of the state would help him enormously, "I can cook," he said.

"Then you may live and work in my home, now as for pay how is 5 grand a week?"

That was an unheard of figure in Tala's life and he quickly nodded, "Sounds perfect," how hard could it be to cook and keep an old guy company?

"Splendid now just sign this, merely a contract I have with anyone who does work in my home," the Governor informed, handing him a document. It was rather long and Tala didn't so much as skim over it, he just took the pen and signed, not realizing that he'd just signed his life away, "We're all done then. Come let's get you out of here, you must be starving," he took the contract, folded it up and put it in his pocket as Tala stood up with a grin. The teen saw what just happened as a blessing, the chance he needed to get back on his feet and make a living a decent way that he'd never had a chance at. At heart he wasn't such a jerk, he just always had a bad life and it was the only way to get by. He remembered something though, "Wait I need to talk to Kai, we had a deal."

"Not an issue, I'll just have him meet us for dinner," the Governor said casually as they left the police station, sneering just a little to himself at the prize he'd just won.

**Ring**

'_You've got to be kidding…'_

**Ring**

'_Just ignore it…'_

**Ring**

Kai gave up his attempts to disregard the annoying ring of his phone from the floor where it was still in his pocket. He rolled over and reached down to grab it, rolling back over as he put it to his ear, "What…How the hell am I supposed to sound 'cheery' you bastard…Trying to sleep, before I burn your house down...I'm not hungry…What do you mean? He knows where I live so he can just…" that's when he caught onto what Boris was hinting at, "You little piece of—" but he heard a short goodbye and a click to signal he'd been hung up on, "Shit!" Kai swore, quickly getting out of bed and pulling on his clothes and running a hand through his messy hair on his way out the door. He saw Stanley cleaning in the hall and he hurried by before the elderly butler could ask why he was here.

It was a ten minute walk to the inner city, and he hailed a cab once there, still fuming at what he knew had happened, _'How could that brat be stupid enough to sign his life away! Damn it!'_ he found that thought repeating itself. Yes Tala had been a part of the incident last night but he'd be better off 40 to life in prison than what he was going to get instead. He knew Tala wasn't the only one to blame for being careless, he himself should have thought better before allowing the Governor to go in person when a letter would have sufficed. Boris was at fault above both him and Tala though, he took the description Kai had given and plotted to take possession of another 'toy' as he would undoubtedly say later. The whole situation was making Kai sick, if Tala had already signed his life away like he had a year ago then there was little he could do. All documents by the Governor were official once signed by both party members and if the contract was broken then the punishment rested in the hands of New York, and that included the Governor himself who had the final say. In short there was no escape.

During the time he was lost in his thought they'd reached his destination, The Chop House, the best place for steak this side of the island and the one restaurant Kai couldn't stand. He really hated cows and anything that came from them, including steak, plus the people here were the aristocrats from Chelsea that came to the island for a retreat. People from Chelsea, as everyone knows, have a very large ego and were easily pleased by even the worst of jokes and laughed so fake it was revolting.

"Ah Mr. Hiwatari, so good to see you this evening," greeted the manager in the entrance. Kai cringed at the over zealous tone, being recognized and signified for it was a pet peeve he had, "The Governor said you'd be arrive, come I'll take you myself," offered the manager, gesturing for him to follow, "My wife and I are huge fans of your work, it's incredible really!" Kai nodded a little in appreciation as the manager droned on, the only thing he heard after that was the word 'drink' and he was more than needing one, "Yes, vodka," he said shortly, glad the manager left after that to get his drink. He spotted Boris and Tala seated at one of the round booths in the back reserved for elite guests. Tala looked as though he hadn't eaten in months as he ate quickly and with little to no etiquette. Without saying anything Kai grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him away from the table. The Governor didn't protest, he was well aware of what Kai was doing and was amused to see how it would play out.

He dragged him out to a side hall which led to the bar but was empty and distant, "What the hell did you do?" he demanded.

"Woah, what's with you?" Tala pulled away from him, looking annoyed and confused at the sudden actions.

"What did you agree to?"

"I don't know what you're-"

"The Governor, what did you agree to?"

"Dude chill. The guy just gave me a pardon like you said," Tala said, wondering why he seemed worked up.

"And after that, what happened? Did you sign anything," he questioned further, a step for every one that Tala took back.

"Yeah, this paper thing. I agreed to cook and keep him company so-"

Kai had him backed into a corner now and he couldn't understand, "You signed it without reading it? Do you realize what you've done?"

"He said he had one with all the people who worked for him, listen what's all this about?"

"Leave now," was all Kai told him, he was in sheer disbelief that this had happened.

"What's with you? The guy's a good old man," Tala replied quickly, temper sparking. After being offered so much in one day he wasn't about to leave.

"Take my word and leave."

"No, this is my chance to get on my feet once in my life!" Tala snapped.

Kai was about to reply with, 'you won't be on your feet,' but knew that would mean having to explain his reason for the comment. When Kai was silent Tala scowled, "What's your grudge with him anyway?" he asked.

Again Kai didn't answer, though he did say, "Do yourself a favor and just leave."

The glare between the two was bone shattering, "…No," Tala finally said, sounding firm by his decision and there was no way Kai would change his mind. Neither one of them said anything until the manager saw them and quickly came over with a shot glass and a pint of bottled vodka, "Mr. Hiwatari sir, here's your drink."

Kai didn't even look at him, though his glare on Tala softened a little, for sheer sympathy. The boy didn't know what he was getting into and Kai couldn't change his mind, "…Give it to him," he told the manager, then to Tala, "You'll be needing it," and without another word he turned and walked out of the restaurant. Tala watched him leave but didn't care, at least not until he remembered something important. He pushed past the manager and ran after him, finding him just as he was getting into a cab, "Tyson Granger, he's in building B room 6 on 452nd street in the West Side," he said, and even though he knew Kai had heard him he didn't even look to acknowledge it.

The cab pulled away and Tala shook off the conversation before heading back inside. "Ah Tala, where's Kai?" the Governor asked casually once he returned.

"He left…" was the answer as he sat back down on the other side of the booth.

"Well I hope he didn't say anything to upset you, the boy has a horrible rude streak in him," Boris sighed, not sounding upset by the news.

"No…he didn't say anything…Hey Governor, I appreciate what you're giving me and all but what's this really about?" he asked, hoping he wouldn't anger him though.

"What do you mean?" Boris asked naively, "My boy the fact is that when you're as blessed as I am in this world, it would be heartless not to help the less fortunate. You had nowhere else to go so I thought you'd like to share my home, I understand if you're having second thoughts though."

"No, no, no!" Tala quickly said, "…It's just I'm not use to having good things happen." He didn't know. He didn't know that right as he was lowering his own mask, Boris was hiding behind his, wearing a grin and laughing at the boy.

After they'd eaten their fill the Governor suggested they return to his manor as it was getting late in the evening. Complying to the suggestion they called Stanley, who had been parked nearby waiting, and were driven back out to the seaside manor. As soon as they were inside Tala hurried off to look around the huge house, never having seen anything remotely like it before in his life.

As soon as he was gone though the Governor turned to Mr. Dickinson and said, "Stanley it's getting late, why don't you go on home, I'll see that the boy finds the guest room."

Stanley smiled at the warm gesture, he never knew what had been going on between the Governor and his 'employees' and instead only saw the warm gentleman that Boris Balvok acted the part of, "Thank you sir, enjoy your evening," he bid before leaving. After the door shut the Governor sneered and locked it, now nobody was in his way and it would stay that way. He casually followed the trail Tala had made into the first room on the left, the study. It was a smaller yet warm room, tall bookcases covering one whole wall, three windows overlooking the bay, a grandfather clock in the corner, and a large maple desk in the center of the room facing an old looking map that took up the upper porting of one whole wall.

Tala had his back turned and was reading a book left on the desk entitled, 'The Threepenny Opera.' The Governor looked over his shoulder as he read the screenplay, "It's better as a show."

"Couldn't say, never seen any theater," Tala admitted, not taking his eyes off the Prologue entitled 'The Ballad of Mac the Knife'

_See the shark with teeth like razors._

_All can read his open face._

_And Macheath has got a knife, but_

_Not in such an obvious place._

"Never? Well we'll have to fix that. How about a show right now?" Boris sneered a little, allowing his mask to shatter.

"Serious?" Tala asked, sounding hopeful as he looked back to face him. What he saw rattled him, the look on the Governor's face was cold and devious, the complete opposite of earlier and Tala quirked his head before asking, "…Something wrong?" Before he got an answered though Boris grabbed him by the back of his hair, causing quite a lot of pain from where he'd been struck by the bat this morning.

"Ofcourse not, you wanted a show right?" Boris laughed, pushing his face down into the center of the desk so the rest of his upper body went down too.

Tala panicked and grabbed Boris's wrist with his hand's and tried to pull him off, "Get off!" he snarled, but Boris merely ground his fist into his head, causing the red head to cry out in pain. With his head abuzz with the pain he didn't feel Boris's other hand undo his belt and pull it off, quickly letting go of his hair and holding his wrists behind his back with one hand while binding them together with Tala's belt. Tala struggled relentlessly but with his arms painfully bound behind his back it was doing little good and he felt terribly ill as he felt the Governor's fingers unbutton his pants, "You can't do this you sicko!" he shouted, hoping beyond all hope that someone could hear him.

"Oh but yes I can," Boris grabbed his head again and lifted it up while holding down the document he'd signed earlier, "You signed this so that means you're mine to do whatever I want with."

"You tricked me!" snarled Tala as he swore and thrashed about, Boris letting go of his head and leaving the paper on the desk not too far in front of him as a painful reminder.

"I didn't force you to sign it, you signed at your own will," laughed the Governor as he removed his own belt and pressed himself against Tala's backside, the red head still shouting and yelling in vain. He cried to himself that all this could have been avoided if he'd listened to Kai's warning, but now it was far too late for that and the first stanza of The Threepenny Opera ran through his head:

_See the shark with teeth like razors._

_All can read his open face._

_And Macheath has got a knife, but_

_Not in such an obvious place._

He was the shark, so easy to read yet still warding off others with traits he couldn't shake, and the Governor was Macheath, he tricked Tala, the whole time holding a knife that the boy couldn't see. But the shark hadn't been given a warning, Tala had…so where was Kai is this little Threepenny Opera?

'_And as the shark slowly drowned_

_The sea tried to send him away_

_But the shark felt lost in the waters_

_So he drowned, Machearth won today.'_

And as he finished his poem he shut his eyes tightly, reality sinking in. It was all his fault…

* * *

Did you really think I was going to make this one of those 'love at first sight' fics? NOOO! They're too cliché for my likes so you'll just have to endure my twists and turns for a while. As a side note I am moving this weekend and it is an awfully long drive from east to west coast, and then there is the issue of getting the internet set up and truck unpacked…not in that order ofcourse, as that would be very difficult. In other words don't expect an update for a week or so, but when I get my computer up and running I'll post the next chapter right away! Trust me, it'll be worth the wait! And until then I ask everyone who reads to PLEASE review! Reading what you have to say makes me very happy and I promise a game of patty cake for everyone who does!

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	5. Chapter 4

**_Briskly engages all reviews and reviewies in a long game of patty cake_**

I AM ALIVE! whew. it was a long drive but i've made it to the west coast in one piece...actually that's not true. I fractured my wrist while loading the moving van T.T so painful. thank you everyone for your paitence though! however life is not settled yet. I am house hunting at the moment and so I probably wont have the chance to update avidly. Also my grammar seems to have gone to poo due to the miles and miles of nothingness and a troublesome little brother snoring the whole ride, so please forgive any typos. Onwards to the chapter now!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Cait Red Studios, Loft.**

**Upper East Side New York, NY**

**Sunday September 17 2006, 3:25AM**

A month, it had been a month now. New York carried about life as usual, each person worried about their own little story in the world, having little concern about those of others. However this morning one long time New Yorker was quite bothered by someone else's. Kai Hiwatari sat on the fuzzy black couch overlooking the city beyond the windows, cross legged and slouched forward tiredly, a white blanket pulled up over his shoulders and a mug of tea in one hand.

It was an ungodly hour and he couldn't believe he was sitting here, still in gray flannel pants and a black v-neck sweater that he'd fallen asleep in, _'It's been a month…poor kid,'_ he thought.

Over the past month much had happened. Max's shooter, Tyson Granger, had been put on trial and given a 30 year sentence. Max had recovered nicely and was back on stage, living about his flamboyant life with no cares whatsoever. Mathilda, the female NYU student had proved to be quite entertaining to keep around…at least after she dropped the 'fan girl' gene. Soccer had begun and he was being kept busy Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday mornings. On top of it all he hadn't received a call from Boris the entire time. In short it was a very good month…but this morning he woke up early with a bad feeling.

'_He kept me locked up in there for a month…So does that mean he's going to let that kid go too?'_ he asked, sighing heavily and leaning back into the soft couch, _'…but the brat doesn't have a place to go though like I do…'_ it really didn't bother him, yes he did feel sorry for what Tala had been tricked into but the brat had tried to kill him and was too proud to listen to his warning about Boris.

"…So if I don't care then why can't I sleep?" he voiced before raising the mug to his lips and tilting it up to drink. Whether he cared or not he was kept awake for another several hours, but he was more than glad to see the sun rising over the tops of the buildings. Not only was the scene quite nice it would warm up the loft quite a lot. The heat had gone out last night and the repair man wouldn't be here until 8 later that morning.

"…Damn the Fall," Kai swore before getting up to get another drink. The kitchen was still unused save for the fridge and one burner of the stove when needed to boil water for ramen or tea. So he wasn't that great of a cook, and he wasn't going to burn down his home trying anything new, especially since he'd taken the batteries from the smoke alarm after the blinking red light bothered him at night. He did have enough to cook though, pots, pans, silver, and a few appliances had come with the loft and had never been used save for one small pot which was used for the boiling of water or cooking of ramen. Oh well, he didn't eat much anyway.

He started the water then leaned over the kitchen island, folding his arms and resting his head on them, _'…He'll be fine,' _he told himself, hoping that assurance would let him get some sleep. It was one of his only full day's off and he didn't want to spend it worrying about someone that Boris had tricked…After all, the boy didn't have anywhere else to go and after he'd snitched on Tyson returning to the streets of the West Side would be suicide. Nobody could help him now…

**Ring**

When he heard the ring of the phone he looked up from his little rest but made no effort to find it, _'…It wouldn't be,' _he thought, eyes resting on the red razor phone ringing on the coffee table.

**Ring**

'…_Who else calls this early though?' _he hesitated momentarily but then stood up and went around the island back into the main area of the loft and he sat on the loveseat, continuing to stare at the phone, debating whether or not to answer.

**Ring**

After the third ring he picked up the phone and flipped it one, holding the speaker to his ear, "What…" but the voice he heard on the other end of the line didn't belong to the Governor, "And so you called me?...I see…No I'll be there shortly," he said, shutting the phone and staring straight ahead out the window for a few minutes, contemplating what had just been said, "…Brat," he finally said, getting up to get dressed.

Cedar Sinai Hospital; it was the last place he expected to visit on his day off, or anytime soon for that matter because 1. he was always very healthy and 2. he hated hospitals. "Name," an elderly nurse said when he came to the counter.

"Oh, I'm not here as a patient. Dr. Clark just called me and-"

"Name, sir," she repeated.

Now even if she was an older woman Kai wasn't going to put up with her rude attitude, "How about 'Pissy bohemian who didn't get any sleep and isn't in the mood for your crap,' or do you just want my nickname?" he said bitterly. It took a lot to get him mad, this was just 'crabby morning time' Kai, as Mathilda had dubbed him.

She looked up at him with a look of minor amusement though didn't crack a smile or squint a glare. After a short look she heaved a sigh and reached over for the phone, dialing # and then 9, "Dr. Clark, a 'pissy bohemian who didn't get any sleep and isn't in the mood for your crap,' is in the lobby waiting for you," her voice echoed over the intercoms in the hospital and then she put the phone back in the cradle. She smiled a little, "Feel free to sit down, sir," she said in a tone of sheer mockery.

Forcing a smirk behind the glare he turned and went over to wait, but he didn't make it as the next instant a tall bald doctor came out of the doors leading to the rest of the hospital. He recognized Kai and beckoned him to follow as he grabbed a clipboard from a box with a long complex form on it. As Kai followed beside him he looked over the form, "So what's your relation to Mr. Valkov?"

"None whatsoever," Kai replied.

The doctor looked at him with a hint of surprise, "Really now? We were expecting the boy's parents or maybe a sibling but-"

Kai cut him off though, "Don't expect that, he grew up on the West Side."

"Oh," the doctor said shortly, that seeming to explain a lot, "Do you know what he was doing over here then?"

"Listen I don't know anything other than that he's here, you're welcome to tell me what's going on though," he said, following the doctor through a door on the right towards the end of the hall. In the small white room, pushed against one wall was a hospital bed and half under the blankets was the red head teen, his shallow breathing making it clear he was asleep. The first things Kai noticed were left uncovered by the hospital gown, dark bruises on his upper arms, neck, and left cheek, his wrists were rubbed raw from what was obviously rope, and he looked quite pale. Wires ran from his arm and chest to medical equipment by the bed, monitoring his vital signs which looked stable.

"A woman from out of town found him unconscious and in bad condition 3 blocks from here this morning around 3:30. She called us and we did what we could to treat him but it seemed like he'd been outside for a while because he's suffering from a mild case of hypothermia. I'm surprised it wasn't worse, he wasn't exactly dressed for the cold weather. There's nothing we can do for the bruises, especially since some of them look like they've been there for a while but he also has a severe case of malnutrition. We were going to give him medication for it but…" Kai looked over to the doctor to ask what he was going to say, the doctor sighed and continued, "We thought better of it. When we tested his blood to determine the dosage necessary to help his hypothermia recovery we found another drug already in his system."

Kai didn't say anything so the doctor took it upon himself to explain, "Needless to say it was stupid on his part to take any sort of drug or medication with the condition he's in. It could have killed him but as long as he we keep him off anything for the next few days it should get out of his system."

"How much longer will he be here?" Kai finally asked, mind still lingering on the mention of drugs in Tala's system. When he'd been taken to jail a month earlier a search of his person led to the discovery of cocaine, but that had been confiscated, _'Rotten little brat…must not have learned his lesson the first time.'_

"Well there's really nothing we can do for him. Bed rest, food and lots of liquids are all he really needs, so he's free to leave whenever he wakes up. However since his records say he's not yet 21 we can't allow him to check himself out," the doctor stated.

'…_Nobody else is going to come get him,' _Kai thought, looking back to the red head with a sigh, "So why'd you call me?"

The doctor retrieved a folder from the foot of Tala's bed and opened it, inside there was a lot of paperwork but he pulled one smaller torn out sheet of notebook paper that was folded over, "We found this in his pocket," he said, handing the paper to Kai. He opened it and saw his name, phone number, and address scribbled down on it, _'He wasn't trying to come find me was he?'_ After a brief argument with himself Kai sighed, "I'll sign him out." Regrettably that led to sitting in the small room for two hours, with nothing to do but listen to the steady beep of the heart monitor and ponder what had happened.

Finally his head rolled to one side and he let out a little moan, bringing Kai back to his senses just in time to see Tala's eyes flutter open. As he woke up though and his senses returned he felt rather sharp pain through his body.

"In pain?" he cut his eyes over and saw Kai sitting in a chair against the wall, "Serves you right you know."

Contrary to what Kai believed, Tala knew nothing, "What do you mean?"

"It seems the doctors can't give you any medication because of the drugs in your system already," when he said this he quickly took notice of the shock on Tala's face, "Impossible… I haven't taken anything for almost a year now," he said, not sounding all that great.

"That's not what your blood says," Kai told him, "Besides weren't you caught with cocaine when the police arrested you last month?"

"Yeah but it was Tyson's, I borrowed his jacket and it was in the pocket," it was true but Kai obviously wasn't buying it, and Tala tensioned noticeably in his voice, "Listen I haven't taken anything!" his throat hurt after he raised his voice and he cringed a little.

Kai was silent for a few minutes before coming to a rough conclusion, "…Not intentionally."

Tala cut his eyes away, staring at the foot of the bed silently, "…I should have listened to you," he finally admitted. It was clear when he said that the 'pride' he'd been so strong by once was now shattered.

"You're right, but you didn't," Kai said, leaning forward and putting his elbows on his knees, keeping his eyes sharp on the other boy's. He remembered the first time he'd gone to the Balvok manor he'd found a folder with information that proved that the Governor was selling the drug, and though he himself had never been tricked into the high, the Governor clearly had some new kinks with the younger boy, "What were you doing out here in the East Side?"

Tala was clearly uncomfortable now that Kai knew what had been happening over the month but answered without any protest, another sign that he'd been broken, "He kicked me out after…after I tried to run away."

Kai said nothing nor showed any sigh of faze so Tala waited a few seconds then continued, "He said that since I signed that contract I couldn't get away and if I tried I'd only-"

"Get sent back and you had too much pride to ask anyone for help," Kai finished for him though showing no sign of change, "So you tried anyway and failed."

Tala nodded but thought Kai was merely making a good assumption based on what he knew about the two, not based on experience, "Yeah, and he was even more pissed because I stole some money from him to get a cab."

Kai held back a laugh, he'd done the same thing, though he stole more than enough to get a plane ticket. "And so he kicked you out."

Tala nodded again but still didn't look at him, "I didn't care, I wanted to get away. When I was taking money I found his address book with you in it and thought…you know since you tried to help me before…I could borrow some cash to get a ticket out of here."

"And where would you go then?" he questioned. There was no answer, "Thought so. It wouldn't work anyway you know. Since you signed that contract you're still his and he'll call on you again."

"No! I'm not going back there!" he said shakily.

"You really don't have a choice. You did sign your life over to him," Kai reminded him. There was no answer and Tala lowered his face, his red hair hiding his expression. Kai felt bad for him, truly he did; the boy couldn't seem to rebound like he had. Sighing a little Kai stood up to leave but halfway to the door his conscience couldn't take leaving Tala like this and he turned back around, "Listen…just because you made that mistake doesn't mean you should let it ruin your life."

"Shutup! You have no right to say that! You have no idea how I feel!" he snapped, highly upset even before hearing what Kai said and he shot his eyes up to glare at him. There was a long period of silence and Kai neither confirmed nor denied it, though he didn't falter under the glare. That was when Tala realized something and he looked a bit shocked and confused, "Wait…you do…"

Much to his surprise Kai smirked a little, "Learn from my example. You've still got a long life ahead of you and there's no sense in spending it regretting one mistake and wallowing in misery…Besides it really makes the bastard mad if you act like he has no effect on you."

Tala stared at him for a few minutes, "…But I don't have anything."

"If you promise not to turn back into that bratty kid you were on the subway, then you're welcome to stay with me for a while."

The offer sparked a sure sign of life in him. This was his chance, his real chance to start anew. And coming from the person he'd tried to kill? "…You're not pulling my leg are you?"

"I'm not even going to touch your leg," Kai replied, "But if you're having second thoughts then-"

"No! I want to, I do…but…" he considered the issue of Boris in the picture still.

"Don't worry, Boris wont care where you are just so long as he keeps ties to you. Besides I'm sure he'll get a few jolly kinks at the thought of us being together."

The open remark made Tala laugh for the first time in quite a while, "Don't get any ideas."

"Don't get your hopes up brat, I may be an artist but I'm still straight," Kai couldn't help but smile. Sure the brat had tried to kill him but he showed clear desire to change, after all it wasn't his fault for being born into a bad life.

Release forms took a while to fill out since Tala wasn't registered here in the East Side of town, but when it was all finally finished and handed off to the grouchy nurse at the front desk, he got his clothes back and it was very easy to see why he had a very mild case of hypothermia. A green t-shirt with an anarchy symbol on the side and jeans weren't exactly designed for the cold weather they were experiencing. Fortunately the heat in Cait Red Studio had been fixed earlier that morning and it was warm inside. Tala was surprised how different the loft looked in the light. The deep red walls and the strong contrast of dark wooden floors and windows wasn't something he'd expected.

"If you stand in the doorway gawking all day you'll let out the heat," Kai told him from across the room. Forgetfully he'd left the water on the stove boiling the whole time he was gone and he shut it off before digging through a cabinet for a clean cup.

While he was doing this Tala shut the door behind himself and started his search of the room. He'd lived in pretty crappy places his whole life and while this place was very nice it wasn't carrying that overwhelming feel of extravagance that the Balvok manor had and he liked it. When he opened the walk in closet by the door he saw something rather unexpected though. It was filled with paintings. Canvases large and small were leaned against the walls and each other, and there were a few shoe box sized boxes on the shelf above his head. He picked up one picture matching his width and with the height of his upper body, there was a man sitting in a chair, body facing the viewer and face hidden by a top hat and his head tilted down. The surrounding area was a subway station it looked like, the people hurrying by as blurs, not seeming to notice the out of place man. Tala liked it and put it down to look at another, this one showed a shattered window, through which was a room that resembled a church and a man was sitting in the far corner of one pew, slouched forward and head hung, a top hat on the pew beside him, "Hey! You make these?" he called over his shoulder, putting the picture down and picking up another.

Kai heard him and quickly turned around, "Get out of there," he ordered.

"What's wrong? They're really good," Tala said, unsure why he'd hide all his work in a closet. Kai said nothing but came over and took the picture from his hands and carelessly tossed it back into the closet. It hit the back wall and fell onto the tops of the others. Tala gave him a confused look as he shut the closet door and walked off again, "Someone's tense." Again he got no answer and he followed Kai back to the kitchen, "I'm hungry."

"Then get something to eat," Kai's response made it clear his hospitality wasn't great.

Tala opened the cabinets, confused when he saw their contents, "…A box of peppermint tea, ramen, and Oreos?"

"Well if you don't like that then check the fridge," Kai said, not fazed by his selection of food.

Tala went over and opened the fridge. Empty save for three cartons of fruit punch minute maid, a bottle of brandy, rolos, and a bag of ice, "…How on earth do you live of this kind of diet?" he questioned in sheer disbelief.

"What's wrong with my diet?" Kai questioned, not like he ate anyway; actually he'd fasted for a week once and had been just fine.

"You need the 5 basic food groups: wheat, fruits and vegetables, dairy, fish and meat, and sugar,"

There was a bit of a silence and Kai stared at him oddly, "…you said 7 things though."

"What?"

"You said 7 different things, I thought you said there were only five."

"…That's a good point…Why aren't there 7 food groups…" as he pondered this Kai gave up and started to walk off but Tala quickly declared, "Take me to the grocery store."

"Go yourself," was the reply.

"But I don't know where anything is on the East Side," Tala whined.

Kai sighed a complaint, it was annoying how the brat was acting so at home when they hadn't even been here an hour, "There's food in the kitchen."

"That's not food though. Come on, I'm sick, be nice to me," the comment clearly tripped Kai and Tala was grinning at the clear look of aggravation in his eyes, "Pleeeeeeeease."

"There's a store down on 7th avenue," Kai bit his tongue, the whining annoying him but remaining in control of his mood.

"Come with me."

"Unlikely."

"But I don't have any money." It was true, he was flat broke.

"Guess you'll have to live off what's in the kitchen then," Kai said, not about to go out again in the cold, especially to go shopping for groceries. He didn't realize 'no' was not something Tala accepted and out of the corner of his eye he saw the red head come out from behind the island and cross across the room, sitting down cross legged on the coffee table in front of Kai and staring at him with a pout. Much to his surprise though Kai wasn't fazed and engaged in the stare down, wearing a look of ease. After several minutes Tala gave up with a sigh, slouching forward in submission.

"Give up?" Kai asked, smirking just a little as the red head nodded, "Good. Come on then." Tala looked back up as Kai stood and headed for the door, realizing what happened. He'd just been put in his place, and admitted it.

* * *

Tadah! For some reason my computer made the words look funny, leading me to believe I saved this incorrectly. However all the chapter is there and ripe for the reading. What did you think? Tala and Kai living together...hm...what could this lead to? **_twilight zone music_** we shall have to wait and see! Actually you have to wait and see! I know already . muwahaha I am evil. Rightio I've gotta go house hunting now, but please review and tell me what you thought!

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter

PS: FYI I based Kai's kitchen contents off my diet . all minus the brandy ofcourse! Thank goodness for a high metabolism and exercise!


	6. Chapter 5

Good day my lovelies! Finally life has settled down to a brisk jog and all is in the process of being unpacked. You never realize how much junk you have until you put itall into boxes and tow it in a 24ft truck across the country. However I have come down with a horrible cold and accordingly my time and drive for typing has been nill. This chapter is a miracle given by the great gods of DayQuill so give thanks with fluffy chocolate covered reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Cait Red Studios, Loft.**

**Upper East Side New York, NY**

**Sunday September 17 2006, 10:00PM**

'_Rotten brat,' _was the only thing Kai could think at the moment. They'd barely left the store when his new house guest complained of being dizzy and the next instant he was unconscious. He felt ridiculous having to carry him, grocery bags still held from one hand, but a short cab ride later they were back at Cedar Sinai Hospital for the second time that day. Fortunately after seeing the unconscious red head the nuisance of a receptionist she didn't give him any crap.

"_It's nothing serious. As I mentioned this morning Mr. Valkov is suffering from malnutrition, it seems like it just caught up faster than we predicted," Dr. Clark informed him after examining a sample of Tala's blood, "Must be from the drug in his system. It's just trying to get out but since he's not in fit condition it's eating away at his remaining energy and muscle. We could give him an antibody to fight it but it would react shoddily with the drug."_

_Kai sighed in annoyance, "Okay so let me get this straight, he's unconscious and can't get back his energy, and you can't give him anything to help? What may I ask are my taxes paying for?"_

_The doctor could see his temper beginning to flare up, "Well if he'd taken better care of himself-" he'd said the wrong thing and Kai made that clear, "I didn't ask you what you thought, you know nothing and have no right to assume you know what happened," he said sharply. _

_The silence between them was intense and the doctor backed off under Kai's glare, finally saying, "When he wakes up he'll need to eat, if he rests for a week he should be fine."_

"_Should?" Kai didn't like anything that wasn't definite._

"_There's a possibility that he's beyond recovery and the drug will take him sometime within the next two days," the doctor didn't like having to say that and Kai didn't like hearing it._

So now he sat in the computer chair, turned so he could keep an eye on him while casting an occasional glance out the windows at the bright streets below, _'…Rotten brat,'_ the thought repeated itself…even if it wasn't true. After hearing what the doctor had to say about Tala's recovery he'd been very cautious in his actions. Sure the boy had made a few mistakes but that didn't mean he deserved to die. Tala had shown clear desire to change and was beginning to recover, and now Kai just couldn't see a drug be the cause of his death. It wasn't even his fault. The Governor, he'd been the one to cause all this and because of him the boy on Kai's couch was at risk of dying.

He couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't. Maybe it was still sympathy. Maybe everything he'd done that day was all in sympathy for not being able to stop Tala from signing that contract. Maybe because he knew what had happened and knew Tala needed help now. Whatever it was couldn't be explained and Kai rested his head in his hand, supported by the desk under his elbow, eyes shifting back to the red head on his couch.

After they'd made it back here he'd tried to do what he could to get him comfortable, even if it meant sacrificing a pair of plaid sleep pants and white sweater. He didn't mind changing him during his state of unconsciousness, after all it wasn't like he was going to molest him, that was the last thing he was going to do. So now he was lying on the couch tucked under two blankets and head supported by a circular pillow.

He'd been asleep for several hours now and Kai checked every now and then, just to make sure he was still breathing. Needless to say he jumped when the silence was broken by the ring of his cell phone. He quickly flipped it open and went over to the other side of the room, the awakening reminding him his mug of tea was empty, "What?" when he heard the voice of the person on the other line his eyes narrowed and his tone gained an edge, "What do you want…yeah I know he did! Do you realize what you've done to him?...That doesn't give you the right to treat him like that! Doctors say he could die!..." When he heard the response he shut the phone and threw it across the room, hitting the closet door by the entrance and falling to the floor.

'…_He doesn't care,' _he thought, not all that surprised though. The real thing that bothered him was how freely the Governor was with a life that by law belonged to him. It's like a kid neglecting his pet…though in their case more of a powerful man and his pet. Kai had just hung up when he heard a little moan and the low squeak of springs as Tala shifted. As he began to wake up he looked around before pushing himself up, propping himself up against the arm of the couch and putting a hand to his head.

"You know, I've been to that horrible hospital today more than I've been all year," he looked over and vaguely saw Kai leaning forward against the kitchen island.

"What?" Tala seemed genuinely confused, he couldn't remember anything after leaving the store.

"You blacked out. Doctor says you just need to eat and rest for a while," Kai said, standing back up and reaching to flip on the light over the kitchen. The light, even from the distance, hurt Tala's eyes and he shielded them quickly, "What are you doing?"

"Cooking," the response surprised him but Tala wasn't going to argue when he felt like this and he lay back down, getting comfortable under the warmth of the blankets. His entire body was freezing despite the heat being on and he was more than willing to rest now. Though after a moment he realized something, "…Where are my clothes," he knew for fact that he hadn't fallen asleep dressed like this.

"In the washing machine downstairs, the doctor said to keep you comfortable," Kai told him casually. He could vaguely hear Tala grumble something like: 'jus trying to get a peek,' and he rolled his eyes. After only a few minutes Tala opened his eyes again when he scented the aroma of something, distinct yet he couldn't put his finger on it as it mixed with the scent of cinnamon already in the loft. He saw a blue bowl set on the little table in front of him, "That didn't take long," when he sat up and saw it was noodles he looked over quizzically at Kai who was returning to the kitchen, "What is it?"

Kai returned the look, "Ramen ofcourse," but the look on the other's face made it clear he'd neither seen nor heard of it, "It's how people in college and people who can't cook survive."

Tala poked his fork at it, eyeing the noodles bob up and down in the light brown broth, "And it's edible?"

"Listen, you aren't going to be doing much for the next couple of days so you're going to have to eat what I can make, no questions asked. Besides we've got to get you healthy again and I hear soup is good for sick people," Kai insisted, filling his mug with a pot of boiling water before putting it in the sink and turning off the burner. Tala continued to watch him make a mug of peppermint tea before Kai realized he wasn't eating and sighed, "I didn't poison it if that's what you're worried about."

Tala smiled a little in amusement before eating, finding the unique taste of the chicken ramen quite enjoyable. A few minutes later he was nearly done and Kai came back over and sat down on the other side of him, handing him a separate mug of tea, "Here."

"Peppermint tea and ramen, not a very impressive diet," Tala criticized, putting the bowl down and taking the mug.

"Good enough for me," Kai shrugged, leaning back into the couch and not thinking much about it.

"Psh, East Side snob," Tala scoffed, grinning a little though.

"West side brat," was the response and Kai returned the look of amusement briefly before looking back out the large window in front of them.

"Kai?" he looked back over at Tala and was puzzled when he saw the red head staring down into his drink, the look of happiness gone and seeming dazed, "…Thanks for helping me." There was a short silence before Tala smiled a little, but this one was sad, "I guess if I'm going to die soon there's no reason to be stubborn anymore." It was clear now. Tala had heard the conversation he had with the Governor and had accepted it, he was even smiling…but it was so sad.

"You're not welcome," Kai responded casually, and Tala looked back over at him, the smile gone and seeming confused, "You're not welcome because you're not going to die."

Tala laughed a little, shaking his head and looking out the window again, unintentionally leaning against Kai because his body was so tired. A bit hesitant at first to allow this, Kai changed his mind and put his arm around him and put a hand in his hair, patting his head a little to reassure him everything would be fine. Tala made it halfway through his drink before he drifted back to sleep. Kai saw his head tilt a little and it was clear he'd gone to sleep. He took the cups and put it on the table before helping him get comfortable and under the covers, tucking the loose strand of hair behind his ear then, _'…You'll be fine,' _he told himself. It was one of those things he should have voiced just for himself to hear but he didn't want to wake up the sleeping boy. Tala couldn't die, Kai wouldn't let him.

"_Get off!" he snarled, but Boris merely ground his fist into his head, causing the red head to cry out in pain. With his head abuzz with the pain he didn't feel Boris's other hand undo his belt and pull it off, quickly letting go of his hair and holding his wrists behind his back with one hand while binding them together with Tala's belt. Tala struggled relentlessly but with his arms painfully bound behind his back it was doing little good and he felt terribly ill as he felt the Governor's hands reach back around him, his fingers beginning to unbutton his pants, "You can't do this you sicko!" he shouted, hoping beyond all hope that someone could hear him._

"No…"

"_Oh but yes I can," Boris grabbed his head again and lifted it up while holding down the document he'd signed earlier, "You signed this so that means you're mine to do whatever I want with."_

"…No."

"_You tricked me!" snarled Tala as he swore and thrashed about, Boris letting go of his head and leaving the paper on the desk not too far in front of him as a painful reminder._

"No!" Tala shouted, waking up with a ferocious throbbing pain in his head. He struggled under the covers, panicking and in desperate need of air. His shout woke Kai from where he slept on the loveseat and he looked up just in time to see the red head run for the door leading to the fire escape and fumble it open.

"Get back in here!" Kai ordered, jumping up and chasing after him. It was not weather to be outside in, the September air frigid and harsh, unforgiving for Tala's condition. The boy made it up to the roof and a few feet from the ladder before Kai grabbed him, "What are you doing?!"

"Let me go!" he shouted, thrashing around in his grip and not caring about his current condition, "Let go!"

"You shouldn't be out here! You'll get-"

"I don't care! I don't care! I can't take it! Please let me go! Let me end it!" he was practically begging and though his struggling was clearly weakening. Kai let go and he stumbled forward, body tired from his struggle, but suddenly he felt his arm grabbed roughly and pulled across the roof, pushed down to his knees by the edge of the roof, the concrete railing level with his shoulders.

"Look! That's how you want to end your life? As a no name smudge on the East Side sidewalks?" Tala didn't look up at him, his body was shaking and staring at the ground below now struck fear through him.

"You made a mistake, hell we all do, but that doesn't mean you have to let it do this to you!" Kai continued.

"I can't take it anymore! Don't you get it?! I have nothing! Nothing!"

"No, I don't get it; you've got a whole life still ahead of you! If you do this you're only letting Boris know he's won! That's what this is all about isn't it?"

"I don't have a life anymore! It's his remember?!" Tala let out a sob as he held his head with both hands, as if afraid it would fall off if he let go.

"Well you know what? I made the same mistake but looks to me like I'm still living just fine!" Kai declared. Tala didn't respond, keeping his face hidden as his body shook, "Tala…" Kai knelt down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder, "…Don't give up."

"…Why are you doing this?" was Tala's response and he didn't look up at him.

Smiling a little Kai, without hesitation, said, "Because you're too annoying to let go," then on a more serious note, "And because I know what you're going through."

There was a brief silence and finally Tala looked back up, staring at the streets below for a minute then to Kai, "Will you make me ramen?" he asked with a bit of a smile. Kai couldn't help but laugh and shake his head, "Why not."

With that Tala stood up, looking very recomposed now, "Listen up New York City! I'm here to stay!" he shouted. He started to laugh but that turned into a cough and Kai shook his head, "Alright, alright, you're still sick you know so go back inside." More than eager to get out of the cold Tala hurried to the ladder and climbed down and back inside as Kai took a deep breath to comprehend all that just happened. So the brat is here to stay…if he said he wasn't happy it would be a lie, _'Looks like life's taking an interesting turn,'_ he thought, smiling a little as he stood up.

Tala woke first the next morning, feeling much worse physically than yesterday. God how he wanted to take something that would make the pain go away and return his energy…but in the back of his mind he knew it would only make it worse. He opened his eyes and sat up groggily, looking around the room half flooded in sunlight. One thing he immediately noticed was that the desk had been pushed in front of the exit to the fire escape, Kai asleep in the chair with his arms folded on top of the desk and his head rested on them. Tala could blame him after last night.

He was hungry, and not ramen hungry, no, he needed something big. After all he hadn't eaten well over the past month and now his body was suffering even more for it. He knew Kai couldn't cook so he took it upon himself to make breakfast.

Now since he'd grown up on the West Side and with little hopes for the future he tried several things, cooking proving to be a natural talent…However with his unpleasant home and street life it was quite taboo. When he put his feet on the floor and stood up he nearly fell over, _'Shit…'_ he swore, body still weaker than he thought. After a minute or so he straightened back up and went over to the kitchen.

"Yo, wake up." The voice was followed by a persistent tapping on the back of his head and Kai groggily opened his eyes, and saw Tala out of the corner, "…What?" he grumbled, not a morning bird at all.

"Breakfast," Tala declared, holding out a plate to him, another in his other hand. He looked rather proud of his work…at least until Kai shut his eyes and turned his head away, "Not hungry."

"Aw, come on!" he whined, hurrying around to the other side of him.

"No," he said shortly, rolling his head back over.

"You have to eat though, breakfast is a necessity for anyone to be at the top of their game," Tala insisted, going back to the other side persistently.

"It's my day off, I don't have anything I need to prepare for."

His excuse frustrated Tala, "Kai if you don't wake up and eat then I'm not going to eat either and it'll be you're fault I don't get better." This won him the argument and Kai sat up, grumbling short statements of annoyance as he took the plate. Tala grinned and flopped back down on the couch, helping himself to the large breakfast he'd made.

It was quite obvious Tala needed to eat, when Kai had first seen him he'd been wiry but now he was smaller and looked just plain unhealthy. He himself however just could last just fine without eating such means as this, sure it had been a kind gesture but had somehow been forced.

By the time he'd finished eating a biscuit, after picking at his food, Tala had cleared his plate of eggs, three pieces of bacon, and a biscuit, and was now in the kitchen searching for another snack. For someone so small Kai really couldn't see where he put all the food, "You can slow down you know, nobody will take your food away."

"Yeah, well if the world were to end right now I wouldn't want to go out with an empty stomach," was the reply as he dug through the cabinets.

Kai glanced over to make sure he wasn't being watched then he opened a drawer of the desk and put the plate inside, shutting it before Tala could notice his clever trick, "You're going to get fat."

"I've tried that before, it didn't work," Tala said vaguely, pulling a box of cheese nips out of the cabinet and coming back over, "So what are we gonna do today?"

"Excuse me?" Kai seemed confused, "In case you've forgotten you're going to be staying on that couch for the rest of the week."

Tala shrugged, "Dunno, that sounds pretty boring to me."

"Maybe so, but I'm not carrying you back the next time you pass out, so that means you stay right here," Kai insisted. In truth he wouldn't mind getting out either, after all Sunday meant Mathilda didn't have any classes and he had to admit: the NYU freshman was really quite entertaining to be around.

Tala sighed and opened the box, helping himself to the crackers as he stared out the window, "Well this sucks."

"The day will go by faster if you just go to sleep," Kai suggested.

"You'd know."

Kai cut his eyes back over to the red head, "You're getting at something."

"Am I?" he taunted, shrugging a bit, "Just thought that maybe if you slept less you'd have more time to pick up a brush and get back to work. After all you were the one that said to go on with life."

Much to his surprise Kai laughed a little and shook his head, "Sleeping has nothing to do with my work. I've just hit a dry spell, happens to everyone."

"For a year now?" at that Kai gave him a look of annoyance to which Tala grinned and said, "I had some free time while I was making breakfast and took a look at the dates on the back of those paintings in the closet."

"You're annoying, you do know that right?" Kai questioned as he stood up and went to the kitchen to make tea.

"Yeah, I can live with it. By the way I already made some, it's on the counter," Tala answered, knowing what Kai was looking for, "So what, you through with art forever?"

"I told you, I'm just in a dry spell. I'll give it a try whenever inspiration hits me," Kai told him, turning his back and picking up the drink. Just as he was about to take a drink he was hit in the back of the head with a paper ball. Sighing with annoyance he turned back and stared at the red head grinning on the couch with a devious look of innocence, "Didn't help."

"Aw, but I even wrote the word inspiration on it," Tala laughed but it developed into a cough.

"Listen brat, the only way you're going to help me out is by getting better so I won't cringe at the thought of leaving you here alone," Kai told him, coming back over and sitting down on the couch.

"What my cooking is worth beans?"

"Not entirely, it makes good use filling up that empty space in my desk drawer," ofcourse saying this resulted in another paper ball spiking him in the head. Little did he know this was merely the beginning of a wretched day.

Tala wasn't pleasant when he had nothing to do. Kai told him to sleep or read, something that didn't require too much strain on his body. Tala however had other things in mind. Since he knew very well he couldn't go running out to explore the East Side he complained and pestered Kai about his work, steeling a look through the closet when his back was turned and pulling out the pictures.

Ofcourse eventually his body tired out and he had to rest, not waking until the later hours of that evening. However when he looked around the now dim loft he didn't see Kai and assumed he'd gone out, _'No he wouldn't, doubt he's dumb enough to trust me alone in his home,'_ he thought, sitting up and surveying the loft for a few minutes before spotting him out on the fire escape, sitting on the ladder leaned against the building. At first he thought maybe he was on the phone but then he saw the phone was still on the coffee table, on the screen he saw '3 missed calls' and thought, _'Must've been out there for a while…'_

Despite easily seeing he was deep in thought, Tala went over to the door and pressed his face against the glass, expecting that would make him laugh…however he didn't even seem to notice him, _'Rude…'_ Tala scoffed, opening the door, "Yo! When people make a funny face at you you're supposed to laugh."

Kai's eyes seemed to snap back into focus when he heard him and he quickly looked over at him, "Huh?"

"Well someone certainly was zoned out," Tala said, sounding curious now as he stepped out onto the fire escape and sat down on the floor, "So what's on your mind?"

Kai shrugged a little, "Nothing really."

"Really? Because you see normal people don't just stare out into nothingness like that for no reason," Tala persisted, "C'mon tell me."

"Alright…You're an annoying brat."

"Not that! I mean tell me what's up!" Tala said, scooting closer to show his persistence. After the long nap he'd just take he was somewhat energized again.

"…Make me cookies."

Tala cocked his head in confusion, "Eh?"

"Make me cookies then I'll tell you," Kai told him, ofcourse he wasn't stupid. He knew they didn't have enough in the kitchen to make them and so he would have no reason to tell. Ofcourse much to him amusement Tala stood up and hurried back inside and to the kitchen, _'Odd little brat,' _he though, reaching over and shutting the door before climbing up to the roof.

About 30 minutes later though he heard the door open and he looked over to the ladder, only to see Tala climbing up, "Took you long enough to figure out-"

"That all I had to do was ask the people downstairs for a few ingredients," Tala declared with a triumphant grin, holding a plate in one hand, "Don't underestimate a 'West Side brat.'"

Kai couldn't help but smirk a little, his determination was entertaining to say the least, "Impressive…So what is it you wanted to know again?"

"What's on your mind," he said, coming across the roof and sitting down by him, holding out the plate.

"I don't believe it," Kai shook his head and laughed.

Tala was confused though and gave him a slightly insulted look, "What's so funny?"

"Why do other people's problems interest you so? Why not just mind your own business like the rest of the world?" Kai questioned, taking one of the sugar cookies and biting into it.

"Because I'm not like the rest of the world," he declared with a strong sense of pride about himself.

Kai shook his head again, still grinning a little, "Interesting…I was just trying to get over my dry spell."

"What'cha mean 'just?' If you ask me a year of shooting blanks sounds a little more than 'just' something," Tala pointed out with a mouthful of cookie.

"…You're probably right. Maybe it means I just need to give up on it," he said, sounding like he was seriously considering it.

Tala choked a bit when he heard it though, "Hey! You just told me last night I couldn't give up you damn hypocrite!"

"I don't mean give up my life. Just my work, it's dead already anyway."

"Boy, and you talk about me being annoying, if only you could hear yourself. Your pictures are awesome, get it? Don't call them dead," Tala insisted.

"Were. They were awesome, but now I can't even come up with any reason to pick up a brush," Kai admitted.

"It's just a dry spell like you said, no reason to give up though," Tala persisted.

Kai sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Listen it's been a year. I've tried but I really have no desire to try."

Tala grumbled and crossed his arms, leaning back against the raining to try and come up with a decent argument. That's when it hit him, "Hey…when'd you meet the Governor?"

Kai gave a short dry laugh in his throat, "See, now you're catching on," he said, taking another cookie and standing back up, "Thanks for the cookies brat. Don't stay out here long," he said on his way back to the ladder.

Tala watched him go, it really made sense now. Sure Kai was able to go on living but his humanly desires were gone, broken? Or could they be pieced back together?

* * *

There you have it! A bit longer than the last chapter but took quite a bit longer to write. When I first started this story I wanted to post updates on the days the chapter took place, but since life has become more complicated that isnt happening . But today is Halloween, my favorite holliday and the one day (other than christmas) that it is considered somewhat normal to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas several times in a row. This is my Halloween present to you lovely readers and what do I ask for in return?...reviews please! I will update as my schedule allows so pwease be patient!

Your loving bohemian(...actually I'm a pirate today), Mad-TopHat-Ter

SIDENOTE: again this chapter may look funny. lately, for some reason, my ms word is being a poo head


	7. Chapter 6

Hooray! Another update! Thank you to all the reviewers, your comments helped me greatly and I am working on replying to all of them! Hope you all enjoyed your week, I know I didn't . but I'm not going to complain because the weekend is finally here! Yay! I'm not going to rant simply because I am tired and I'm fairly certain you are here to read my story, not hear about me.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Cait Red Studios, Loft.**

**Upper East Side New York, NY**

**Tuesday September 19 2006, 7:45AM**

Whoever decided to create a phone with an alarm clock was a madman. Alarm clocks you can justify breaking or forgetting to set, a phone however was something commonly kept around and you couldn't get rid of. This was Kai's mindset of the morning when he abruptly awoke to an annoying tune of the Cancan. "What the hell?" he grumbled, tiredly rolling over and feeling around on the coffee table for his phone, pressing a button on the side before dropping it to the floor. He glanced down at it and saw taped on the front: 'Can you Cancan?' and sighed in annoyance, _'Stupid brat…'_ he thought, rolling back over into the loveseat and pulling the blanket tighter around him.

For the life of him he couldn't remember why the alarm had even gone off. It couldn't have been Tuesday already… could it? He rolled back over and picked up the phone, flipping it open only to be greeted by a picture of what he could only assume was his breakfast yesterday, and his caption had been changed to: _Have you eaten your breakfast today?_ Kai had to admit in all the annoyance he was slightly amused at the red head's work to pester him. Eyes scanned down to the date in the bottom right hand corner and he swore when he saw 'Tuesday 9-19-06' staring back at him.

How had he lost track of his days off? In little over an hour he had to be at Central Park ready to run a mile around the park then coach a team of 11 teenagers who were undoubtedly more awake than he was right now, _'At least they have reason to be…'_ the local high schools excused them first period Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday so they could come to practice. Now normally this would be unheard of, but since the team was the best in the state and always won them titles, the teachers were more lenient.

He sighed heavily, a lot had changed since the last time he'd been out, and it was the red head sleeping on the couch by the windows had really eaten up his entire break. Then again maybe a long morning of running, planning, and kicking the hell out of stuff was just what he needed to feel better. So finally he sat up and put his feet on the floor, standing up and heading for the shower when he spotted Tala. The red head was tangled up in the blankets on the couch looking rather uncomfortable but in a sound sleep. Kai went over and untangled him, straightening him out comfortably and retrieving the pillow from the floor before covering him back up.

A door on the back wall led to a good sized bathroom. Lofts were fairly simple. They consisted of one large open space, several windows, a closet or two, a bathroom in a separate room, and a kitchen if you were lucky. At the turn of the century they became quite popular and the prices sky rocketed $1,000 plus. Rich wanna be boho's had come to the city and forever changed the real estate.

Fortunately the owner of the Cait Red Studio's, Elmira Swenson, had been a longtime fan of his work, and was more than happy to house him. She was really a pleasant woman once you got to know her, though like any New Yorker she wouldn't be pushed around and the elderly woman would shoot off your head if you made her mad enough. Actually she was one of the few that didn't harass Kai when his dry spell hit. Maybe that was because she'd seen him return after his months stay at Balvok manor.

Kai remembered coming in somewhat of a mess, his clothes dirty, hair dull, and a bruise on his cheek. Elmira, clearly aware he must have been a mess emotionally too, didn't question him and instead acted more like a worried mother. That reminded him he was supposed to take her daughter Julia to practice this morning. First things first, he needed a shower.

The sound of running water woke Tala up from his deep sleep, normally it wouldn't bother him but right now, _'…Damn it!' _he thought, pulling the pillow over his head to try and ignore the sound…but he still knew it was there. He couldn't take it and quickly got up, heading for the bathroom. He poked his head inside the door and was relived to see that the opaque black and white shower curtain would keep Kai from noticing him and he scurried in quietly. He made it past the shower unnoticed and to the toilet, glancing over to make sure his presence was unknown, then unbuttoned the front of the sleep pants.

Even if he didn't see or hear him, Kai quickly took notice of him when the shower water went from warm to blazing. The sheer shock bothered him more than the heat and he quickly turned off the water, just in time to hear the panicked red head running from the bathroom. He probably should have been madder but he actually found it quite amusing that even when he tried to have a moments peace now the brat found a way to make thing difficult, _'Oh well…Payback will be a bitch,' _he thought deviously before turning the water back on.

When he got out of the shower and dried off he wrapped the towel around his waist and headed out to get some clothes. He saw Tala fiddling around in the kitchen, glancing over nervously when he heard Kai come out but quickly cut his eyes away, hoping to appear innocent. Kai said nothing as he opened the door to the closet and pulled out a pair of black and white stripped sleep pants, boxers, and a black long sleeved shirt that looked like it had been bought for someone taller than him but with the waist the size of a little girl.

"Going back to bed?" Tala asked, finding that odd for someone who woke up to get a shower.

"Nope, out," Kai answered as he pulled on his clothes.

Tala turned back around to his attempt to make breakfast so Kai could dress, "Like that?"

"When one goes out to teach testosterone high teens, one learns to dress comfortably," was the response as he pulled up his pants, as always seeming too long and the material gathering at his feet.

"You teach?" Tala was intrigued by this and glanced back to him.

"Soccer in Central Park," Kai said with a nod, pulling on the shirt, it was fitted tight but too long in the arms so it gathered at his wrists and covered his waist and the tops of his hands.

When he heard this Tala laughed a little, "You're kidding." Kai gave him an inquisitive look and Tala turned around, leaning against the island and saying, "Soccer's a girl's sport you know."

"Is that so?" Kai looked quite amused when he heard his opinion, "What makes you say that?"

"There's no challenge," it wasn't what he should have said to Kai.

The grin on his face was really quite devious and he crossed to the kitchen, casually pulling a cup out of the cabinet, "Get ready. You're coming with me today."

"The hell I am!" Tala declared.

"Suit yourself…but mind you if you don't come I'll make sure to make the rest of your day a living hell," Kai threatened in a tone that made it clear he would follow his word through. Tala didn't argue and he hurried off to shower. Five minutes later he came back out and saw Kai sitting on the loveseat with a very attractive looking blonde beside him. He'd walked in on the middle of a conversation apparently because they didn't pay any attention to him as he came out. Kai finally noticed him out of the corner of his eye, "Hey. Your clothes are on the couch, Julia was nice enough to bring them up."

"Julia huh? Didn't know you had a girlfriend," Tala teased as he gathered up his clothes, they looked much brighter without all the dirt they'd gathered from the past month. When they both laughed he looked back to them in confusion, Julia saying, "Please, I could never go out with him."

"What, he bad in bed?" Tala asked casually. Julia laughed but Kai rolled his eyes, "We've been friends for 6 years, you can't be in a relationship with someone you actually know. It's just no fun," he said.

Tala laughed and shook his head before leaving to change. When he was gone Julia sat up and asked with high interest, "So pooky, a cute guy comes out of your shower in the morning. Is this a new development in your love life?"

"Julia I'm ashamed of you," Kai scolded. Elmira had introduced him to her when she was only 11 and he had to admit the girl was fun to have around.

"Aw you know I'm just teasing!" she gave him a playful shove, "Seriously though, what'cha doing with a guy in your house. Getting blackmailed?"

Kai had grown quite good at lying over the past few years of living in this city and quickly devised a story, "Merely an acquaintance. A West Side brat who needs some help," he said. Damn. That was a really bad lie and now he looked charitable. He'd have time to tweak it later but right now he was just glad Julia was gullible.

Tala came back out in his common street attire of faded black jeans, a hole in the left knee, and a green t-shirt with a black anarchy sign on the side. It was a strong contrast from Kai's lazy boho style and Julia's 'Daisy Duke' black shorts and white soccer jersey, tied up in the back with a rubber band and a red hooded jacket left unzipped to boast the soccer logo…and a very nice rack.

"You're going to get sicker," Kai said calmly.

"Not if I borrow a jacket," Tala replied, rummaging through the closet and pulling out a blue and black hooded jacket. Nodding a bit to signify his lack of care, Kai picked up the green messenger bag and led them out.

Central Park was a wonderful place. It was always well kept and safe with the police officers on patrol on horseback, people gathering to partake in all there was to offer. Along the eastern portion of the park were stables where you could rent a horse or bike, numerous paved and dirt paths taking runners or the casual walkers around, pools open during the summer, fields for all sports, and ofcourse plenty of just plain open space to fall back in the grass and rest.

After a lengthy walk from the main entrance they reached the soccer field, scattered a mess with fallen leaves, a long bench on either side of the field. When they got there seven teens between the ages of 16 and 19 were already there, three kicking around a ball, the other four sitting by the far goal chatting away. Julia ran ahead to join the three kicking the ball around, Tala remaining by Kai who shrugged his bag off onto the bench, pulling out a set of red cleats tied together by the laces and sitting down. Tala sat down on the other side of him, watching the sport with a look of utter boredom.

"Yo, you know you're supposed to be the first one here," teased a voice behind them and Tala glanced back and saw a curly blond haired male in black shorts and white jersey, just like the uniform all the others on the field were wearing.

"And you're not supposed to question my methods Enrique," Kai answered, finally managing to undo the knot in the laces of the cleats.

"Guess we're both guilty," laughed the blond, jumping over the back of the bench and landing on the other side of Kai, "Who's this?" he asked, leaning over to look at Tala, "We aren't getting a new sub are we?"

"Ofcourse not. He's just a brat who thinks soccer is a girls sport," Kai said while toeing off his shoes and pulling on the cleats.

"Really now?" Enrique grinned from ear to ear, "We'll have to prove him wrong I guess."

"My thoughts exactly," and when Kai said that Tala realized something: he may just regret this day. And he was absolutely correct. When the remaining 2 players showed up he was tricked into the 'touch and go' warm up. Now for those of you unfamiliar with that one it's fairly simple: you start at one of the goals on either side of the field and when you hear the whistle you have to run and touch the first line, then run back to where you started. Then you go to the second on the next whistle, then the third and so on. It sounds very easy and doesn't look all that difficult, but by the end of it all you can be very glad it's over…until the whistle goes again and you have to start all over. Tala gave up halfway through the second one and flopped down by Kai, out of breath and in disbelief that he made them do one more after the second, "Tired?" he asked with a grin as he spun the stringed whistle around his finger.

"It would be easy to do if I was feeling better," Tala insisted, though he knew that wasn't true. Instead he decided to turn the conversation and pick on Kai, "What about you? Why aren't you out there?"

"True I should be, especially since a coach is part of the team, but then who'd blow the whistle?" he replied, bringing it to his lips and signaling the final leg of the touch and go.

"You're just being lazy," scowled Tala, watching them finish and come over, only looking slightly tired from it all. If he thought his day was over he was wrong. Next was a mile jog around the park, which Kai again tricked him into; which was quite easy to do since he himself was going. After that were drills consisting of everything from off sides to corners, neither of which Tala had ever heard of but he was glad to see some of the others tiring after an hour…even if he was sitting on the sidelines, out of breath and tired, most of the time. When the hour was getting wrapped up with some shots on goal Kai came back over to the sidelines and sat down by the exhausted red head, though he himself didn't look too terribly tired, "So?"

"So what?"

"Still think soccer's a girl sport?"

Tala grumbled in annoyance, "Well it sure isn't that difficult."

Kai's devious smirk appeared again and before Tala could question him he stood up and headed for the goal where the team was practicing, signaling him to follow, "Enrique, he still isn't convinced," Kai said, getting the attention of the blond goalie.

Enrique looked over at Tala with a bit of an odd look then caught onto what Kai had planned, "Really?" he pulled off the goalie gloves and stepped out of the goal he'd so easily protected, "Give it a try then."

Tala gave him a look of annoyance, "Nah, not interested."

"Come on, it's not that hard right?" Kai mocked, this being the easiest way to trick him into it.

**30 minutes later**

"I hate you! I hate you so frickin much!"

"Oh don't be so loud, it's your fault you know," he told the whining red head.

"No it's not, if you hadn't tricked me-"

"You do know you could have said no," Kai said. He had to admit he was enjoying this. They'd just gotten back to the Cait Red Studio's after a nuisance of a car ride. Tala had done very poorly at goal work and in a short time hurt his ankle…ofcourse what mattered was that he admitted he'd been wrong about the sport, "Really, you've got to learn to think."

"What's there to think about?" Tala scoffed, scooting out of the cab first and putting his good foot out first, then the other and he nearly fell over.

Kai grabbed his side though and shook his head, "How about: 'My ankle's sprained and I'm about to step out into the busy streets.'"

"Shutup," he barked, quieting down though when Kai abruptly picked him up. Julia ran ahead to the studio doors and opened them so they could get in. "See you tomorrow Kai!" she said, waving with a smile before hurrying off to her door on the first floor. The trip up the stairs was pretty much silent. Tala was embarrassed and slightly peeved that he had to be carried, and kept his eyes cut down to avoid Kai's. Kai however didn't seem to mind carrying him; then again very little seemed to faze him Tala noticed. On the fifth floor Kai finally put him down for a moment to unlock and open the door to the loft, then picked him back up and brought him inside, shutting the door behind them with his foot.

Kai set him down on the couch, still a mess with the blankets he'd slept under, then headed for the kitchen. Tala sighed and undid his shoes, having to pull the right one off much more carefully than the left. It looked fine but it sure as hell hurt.

"Here," he heard and sat back up and saw Kai holding out a glass of bronze colored liquid, another in his other hand. Tala took it and examined it closely, "What is it?"

The odd look Kai gave him spoke for itself, "Brandy…Oh, you've never drunk before," he said. Yes the boy was under aged but he assumed that meant little to a West Side brat who…well clearly hadn't been with a friendly bunch.

"Well I have but not this stuff," he said. True, he'd never been that great financially so high price drinks were unknown to him.

"Interesting…well since you can't take any medication for another day or so this should help take the edge off," Kai said, not going to chance medicine reacting with what could be left in the boy's blood. He came around the back of the couch and sat down on the floor in front of him, setting his glass down on the low table then picking up Tala's injured foot and pushing the pant leg up. Reflex taking over, Tala quickly kicked him, right in the jaw. They both made a sound of pain, as the kick hurt Tala's foot even more. "What the hell?" demanded Kai, rubbing his sore jaw and his head ringing.

"Back off sicko!" Tala snarled, glaring at him fiercely.

Kai tilted his head, obviously confused, "Chill, I was just trying to see if it's broken or sprained."

Tala was clearly embarrassed by his mistake, and what he must be thinking, as all color vanished from his face. However Kai laughed, "Lighten up brat, I'm not like that," he said, taking his foot again and examining the ankle. When he traced his thumb over the bone lightly Tala shifted a little with the shiver it sent through his body. Kai didn't notice the impulse and after a minute he leaned back against the side of the table and put his foot down, "Fortunately it's not broken, just a minor sprain. It should feel better by tomorrow morning."

"Oh so now you're a doctor?" Tala questioned, holding his glass up to the light and looking at the liquor curiously.

"Nope, but the same thing happens to about half the team within the first two months. You get used to it," Kai told him, casually standing up again and heading for the bathroom, returning with a beige colored bandage, "Here, it'll hurt like a bitch getting on but you'll be glad you did. I suggest getting a bit tipsy so you don't feel anything first," he said, tossing the fabric brace to him.

Now just because he was stubborn, Tala ignored the last part, put his drink down, and pulled the bandage on quickly. The old saying 'quick and painless' didn't apply here and he howled with pain, ankle still throbbing with pain after it was on. "Now, what did we learn today?" Kai asked with a content smirk, sitting down on the couch beside him.

"Soccer isn't a girl's sport," he grumbled, still holding his hurting foot with one hand as he reached for his drink, hoping it would take the edge off like Kai said. He found the sweet tasting drink really much more enjoyable than what he'd drunk before though not as potent, "So why do you do it anyways?"

"It's a good second income and keeps me entertained," Kai told him, sinking back into the couch and staring ahead out the window.

"Second?" Tala wasn't aware of where most of Kai's money was coming from…more like whom. Kai didn't say anything but instead took a drink from his glass. From his silence Tala pieced together a basic idea and broke the serious thought with a grin, "Plus without it you'd get fat."

Kai laughed and pushed him a little, "According to you I don't eat enough to get any weight."

"Speaking of which, I'm hungry, what'cha want for lunch?" Tala asked, starting to get up but grimacing and falling back into the couch thanks to his ankle.

"Well considering you can't get up for a while and I'd likely burn the building down I guess we have to starve," the thought didn't seem to bother him one bit.

It didn't bode well with Tala though who was still recovering, "Or we order Chinese from that place up the road."

"That works too," Kai said, pulling his phone out of his back pocket and flipping it open. Tala noticed a message on the screen: 6 missed calls, and when the list came up 5 of them were from the same number. Kai didn't seem bothered by it and dismissed them all before flipping through the very long list of contacts to one 'Peaking' the name of the Chinese place up the road.

"Sesame beef, general tso's, and egg rolls," Tala requested, his large appetite ever surprising with his little size. It would take roughly 30 minutes and then have to be delivered so they had around 45 minutes to spare now.

"So who called?" Tala asked, in reference to the missed call list he'd seen earlier.

"Just a friend," he said, being very vague.

"What about the other five?" his persistence was unmatched.

"The Governor," the reply was short but not bitter. It was clear he didn't like the man but the reply also signaled he wouldn't let him have any affect on him.

"So…" Tala was curious about something but hesitant to ask.

Kai noticed him nervously swirling the contents of his glass and said, "Spit it out brat, I wont bite you."

"…Why are you working for him?" he finally asked, looking over to him for an answer. He was relieved to see his expression hadn't changed, still staring out the window in a manner of disinterest, "…I made a bad choice and he used it against me."

"Blackmail," Tala summarized, "What did you do?"

"Something…" he said vaguely, not about to tell him about the filthy and disgraceful line of work. Sure it had seemed like a good idea at first and the money was a wonder…now though it was only his greatest regret.

"No details?" Tala asked, very curious now.

"It's not something you need to know."

Much to his surprise Tala nodded, "Right-io," he said, holding his glass up, "Here's to hoping the bastard rots in hell!"

Kai smiled and raised his own glass, "I'll toast to that," he said, their glasses tapping then their contents downed.

Tala put the glass down and smiled, "You know what we should do? Let's get uber smashed!"

"Smashed? I don't think I'm ready to get arrested for getting a minor drunk," Kai said, amused by his enthusiasm though.

"Aw come on, it'll be fun! And we won't even have to go out and get caught!" Tala said, practically beaming now, "Just have to go to the corner store and pick up something strong then we can come back here and voila!"

"I don't know. You're hard enough to put up with when you're sober."

"Kai, please, I promise I'll be good! And you know what? I'll be so hung over in the morning I wont have to bug you about breakfast!" he persisted. Little did he know Kai had as much difficulty convincing the store he was 21 as he did, the guy did look under aged still contrary to what his license said. Finally though he returned with four bottles of takella, another rich drink Tala was unfamiliar with though he seemed disappointed to see there were only four bottles. Ofcourse by the time they'd finished half of the first he could care less, the drink was MUCH stronger than he thought and he was feeling much better with the liquid fire in his mouth.

"You're such newbie," Kai told him. Contrary to Tala he still seemed quite sober and composed…mentally at least. Halfway through his drink he went over to the closet his work was hidden in and pulled out a black top hat. The heat in the studio was on the fritz again, this time it had bumped the temperature up to around 90 degrees so he'd pushed his sleeves up, allowing Tala's drunken self to doodle on his forearms with a black marker he'd found. He couldn't help but laugh every now and then, sometimes for no reason as if he had some funny secret he was keeping in his mind, sometimes at the drunk beside him.

"Am not, I'm just out of practice," mused Tala as he sketched out stick figures with disproportioned limbs, and random things (such as kitties, a moose, and a slice of cheese) all over Kai's arm.

When he sat back to take a swig of the potent drink Kai looked down at his arm covered in black marker, which he hoped wasn't permanent, "You really suck."

Taking offense Tala put his bottle down and waved the tip of the marker threateningly at Kai, "Hey, its art. At least I'm making some," he said.

Contrary to his seemingly composed exterior, Kai really was feeling tipsy, not as bombed as the red head though and he easily took the marker from him and swatted his hand away. Before Tala could react, the marker was coming towards his face and in two quick movements Kai sat back with a pleased look on his face, "There, I made art. Happy?"

Tala wasn't sure what had been done so he reached over and picked up the label he'd peeled off the bottle and examined his reflection in the silvery back, "…Holy shit I'm French!" he laughed at the black moustache above his lips. He took a drink from his bottle before taking the marker back, "My turn, my turn!" he clumsily grabbed the front of Kai's shirt and pulled him forward. Since all of his forearms and both hands were pretty much covered already he resorted to the remaining uncovered flesh, doodling three poorly draw stick figures and a pig on his neck, "There. The big bad pig and the three little Goldilocks."

"Not familiar with that fairy tale," Kai said, thinking for a moment though to make sure there wasn't one.

"Once upon a time there were three little Goldilocks and a big bad pig, then a bomb hit and they all died," Tala told him with a laugh, slumping forward against him.

As a result the marker tip went back against Kai's neck and slid down with Tala's loose grip, leaving a mark down his neck to the top of his shirt where it fell from his grip, landing in his lap. "That's not a very good story," he didn't mind though and picked up the marker, easily shrugging Tala off so he fell back onto the couch, lying quite comfortably too.

"Yeah well this isn't very good art," he complained, fixing his face to move his 'moustache' back and forth. The next minute though Kai pushed his shirt up, using that hand to hold him in place while the other brought the marker down to his stomach. Tala didn't complain, though he did laugh every now and then when the tip of the marker grazed over a ticklish nerve on his side. After a few minutes he wondered what Kai was drawing, he was too out of his senses right now to follow the trail of the marker and couldn't sit up with Kai's hand holding him down. But he did notice Kai's eyes had lost their glaze from the intoxication and seemed quite in focus, "What'cha doin?"

Kai didn't answer but smirked a little, taking a moment to fix his top hat which was sliding down. Tala sighed when he didn't get an answer, assuming this was going to take a while, so he reached over and picked up the straw he'd been playing with this morning and stuck it in the bottle of liquor so he could drink it in his current position.

Finally Kai sat back, still not letting Tala sit up though and looking quite transfixed in his work. "Dude, I wanna see now!" whined Tala, squirming under the hold.

"But it's not done yet, wouldn't want to ruin the surprise yet would you?" Kai asked, putting the end of the marker between his teeth so he could use the free hand to pick up his bottle of liquor and then holding the marker between two fingers as he took a drink.

"Surprise? Wat surprise?" his speech was slurred a little but his curiosity was only peaked further now.

"The work that will be what gets me over my dry spell," Kai's reply clearly shocked Tala but he didn't seem to mind as he put the bottle back on the table and leaned back over the red head, "So be good and wait."

Something about the way he said it made Tala shiver, maybe because he was so vulnerable underneath him and the always domineering presence that was Kai. He'd felt nothing but safe since he'd been here but at the moment he felt slightly discomforted, but…in a good sort of way. Trying to sort his current state out after almost an entire bottle of liquor wasn't easy, "Mmtay, but it better not be anything stupid or I'm gonna go get a shower."

Kai smirked a little, "As much as you need one, you're not going anywhere until I'm finished."

Again Tala's mind hazed at his words, "That's hot," he mumbled unintentionally.

The marker stopped moving and Kai looked back up at him, with a look of minor confusion, "What?"

"Say something," Tala said, his intoxicated mind wasn't keeping much reign on his thoughts right now.

"You're a West Side brat with no artistic or athletic abilities."

Tala grinned in a very catlike manner, letting out a pleased little moan, unable to stop himself now. For some reason the more he said, the more his mind reeled and he craved more of the sensation, "See? That was really hot. Come on, say something else."

"Okay, I think you've had enough," Kai said, slightly concerned about Tala's current state of mind. When he reached to take the bottle away with the hand that had been holding Tala down, Tala reached up and traced the little fairy tale he'd drawn on Kai's neck, "Nonsense I feel splendid," he hummed with a grin.

Kai had taken the bottle from him and put it on the table out of his reach, but the light trail of his finger on his neck chilled him quite a bit and he shivered a little. "Wat's wrong? You cold? I know how we could keep warm," Tala said with a laugh as he traced down the stray line going down his neck and stopping at his shirt. Unfortunately for him Kai had recomposed his nerves by now and stopped Tala's wandering fingers, "Perfectly fine actually. I think you could use a nap though to sleep off your buzz."

"Psh, not a chance. You gotta finish your work right? So go ahead, make me yours," he laughed at his innuendo bringing his other hand up to pat Kai on the head.

"Tempting but I think I'm done for now," however as soon as he said it Tala's free hand trailed down his face and to the front of his shirt, pulling him down to him and into a kiss.

As much as it alarmed him Kai felt himself melt into the sensation, mind hazed with liquor though still aware of what was going on. Tala tried to pull him closer to feed the desire so strongly built in his body but Kai pulled back off of him, dropping the marker and grabbing Tala's other hand as well so he couldn't try anything, "You don't want to do this."

Disappointed but not discouraged by what he said Tala grinned again, "Sure I do. C'mon Kai, it'll be fun."

"You're drunk, it wouldn't be right and you know it," Kai's tone didn't falter and it was quite obvious he wasn't going to change his mind.

"You have no idea how hot you sound right now," Tala said smoothly, leaning up to take his lips but it was no use with his hands held down, "Let's not be straight anymore, you'd be worth it."

Before Kai could say anything the phone rang from across the room where it had been left on the coffee table by the loveseat. "Phone's ringing!" Tala stated the obvious. Since he knew it wouldn't stop ringing until answered, Kai let go of Tala's wrists and got off the couch, heading over to answer it as Tala idly hummed a tune to himself.

"What…" when he heard the voice on the other line it was the last person he wanted to hear from, but his entire being sobered up instantly, "What do you want…yeah he's here…" the next thing he heard though made his temper flare. Boris wanted Tala to come to the manor when he knew perfectly well the boy was still recovering from what he'd already done to him.

"Is it for me?" Tala asked, rolling over and scooting up to look around the back of the couch at Kai. When he saw the look on his face, even when it wasn't directed at him, he knew something was going on, "What's up?"

Kai didn't answer him, "Bastard you can't be serious, after…yes but that doesn't mean you can do this to him…"

Tala sat up and looked over the back of the couch, watching Kai intently and clearly quite rattled and nervous. Kai noticed him out of the corner of his eye and had to sit down on the loveseat to try and keep from saying anything to make this situation worse. His mind was reeling right now about what to do. He wasn't about to let Boris have his way with Tala, especially not with his current condition, that was when an idea hit him, "Just let me take his place."

"Kai!" Tala shouted in a mix of mortification and disbelief. Kai ignored him though, "…Yeah…Right, be there in an hour," he finished, flipping the phone closed just in time to hear what Tala had to say, "You can't do this!"

"Listen you're still recovering, mentally and physically. I'm not letting you go," Kai said calmly as he stood up took off his hat, dropping it on the loveseat and heading for the bathroom to wash all the marker off.

"So you're going to suffer instead?" Tala barked, getting to his feet and trying to go after him but his ankle caused him to fall. When Kai saw him fall he came over to help him up, "Well that's the basic…" but he stopped when got down by him and realized he was shaking, "…Tala?"

There was no immediate reply, and he kept his face down, but slowly Tala choked out in a shaky voice, "…I'm sorry." He couldn't help but blame himself, if only he'd been stronger…But he found comfort when a set of arms encircled his body and he immediately hid his face in Kai's shoulder, trying pointlessly to keep from crying.

"It's not your fault," Kai said, holding onto him securely. Tala couldn't understand how he could be…like this. He couldn't even think up a word to describe what was going on. After the way he'd acted only moments ago, the days he'd been here, and his entire life for that matter, why was Kai still being…no he couldn't think of a word for it. Nice? Understanding? Forgiving? What was it? And why oh why couldn't he explain the feelings it stirred so deeply within him?

* * *

Woah, many changes of pace huh? Personally I think this chapter was difficult to write, simply because in this I tried to ease the transition into…well I'm not sure what you'd call what they are now, but I know what they will be . you'll just have to wait and see though! I promise the next chapter will come soon and it will be very worth the wait. Why? Wait and be surprised! Until then please review and let me know what you think…hm, I'll tell you what. Since I already have it finished, the day I get 10 more reviews (currently have 13) I'll post the new chapter. If that doesn't happen by Friday though I'll post it anyway . Until then my lovelies!

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	8. Chapter 7

Okey-dokey, Friday has come and gone and in all honesty I wouldn't have updated before now even if I did get all the reviews I asked for. This chapter easily took the most time simply because it is not my usual field of writing and I found myself constantly contemplating how to do this. If you haven't put the pieces together let me spell it out: **This is the big lemon chapter which the majority of people who search for M rated Kai/Tala fics with the genre of romance are looking for. **XD I know, stereotyping is bad, please no grudges as I meant it all in jest. Right-io! For those of you who aren't here to read a lemon and don't feel comfortable doing so **I assure you that you do not have to read this chapter in order to understand later ones. **However you are welcome to. This also became quite lengthy and honestly I've surprised myself in writing this. Please let me know what you think as this is not my usual field.

**Warnings: **As I said before, this chapter is filled with **LEMON **but also drops that four lettered **F **word a few times. I am merely saying this so nobody has any reason to throw something up in my face about lack of warning.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own beyblade, the city of New York, or any of the cooking products mentioned (You will learn what I mean later)

Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers and I apologize for the time this took in writing, however I hope your wait has not been in vain! Please continue reading and I will have another chapter up within the week! School has been keeping me busy but with a new quarter upon us life is in the process of settling down so I hope to find some time to write this century.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Cait Red Studios, Loft.**

**Upper East Side New York, NY**

**Tuesday September 19 2006, 10:00PM**

Nine hours. He'd been gone for 9 hours. The loft seemed oddly dull without his short remarks and lack of interest…like that made any sense. God why wasn't anything making sense? Even now when Tala had sobered up his head was still abuzz.

'_I don't understand…'_ he thought. Why had he said those things? Why had Kai taken his place? Why didn't Kai blame him? And…_ 'Why do I care?'_

True a lot had changed over the past month or so, but wasn't he still the same West Side misfit? The same person who'd broken laws for fun, stolen when he didn't need to, lied, cheated, and drank, doing nothing but bitching and cursing the life he was born into and never trying to change? Or had that person died that night in jail? Apparently so because none of this would have crossed his mind before then, "…What's happened to me," he muttered.

To make his situation worse his body was going through a small bout of withdrawal. He was still sitting on the loveseat where Kai left him, keeping a blanket pulled tight over his body and hugging his knees to his chest. Only a couple more days, by then the drug should be out of his system and his body back to normal, "…He wont have to protect me then."

He could only imagine what Kai thought of him after the drinking incident. He could clearly remember all that happened and it made him nervous about Kai's return, _'…Well he'll never drink with me again.'_ How had he been able to say that out loud? Not even living a week with a guy and already he was questioning his sexuality? Nonsense, that couldn't be true. He was just drunk and having a good time…right? Every time he thought about it he got uneasy. When he told himself 'it was just a drunk slip' he knew he wasn't _that_ drunk, just enough to let a few thoughts slip. And when he said 'maybe it meant something' he argued that even if it did Kai was straight.

All-in-all, he'd spent the last 9 hours arguing with himself. After he'd sobered up though he found the argument even more difficult. He knew he should have gotten some rest like Kai said, but he wanted to wait for him to come back so he could finish his work. He had to admit it was funny to know that on his stomach, sketched out in black marker, was Kai's first piece of actual work in over a year. He hadn't even looked at it, he'd been told to wait and he figured it was the least he could do.

Tala was more than relieved when his body finally settled back down out of the withdrawal, assuring him it wouldn't be much long he'd have to suffer like that. When it was over he looked up at the clock on the wall, barely visible in the street light. _10:30_

'…_I wonder If he'll be back tonight,'_ Tala thought, sighing and looking back out the window. As if on cue, he heard a knock on the door and shrugged off the blanket, getting up to see who it was, assuming that Kai would have just let himself in. He unlocked the door and opened it only to see Kai standing there in his same demeanor, but with an odd glint in his eyes that made Tala quite uncomfortable under, "Hey, what happened to your ke-" but he couldn't finish his question. Kai had stepped in and put a hand on either side of his face and pulled his lips against his own.

He didn't have time to think, as he immediately responded and wrapped his arms around Kai's shoulders, holding tight to him and craving more. Tala let out a little moan from his throat as he felt Kai's tongue slip between his lips, taking his mouth as his own. Falling completely limp in his hold, Tala slowly shut his eyes. He had no idea what spurred this sudden attack on his body but he was enjoying every second of it and craved more of the attention.

Kai pulled back for a moment, his hands trailing down from Tala's cheeks to around his waist, picking him up and pulling him closer. Obligingly Tala wrapped his legs around his waist and held on around his neck, not to keep from falling but to keep from parting. He could feel the burning rising between his thighs and his head rolled back when Kai pushed him against the closed door behind them and pressed his own body hard against Tala's. The sensation drove him mad and he muttered the two tone's name as he felt Kai's mouth against his exposed neck, the warm tongue teasing the pale flesh. His breath hitched and Tala laced his fingers in his hair, encouraging him to take more.

One of Kai's hands came around to the front of his body, sliding down between Tala's legs to care for the burning member. He cried at the touch, pressing himself against his hand to further the unbelievable sensation, but Kai's hand pressed him back down against the door and the feel of being completely dominated was, surprisingly, arousing and Tala loved every moment of it.

Suddenly he heard a banging and opened his eyes to see the cause of the noise. That's when he was brought back to his senses and realized he was still lying covered up on the couch, _'…What the hell was that?'_ he thought, sitting up quickly. He was sweating and still feeling very aroused, despite his shock, _'…He was…and I…'_ his thoughts were a mess from the dream, _'I can't be…'_ but he couldn't finish the thought, as it was interrupted by another banging and he jumped a little at the noise.

After a moment he realized it was coming from the door and he hesitated a little to answer it, reluctant of a de-ja-vu encounter. Then again he couldn't just ignore it, so he got up and crossed over to the door, unlocking it and opening it, tensing up when he saw it was Kai. He looked composed as usual as if nothing had happened, "Forgot my keys," he explained, coming in and dropping his bag by the door.

Tala nodded a little at his explanation reminding himself it had all just been a dream, "Oh," was all he said as he shut the door and headed back over to the couch to sit down while Kai was in the kitchen digging through a cabinet for what could only be the carton of peppermint tea, "Looks like your feeling better," he said.

"Huh?" Tala jumped when he heard him.

Kai found the box and looked back over at him, "Your ankle, you walked just fine it looked like," he said, "Plus you've sobered up." When Tala only nodded and didn't give a smart bratty reply Kai knew something was up but decided not to mention it. He finished making his drink then came over and sat down on the couch, "Didn't I tell you to get some sleep?"

Again Tala seemed jumpy, "Oh, yeah. I couldn't."

"Why not?"

Tala tried to stay composed, but to say he was shaken after the dream was an understatement, "…I just couldn't."

"Hm," Kai said, clearly not going to push him for information. Tala didn't know why and it made him even more uncomfortable, _'He couldn't know could he? I'm not that obvious right?_' he asked himself nervously, glancing from him back to the window. What on the face of the earth could have caused such a dream? Well that was obvious, Kai. God even sitting here now was driving him insane with emotions he couldn't sort out; and they weren't even touching!

Kai said nothing, simply enjoyed his drink and stared ahead out the window absent mindedly. Tala knew Kai didn't have the slightest idea what was going through his head, hell the guy would never have even fathomed a dream like that…there was no way he could understand, "…I was just…thinking I guess," Tala finally said, referring to Kai's question earlier.

"Thinking? Be careful it's a dangerous thing you know…" Kai told him before finishing his drink and putting the empty mug down on the table, "Lie down."

"What?" Tala asked quickly.

"Lie down. You can think lying down can't you? And then I can finish what I started," Kai said, picking up the marker from the table.

Now declining would clearly prove that Kai was the reason for his unease, and Tala didn't want to do that so he lied down. Kai sat down between his legs again, pushing up his shirt and pulling the cap of the marker off with his teeth. After a moment though he took the cap out of his mouth, "You know how much easier this would be if you'd just relax?"

That was it; Tala couldn't take any more of it. Even if Kai meant nothing along his thoughts, everything he said drove some image into his head of what he wanted. Without thinking he brought his hands up and pushed him away, rolling off the couch and moving away before Kai could react.

"What's wrong with you?" Kai asked, very confused at the moment and slightly put off by what just happened.

"Nothing! I…I don't know," Tala said, looking away quickly to avoid his eyes.

"Look…why don't you just get some sleep, you'll feel better in the morning," Kai suggested, sounding concerned.

'_Ofcourse I'll feel better. I'll have another dream like that…'_ he thought nervously. He didn't want that did he? He couldn't want… "Kai…"

"What?"

Oh God he hadn't realized he'd said that out loud, he couldn't have, "Nothing!"

"See that's odd. Usually when people say my name they want something," Kai said, impatiently tapping the marker against his knee. In all honesty he'd had a rough evening and wasn't up for any drama, especially when for the first time in almost a year he wanted to sketch out something of decent value.

"Kai I…I don't know what…" he couldn't say it and his voice trailed off.

Kai just smirked a little, "Listen, you don't have to tell me anything brat," his comment shocked Tala, was he seriously not going to pursue his suspicious behavior? "If you don't want to tell me then don't, I promise I wont hold it against you…Besides with the way you're acting I don't think I want to know."

Tala didn't say anything for a minute but looked back over at him, just to make sure he wasn't just kidding, "…Thanks." He wasn't going to tell him. The last thing he wanted was to ruin this new friendship over a dream; after all Kai was straight. Maybe it had just been a fluky dream that meant nothing and would never happen…but if that was true then why did he still want it?

Kai nodded and stood up, "Get some sleep, alright?" he said, capping the marker and heading for the kitchen to put his glass away.

"No," Tala said, making him stop and look back with a hint of confusion, "Finish your work first," he said with a smile, sitting back down on the couch and lying back.

Kai smiled a little and came back over and sat down between his legs and pushing up his shirt, "Thanks brat," he said before uncapping the marker and picking up where he left off.

Sometime shortly after that Tala must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew he felt a tapping on his head, "Time to wake up." He reached up and swatted the hand away, too tired to get up.

"Come on, I'm hungry," Kai persisted, leaning over the back of the couch to torment the sleepy red head. Now normally he'd let him sleep on but this morning he was in a particularly good mood…and he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning; if you could call poking at your food before hiding it even eating.

"Make ramen then, it's simple enough," Tala sighed, pulling the covers up over his head and rolling into the back of the couch comfortably.

"But we're all out," Kai had already thought of that, and he wasn't in the mood for anything that was in a can…not like he owned a can opener anyway. Tala ignored him though, despite whatever fantasies had haunted him over last night he wasn't about to get up and fulfill them as reward for making breakfast. "Please." Now that was a first and Tala quickly pulled the covers back off his face and stared up at him in disbelief, "…You said please?"

"Don't sound so shocked, I'm not a West Side dirt bag you know," Kai taunted.

Tala could tell he was in a good mood and was curious as to why, he'd ask later, first he had to be a smart ass, "Well I didn't expect if from East Side dirt bags either."

Giving him a minor look of annoyance Kai snatched the pillow away from him and tossed it over his face, "Brat."

"Insult me and I wont make you breakfast," Tala threatened, sitting up with a content grin.

"Don't make me breakfast and I'll make you sleep on the roof," Kai had clearly won because Tala got up and headed for the kitchen, making it about three steps before he realized he was without a shirt, and there was an elaborate…something on his stomach. He couldn't make it out since he was looking at it upside down. As if reading the look on his face Kai told him, "You fell asleep last night and it kept getting in the way. You're an awfully sound sleeper you know."

"Where is it?" Tala asked, slightly uncomfortable even if he knew Kai had no foul intentions.

"Hm…that's a very good question," Kai actually seemed to be thinking on it as Tala gave up and headed for the bathroom to examine the sketch which had begun as a drunk blunder. He turned on the light and walked over to the full length mirror, very amazed when he saw a very realistic picture of what was obviously part of the rougher West Side. Starting at his left hip the street went into the distance, fading off at about where his elbow came to his right side. He recognized the area, down this road a few blocks led to the East Side, and he was truly impressed at detail even done in a marker. Buildings showed age, alleys seen going off were obviously unwelcoming, people on the street were as unwelcoming as the alleys and their faces hidden, hell there was even the graffiti on the pawn shop front wall was there! _'Damn…_' was all he could think in his shock, tracing over the main street line. How long had it been since he was one of those people on the streets? Even he knew that all pictures had a meaning and this one was no exception…this was him. On the road to leaving the West Side, experiencing another life he couldn't completely see yet in the East Side.

He lost track of time staring at the work and jumped when he heard Kai say, "Narcissist," quickly looking over to see him standing in the doorway. He clearly hadn't been up much longer than Tala, wearing red and white stripped sleep pants (how many did this guy have?) that oddly reminded him of 'Where's Waldo' and a black t-shirt.

"You seriously did this?" Tala asked, not taking his eyes off him. An enclosed room, shirtless, and the usual look on Kai's face made him a bit edgy but quickly disregarded it and looked back to the mirror.

"No, fairies came in the middle of the night and did it," Kai said sarcastically, though despite his sarcasm he was obviously pleased with what he'd done.

"I'll have to thank them…but it looks like they didn't leave their signature," Tala noted, not able to find the distinct signature he'd seen on all of Kai's work. It took a while to figure out, but it was the top hat.

"Artists can only sign their name to their work, you're not mine though so it would be immoral," Kai told him, seeing it as a valid point and tossing the shirt he'd found to him.

Tala caught it easily, making them both aware that his body was back to normal but neither one said the obvious, "Didn't know artists had morals," he taunted, taking another look at the image on his stomach before pulling the shirt on.

"If you go make me breakfast right now I'll pretend I didn't just hear that," Kai said with a grin.

Tala could see his mood was up today but didn't affect that…unique Kai-ness. Damn! Tala still couldn't think of the word he felt to describe him! To quickly forget his puzzlement Tala went past him and headed to the kitchen. It was slightly a mess from where Kai had obviously been rummaging through the cabinets for an easy to make meal, ramen in short, "What do you want?"

"Something sweet," Kai said, going over and leaning over the side of the loveseat until he flopped backwards onto the cushions.

"For breakfast?" Tala hadn't expected that and gave him an odd look.

"Why not?"

It really wasn't a question to be answered. There was nothing wrong with having sweets for breakfast, other than it seemed a little illogical compared to the typical 'eggs, bacon, and toast' that everyone had come to presume as breakfast, _'Then again donuts are sweet and people eat those for breakfast all the time…that's it!'_ he thought, quickly setting to work.

After nearly 30 minutes of waiting Kai got bored and rolled over, putting his feet on the floor and getting up. Tala didn't notice him come over to the kitchen area and sit on the island Indian style, "What are you doing?" he asked, looking over Tala's shoulder at the coin sized balls of cooked dough on a paper towel.

"Making donuts," he answered, getting down to look through one of the lower cabinets, finding just what he needed. Brown paper lunch bags, what didn't he have in this kitchen?

"They don't look like donuts," Kai pointed out as Tala stood back up and came over to the island where, other than himself, there was a bag of powdered sugar, a bowl of remaining batter, and ingredients such as butter, flour, milk, and a carton of eggs.

"Just be patient," Tala said, reaching over him and picking up the bag of powdered sugar, pouring a good amount into the paper back then returning to the counter where the balls of cooked dough were. He picked one up and dropped it in the bag, holding the top closed and giving it a good shake. Kai gave him a look like he was insane, not seeing where this was going. After a few shakes Tala opened the bag and pulled out a powdered ball, "Tadah."

"That's not a donut," Kai insisted.

Tala was annoyed now, he'd been working on these for a while now and Kai didn't consider them donuts? "We'll see about that," he said shortly and quickly put the powdered ball in Kai's mouth.

It was a little too late to protest, Tala already looking triumphant with his arms crossed, so he chewed and swallowed it. He had to admit it was good, better than donuts he'd eaten before, "Not bad," he said, licking the powder off his lips.

"See? You shouldn't be so judgmental," Tala said, returning to the counter to finish up.

"I'm not judgmental, I just like what I know better," Kai insisted, picking up the bag of powdered sugar, licking his finger and putting it in then pulling it back out and putting it to his mouth.

Tala saw him in the reflection of the glass and didn't know whether his actions caused more pleasure or unease, even if Kai meant no innuendo. In his distraction he forgot to hold closed the bag, so when he shook it, he got a mess of powdered sugar all over his front.

There was a bit of a silence before Kai broke into laughter, the sight of him half covered in sugar and looking shocked was truly hilarious. However Tala wasn't amused, and blamed Kai for distracting him…even if he hadn't. So as payback he stuck his hand into the paper bag and pulled out a handful of the sugar remaining, turning around and throwing it at Kai. He immediately stopped laughing and shut his eyes just before getting a face full of the powder. He opened his eyes with a glare, not amused as Tala laughed; his face, neck, and hair a mess with the powder. Now he knew that payback was a bitch, but even still he wanted revenge. He picked up the bag he was already holding and emptied the entire bag over Tala's head, covering him from head to toe.

Kai laughed again, the escalating mess was keeping him entertained. Tala too, even if he and the kitchen floor were now covered in the powder, he picked up the bottle of cooking oil and flung it back at him. Fortunately Kai was quick to react now and didn't get too terribly soaked before swatting the bottle out of his hands, sending it to the floor where it leaked out making a grander mess. He didn't mind one bit if the kitchen became a mess, he could hire someone to clean if it got too bad, but he was enjoying this bit of warfare. To avoid another attack he slid back off to the other side of the island, landing on the ground and ducking just in time to avoid two eggs that instead hit the wall behind him. Tala quickly grabbed two more eggs and hurried around to pelt him with them, unaware that Kai hurried around to the other side, reaching up and grabbing the bowl of batter as he did so. Tala saw him around the corner and nailed him in the back, shattering the eggs with a laugh. However Kai turned around and, with a messy handful of batter, reached to slap it in his face. When Tala drew back though it instead hit his shirt, leaving a batter made handprint. He ran by Kai to grab something else to attack with, spotting the flour bag on the counter.

The floor was a slippery mess and as he was running with bare feet, as soon as he grabbed the flour he slid and fell backwards, immediately bracing himself for a fall that would easily crack his head. Kai however dove out and caught him, unfortunately sliding as well and they both hit the floor. Fortunately the powdered sugar provided some padding, making it not painful, unfortunately the bag of flour hit the floor and exploded upon impact, blanketing them both in the powder as well as the walls and floor.

There was a brief moment of silence before they both burst into laughter, not caring about the colossal mess on and around them. Tala was well aware he was still on top of Kai, but wasn't put off by it in the least; on the contrary he was grateful he'd tried to stop the fall and was pleased with this solace. Finally the laugher subsided and Kai sighed, "Such a nuisance," he said, grinning a little still.

"Yeah, I'm okay with it though," Tala replied, tilting his chin up and resting it on Kai's chest so he could display the childish smile.

"Guess I'll have to get used to it," Kai said. Sure it wasn't exactly breakfast but it was twice as entertaining and he enjoyed every moment of it, "First a shower though."

"Why? Ya look fine, just need a little of this," Tala taunted, patting a hand in the flour before ruffling it through Kai's hair.

He didn't put up a fight though he did seem a little annoyed, "Brat."

"Yeah but you're the one putting up with the brat," Tala laughed. He liked this. It wasn't anything like the dream he'd had, just close comfort…it felt like there could be more though and he was tempted to test the waters. He hesitated for a moment then pushed himself up a little and Kai let go of him, assuming he was going to get up, instead though Tala crawled up a little so he was eye to eye with him. Kai didn't look phased in the least, then again it was difficult to get any change of expression out of him, "You're a mess," was all he said while looking back up at him.

Tala knew Kai didn't falter under a stare, so it was impossible to tell if he thought this awkward, "You too," he replied.

After a moment of silence Kai still couldn't figure out what he wanted, "What?" he asked, cocking his head a little to the right curiously. Tala was a bit nervous when he realized Kai hadn't caught onto what he was going to do, unable to say anything more he did the only thing he could think of. He lowered his face and captured Kai's lips with his own.

Kai tensed up noticeably with the contact, reaching up to push him away almost immediately. Tala quickly sat back and Kai got up, staring at him in a mix of shock and disbelief. God the tension in the air was enough to suffocate the both of them, not a word said, not a muscle moved, eyes completely frozen against each others. Tala thought franticly about ways to explain himself, finally stuttering out, "Kai I-" but he was cut off when Kai's phone rang. Tala stopped talking but Kai made no effort to answer it, still just staring at him. Finally after the 5th or so ring he walked out of the kitchen, going to retrieve it from the coffee table.

Tala just sat there, hidden from sight by the island and not moving an inch. He could only imagine what was going to happen now. Awkward tension, no conversing, nervous glances…at the best. He knew he was going to get kicked out now.

Kai reached the phone and picked it up, recognizing the number on the caller idea and not about to answer to a call from the Governor, especially not right now and he hit the ignore button. God his chest hurt; after what just happened in the kitchen he suspected it was a heart attack, _'…What the hell's gotten into him,'_ he thought, tracing his lips with his fingers. Tala had more than enough time to sober up…so why did he just do something like that? Sure the boy kept him entertained but that didn't mean he felt anything for him did it? He shook his head, unable to believe some West Side brat had him questioning his sexuality. Hell he didn't even know anything about the boy.

He looked back over his shoulder to the kitchen, Tala still sitting hidden behind the island, _'He's just a brat...' _No, that wasn't fair to say. If he said he didn't care about him it would be a lie, but that didn't mean he felt like _that_ about him…did it?

Tala sat there, cursing himself for ruining what he had. He could have gone on forever content with this life, even if it meant keeping his side emotions hidden. It would have been easy to do…so why had he just ruined it all! He put his hands to his head, staring at the floor under his knees, _'Damn it Tala! Should have known you'd screw up!'_ he thought. God what a mess he'd become, not just physically but mentally. Over a month ago he'd been given a false hope and broken to pieces, then Kai gave him new hope and tried to help him piece himself back together…and he'd ruined it! _'Why can't anything in life go right?!'_ Mentally abusing himself Tala could feel a lump forming in his throat and eyes stinging with tears, but he wouldn't cry. He had reason to, and wanted to so badly, but he wouldn't make a bigger fool of himself.

He was suddenly pushed back, rolling back off his knees and landing on his backside. He didn't need to look up to know it was Kai, as a matter of fact he kept his eyes cut to the ground in embarrassment. That was when something unexpected happened, Kai got down on his knees in front of him, grabbing the sides of his face and pulling his gaze up to his.

Tala had no choice but to face him now, his expression back to the usual unfazed one, though his eyes seemed to be looking for something. What though, it wasn't like Tala had anything of value. After a few seconds of keeping his watery eyes cut away he nervously glanced back to Kai's, which turned out to be a mistake because once he met the piercing crimson he couldn't look away. He couldn't take it, "Kai, I'm…" he tried to apologize but couldn't finish when Kai's lips came near and pressed against his. It held no ferocity, no vigor, no danger like the one Tala had encountered in his dream and he melted into the sensation. Passion. That was it. That was the word he couldn't grasp to describe Kai, but it seemed to fit so perfectly now.

Kai drew back after a moment, looking back at him with a still unaltered expression, "You're in trouble you know that?"

Tala, still recovering from the sensation that had just taken him, stared back at him, "I'm sorry…"

"You should be," Kai said, then smiled a little, "You've turned a fangirls worship icon gay."

Tala looked at him with shock, not sure what to say…what else? Something smart ass, "Don't worry, people assume that about artists anyway."

Kai chuckled a little, sounding more like a purr from the back of his throat though. Tala liked it and smiled, wondering though if this was just another dream; one that would wake him up in need of a cold shower. No, he could feel the mess of powders and oil under his hands, feel Kai's hands on the sides of his face, and feel the genuine happiness he'd wanted his entire life. Kai eased him into a kiss again, this time Tala wrapped his arms around his body craving the touch and assurance that he was awake.

Doubts washed away, unlike the mess on the kitchen floor and Kai held no hesitation in his actions. He tilted his head a little, slipping his tongue between Tala's lips, grazing over his teeth in desire for entrance. Tala gave it immediately, feeling a moan rise in his throat as Kai's tongue explored the unfamiliar cavity. He shut his eyes and pulled Kai's body against his own, the warmth it gave made him feel better than any dream ever could have. He didn't mind that Kai clearly had the control over him, the guy was naturally domineering anyway…plus he had to admit he loved the attention. But he wanted more, and with Kai's unhurried pace he was going insane

Ofcourse Kai was well aware of what he was doing, even now he couldn't help but taunt him. In a wicked way, he found watching him squirm like this entertaining, "What's wrong?" he asked, pulling his lips back just enough to linger over his mouth with a grin.

Tala leaned forward to take his mouth back, desperately craving the sweet taste. Kai however only allowed them to brush before tilting his head away, "Kai!" Tala said in half a whine, half a shaky exhale. Damn it, this tantalization was just cruel! God he burned badly and Kai seemed content to just tease him at his own pace. The next instant though he rolled his head back and emitted a sharp moan. Kai's hands had left the sides of his face, down his front and wrapped around his waist, pulling his body closer and pressing his lips against the tender piece of flesh right under Tala's jaw on the right of his neck.

Arching his body sharply, Tala slid up Kai's knees and they both jolted at the insane sensation caused by their two bodies pressed so close together. Tala swore at the clothing which prevented the entrance he so badly desired, longingly rubbing his hardening self against Kai's. He was thrilled when he felt him gasp, the hot breath tickling his neck, "What's wrong?" Tala taunted, deliberately mimicking him.

Kai pulled his face back a little so he could see the devious look on his face, smirking just a little but saying nothing. His look said it all, he'd had his fun and easily shrugged Tala's arms off him and dropped him back to the ground, still on his knees between his legs. The impact caused a little of the powder to get kicked up into the air, but he didn't care, and apparently neither did Tala as he casually moved his arms back and forth to make his interpretation of a snow angel.

Laughing a little bit, Kai leaned back down onto him, lips closing against his neck again to finish what he'd started. His tongue traced up along his jaw then down his neck; he tasted like sugar thanks to the powdered mess still covering his neck and right side of his face. Tala shivered, starting to bring his arms up to embrace him, nearly crying when Kai's hands quickly found his wrists and held them to the ground on either side of him. His pleas made Kai grin mentally though, he wasn't about to give him what he wanted so easily, especially when he loved to torment him so much. With his arms held down and a desperate need for friction of some sort, Tala wrapped his legs around Kai's waist quickly before he could take that away. It was a mistake though, the feel of the clothed cock pressed against his entry only fueled the desire and the burning between his thighs intensified ten fold, "Nnggh, Kai!" he cried, breath hitching in his chest.

He held back his burning desires though, determined to make Tala beg. He exhaled warmly over the damp neck before moving over a little to his ear, "Hmm?" he said in a low voice, grinning because he knew perfectly well Tala wouldn't get to reply. God even his tone made Tala nearly come. He felt Kai release one of his hands, trailing his own down the arm, tickling down his left side then casually trailing a finger across the waistband of his pants, "Is there something wrong? Something you want?" he asked, still grinning as he toyed across the belt.

Tala strove to hold back his plea, though a whimper escaped his lips and his face was reddening quickly, "…Damn…Damn it K-Kai," he swore shakily between uneven breaths. He raised his hips up, hoping to force Kai's hand upon him but Kai pushed him back down with the hand, pressing into his abdomen and merely inches above the burning member, "What?" he asked, idly tracing his tongue across the earlobe by his mouth. He was pleased to see Tala jolt and moan, rolling his head to the side so he could get to the ear easier. God he was so relieved when he felt Kai's press on his stomach loosen and slide down, fingers gracefully trailing over him. Even if the contact wasn't rough all the build up nearly had him releasing right then and there. Then he heard four little words leave Kai's lips, right into the ear beside his mouth, "Come for me Tala."

God! The way he said it, the way he'd been taunting him this whole time, the little unexpected things, they all came crashing together and he felt the knot in his stomach suddenly come undone in an explosion, "Fuck! Kai!" he growled, rolling his head back and arching sharply against Kai's body, hand finally pressing against his cock. His body shook with the orgasm and he couldn't believe his body had just come on command.

"I'm sure you'd like to," he heard Kai say over the ringing in his ears and he opened his eyes, looking up at his grinning face only inches above his.

He didn't say anything for a moment then smirked a little, "Nah…I want… to be the one getting… rammed into… the floor," he said, still recovering and out of breath. His eyes drooped shut when Kai's mouth closed around his, his kiss still filled with the same fiery passion and this time Tala seized the opportunity to delve his tongue into Kai's mouth. He tasted like cinnamon, who knows why? The loft, his hair, his clothes, they always smelt of cinnamon. But the edge was eased by the taste of the powdered sugar lingering in his mouth which he'd licked off his neck. He would have been content to just lie there like that, but something about the idea of being 'rammed into the floor' by Kai was something he wasn't about to pass up.

Finally he felt Kai's hands close over his belt, easily undoing it and beginning to unbutton his pants. Tala sighed against Kai's lips, the constriction around his strained member had started to get painful and he felt much better when they were undone. He was confused and slightly disappointed when he felt Kai's hands leave his lap, front of his boxers more or less completely exposed, but moaned against his lips when a hand slid up under his t-shirt. His hand found his target right away, thumb gingerly grazing over the hardened nipple and sending shivers through Tala's body.

'_Damn God he's good…'_ Tala thought repeatedly, his hands running over Kai's shoulders and a hand lacing itself in his two-tone locks. He knew this was a first for the both of them, the Governor did NOT count as a male on male relationship for either of them, and yet despite the new unfamiliar actions they weren't put off by it at all. It was almost like it was meant to be, _'…Wonder if we are…'_ he couldn't believe it. Here he was being loved by Kai, no hesitation whatsoever…and yet he was bothered by something, "…Kai," he mumbled against the soft lips.

Now he imagined he must have sounded much different than the times he'd said his name before, because Kai stopped and pushed his upper half off of him and keeping an arm braced on either side of him, "What's wrong?"

Tala thought about it. Did he really want to chance messing this up with a question so…damn, there he went again, not able to find a word for it. With that in mind he knew he had to ask and he pushed himself up a little, keeping himself up by bracing himself on his elbows and forearms, "…So…um…" what a great way to start a question. He sounded like he was about to tell Kai he had some kind of disease, or he was dying, neither of which were true, but it was just as dangerous of a question, "…Kai…do you love me?"

There was no immediate response, though Kai didn't seem shocked or bothered by the question, "…Don't know, never been in love before so I don't know how it feels," he said, being perfectly honest. Tala seemed a bit reluctant but when he noticed Kai's smirk he knew there was more and couldn't help but smile when he heard, "But I've never felt this way about anyone before…I want to protect you, keep you happy, and be something of significance in your life that's more than a friend."

"Psh, artists," Tala scoffed and rolled his eyes, "You know all that's just an extended metaphor for love?"

Kai held his smirk and brought a hand up to Tala's face, cupping his cheek and kissing his lips for a moment, "Guess that means yes, yes I do love you Tala."

Tala smiled against his lips, "Good, I'd feel stupid if this was a one sided thing."

Kai laughed a little, brushing his nose against Tala's affectionately, "So you love me?"

"Well you might have embarrassed me back on that subway and sent me to jail…but I think somehow in all this mess yeah, I fell for you somewhere," Tala said, for the first time ever he felt genuinely happy, "Or maybe I'm just doing this to make your fangirls mad," he joked with a grin.

"See, then I'd have too make you clean up this mess," Kai replied, glancing down at the mess on the floor.

"Guess it's a good thing I love you then," Tala said before leaning up a little to take back the sweet lips. He wrapped his arms back around Kai's shoulders, gently pulling him back down to his body and the floor. If possible, now that he'd heard those words, he found their affections even more pleasurable.

Kai decided he'd suffered enough and he traced his hand down Tala's stomach, fingers sliding under the elastic of his boxers, grinning maliciously at the noise Tala made. Much to his agony though the feeling only lasted a moment before Kai leaned back off of him, taking his hand out with cum still clinging to his fingers. Tala whined and tugged against the front of his shirt, unable to think Kai would be cruel enough to leave him now, "Kai if you stop now I swear I'll-" but Kai put a hand to his lips to silence him and looked over in the direction of the door. Tala hadn't heard the knock but he opened his mouth so one of Kai's fingers slipped in and he sucked his own cum off. Kai let out a low moan as he sucked on the sensitive flesh then grinned in a very catlike manner that excited Tala before pushing his finger deeper into his mouth and leaning down, saying only inches above his face, "Stay just like that."

Following orders had never been a strong point of Tala's but Kai's tone struck a sense of compliance and when he leaned back and got up Tala stayed there, watching him walk away around the island.

Kai knew who was at the door and on his way to answer it he wiped off his hand and patted some of the powdered sugar off his front and used a quick swipe of it to lighted his face, then he put a hand in his hair and messed it up…more noticeably so than usual, then opened the door and slouched against the doorframe, his posture and extra material in his pajama pants keeping the visitor from suspecting anything.

"Kai? You look horrible!" Julia said, sounding concerned and obviously buying his act.

"Left the damn window open last night," he mumbled, tilting his head down and covering his mouth with the clean hand, coughing a little to emphasize his 'cold.'

"You should lie down! No way you're going outside today!" she insisted.

"Nah, I'll be-" he knew he couldn't just roll over, that would give it away.

"You'll be lying on the couch like I said. You know you'll only get worse if you try to exert yourself. Don't worry about practice, I can run things today," Julia said, putting a hand on his forehead, "You're burning up!" Ofcourse she didn't know the real reason why, and Kai was very relieved that she didn't get any of the powder on her hand.

"Guess you're right…I'll try to feel better tomorrow," he sighed.

"Alright, you get to bed now! I'll pick you up some medicine on my way back from school," she offered, smiling a little.

"Thanks Julia," he said, coughing a little more.

"No problem!" she said, waving as she headed for the stairs. Kai watched her go then shut the door, using his sleeve to wipe the powder off of his face and running a hand through his hair to get it back to usual. "So let's see…school lets out at 3 this afternoon so that gives us roughly 6 hours until…" he said on his way back to the kitchen, but when he turned the corner to the other side of the island he stopped and leaned against the top, a smirk tracing across his lips.

"Until she comes back and we have to stop screwing," Tala finished with a grin. That little sense of compliance broke shortly after Kai left and he'd taken the liberty of undressing, clothes tossed aside by the counter and leaving him sitting Indian-style, naked, on the messy floor.

"Didn't I tell you not to move?" Kai asked, still staring down at him with the amused smirk only he could truly master.

"Whoops, guess I've been bad," Tala said in a sarcastically coy manner, "Bad boys get punished, right?"

Kai chuckled a little in amusement, standing back up and coming around the island to him, "They most certainly do," he said, standing in front of him and lacing his fingers idly through Tala's red hair. Tala glanced from Kai's eyes to the clothed cock in front of him, then back to Kai with a sly grin. He leaned in and pressed his tongue against the material, grinning further with the growl he heard escape Kai's lips. Kai pushed him back and he easily fell back onto the floor, sprawled out with a casual grin as if nothing were wrong. Kai stared down at him, marveling the details of his body from head to toe before pulling his shirt off over his head, tossing it over to the pile of clothes and coming back down to his knees above Tala.

"Sure you're up for this brat?" he asked, one hand gliding down the bare side and sending a riveting shiver through his body, nevertheless Tala smirked and grabbed Kai's shoulders, pulling him down to answer without words. He moaned at the feel of their bodies together, heat literally radiating from Kai's body to his own and supplying the same visa versa. He was quieted by a kiss but it couldn't suppress the noise of pleasure when Kai's hand closed around his hard and press against him. God he could feel himself already stirring again, truly amazed at the powers Kai worked over him. This time though he was the one to push Kai away, the shock showing on his face. It was explained though when Tala sat up and hastily untied the string holding the pants up, but with shaky fingers it took a few moments, and then pulled them down. Kai laughed as Tala swore in frustration when he saw he still had the obstacle of boxers. Thankfully though he didn't need a steady hand to get those off and grabbed the elastic waistband and pulled them down and off.

Tala was ecstatic to see the naked cock hardened just as much as his own, and without even pushing him down to his back, Tala lowered his mouth and licked off the warm pre cum. Hearing Kai moan above him made his senses haze with lust, and he grabbed the sides of his hips then took the length in his mouth.

Kai rolled his head back, growling at the mesmeric sensation. Tala drew his head back and blew lightly over it, the chill sending an exciting rivet through his body. Once Tala's mouth was off of him Kai was through toying around and pushed him back away, landing him back on the ground. Tala watched him come back over him, hands and knees keeping him off his body though, one hand straying over to the mess of spilt oil on the floor and the other pressing firmly against his stomach. Tala only had a moment to prepare as one of Kai's digits pressed into his entrance, muscles contracting tightly around it and his breath hitching instantly. As the narrow finger circled around the tight cavity, stirring up all sorts of pleasures for him, Tala tried to twist and move his hips to further the feeling, but Kai's hand pressed against his stomach kept him still. It was truly agonizing but he loved the torture. He couldn't restrain a pained cry when he felt, not one, but two other fingers delve in with the other one. He yelled Kai's name as a frantic plea…or at least he thought he did, his head was abuzz so he wasn't really listening well.

When he felt Kai withdraw his fingers Tala smirked, breath hitching for a moment in anticipation. He was more than ready to be taken, especially since Kai had been gentle with him, something he was very unfamiliar with…both in bed and in life. He bent his knees to allow easier access and show, clearly, what he wanted. Kai, though maddeningly aroused, wasn't going to give Tala that rough S&M sex he was so sure the boy was accustomed to. He got much more enjoyment watching him react and take pleasure in the unfamiliar gentility. Kai made his entrance the slowest, smoothest, most nearly agonizing action he has possibly ever preformed. Coming to a halt as he is seated in as far as he can go and just breathing for a moment, placing light kisses down that pale neck and shoulder, waiting for Tala to plead with him to move.

Tala gasped at the hard shaft that slid in with painful agonizing ease turning his gasp to a whining cry, hands clenching tightly on Kai's shoulders as he tried to push himself harder into him, the slow motion driving him mad. _'Gentle…when the hell did I say gentle? HARD DAMNIT!'_ Tala screamed inside, biting his lip to keep his voice silent. He was completely new to this, hell the only other male he'd been with was Boris, and obviously that wasn't anything like this. But damn it! Not even the girls he'd screwed were gentle, "Nn-nnngg…Kai…pl-" Tala stopped himself before he finished that last little word, true begging at this point in time was still in a realm his ego wouldn't touch.

Tala groaned, eyes flashing before fluttering shut, forced to feel completely that pulsing flesh deep within him, rubbing against sensitive muscles and making his cock ache. Arching his back, Tala pressed his body against Kai, taking matters into his own hands and rolling his hips, desperate for friction. _'Shit…I am not gonna last long.'_ Tala thought with the last little shred of sanity before shakily saying, "Please."

Kai heard his distorted plea but held Tala firm, easing in and withdrawing with nothing but delicacy and nearly loving passion. His strokes were deep and blindingly intense even to himself but with no edge of petty pride or any threat of unearned advantage. Sure maybe it seemed cruel to make Tala endure a slow loving, but knew if he kept this up he'd realize just how much more he enjoyed this than what he was used to. He had to admit though, the feeling of intense pleasure coursing through his body with Tala tightening around him, matched that which he got from Tala's plea and sounds of pleasure. He bit his lip and groaned deep, leaning down and whispering meaningless strips of poetic nonsense with voice awash with pleasure.

"...uuugnnKai…don't stop," Tala spouted out, biting his lower lip and moving to Kai's thrusts, unable to do much else. The two-tone above him whispering sweet words urged the fire building within the redhead, all too quickly spiking it's way down Tala's back, taking hold of his gut and clenching. Tala came with a sharp cry, cock pressed firm against Kai's stomach, the warm cum sliding down his stomach and some back onto his own. Tala's body was shuddering madly, God he may have begged for it but he was glad Kai hadn't given him the rough sex he was so used to, _'This is so much better…'_ he admitted, throwing his head back when Kai came with a soft hitch of breath and a sigh of Tala's name, body tensing and quivering in release, throbbing with Tala clenched tight around him.

Somehow, Tala wasn't sure how, despite the clear pleasure and mess of sex, exhaustion, and release, Kai maintained that deviant look about him and Tala couldn't help but grin, "You're annoying," he said, knowing he must look like a car crash in comparison.

"I know," was the reply, a hint of a smirk trailing across Kai's lips as he withdrew out of Tala, leaning down and kissing his lips briefly before lying down beside him, "…That was unpleasant."

Tala turned his head with an insulted look, "What did you say?"

Kai looked at him oddly for a moment then laughed, "No, not you, not you at all," he said, explaining what he meant, "I just lied down in a mess of something which I'm afraid to look at."

Tala laughed and rolled over, cringing a little with the soreness of his body, but feeling better with his body against Kai's, "Oh well…you needed a shower anyway."

That seemed to be only the beginning of their day, even if they were both already wearing out. Saying the day was about sex only though would be wrong. Sure after the messy kitchen incident there was the shower, in which things got started again, an attempt at resting on the couch, but leading to the kinky rough sex on the floor Tala wanted so badly earlier…and then there was another shower, then a fun little…something on the roof, and another shower filled with more kinks. So yeah, the shower had become a running routine and humorous, especially since they were both exhausted and planning to rest. Maybe it was something in the water, but after the fourth shower that day and some dozen orgasms, there was no chance of another round.

So now Kai was lying on the couch, dressed in his third set of sleep pants that day (dark red and black stripes) and a white shirt, Tala lying comfortably beside him, in a green and white pair of Kai's sleep pants and a green shirt. He was nodding in and out of sleep, but when Kai told him to get some rest he shook his head, "Stubborn…" he sighed, too tired himself to argue.

A lazy smile spread across Tala's face, "Yup," he agreed, content pressed against him though and leaning in to kiss him briefly, head drooping back down to the couch.

Kai chuckled, bringing one of his hands up and sliding it through Tala's hair, still damp from the shower. When he looked past him though he noticed the clock on the wall across the room, _'9:30?...Where'd the day go?'_ he thought, but the time certainly explained why it was dark in the loft.

"Kai?"

Tala's inquiry brought his attention back to the red head lying beside him, "Hm?"

Tala sighed rather contentedly, not pulling his head back up or looking at him though, instead just lying there tiredly with his eyes shut and body against Kai's, "You're not gonna make this one of those awkward things of 'screw'em and kick'em out' are you?"

He had to admit he was mildly amused by the question and the implication that he might be that kind of person, "What makes you think that?" Ofcourse the answer to Tala's question was no, he cared too much about the red head to live by such a coarse relationship of 'screw'em and kick'em out' as Tala called it.

"Well ya know…things might get awkward with him in the background," he mumbled, sounding both tired and uneasy as he said it.

Kai knew he had a valid reason to think that, especially since the boy was still recovering from the whole incident with Boris, hell they both still had some bruises, God only knows what the man would do if he found out there was something between them, "Don't let him get to you."

"Yeah I know…but what if…"

Kai noticed his stop and kissed his cheek for comfort, honestly he hated the thought of having to share Tala, but it wasn't like he had much choice. Sure he'd vouched for the boy last night when Boris called on him, but the Governor was rather insistent on what he wanted and Kai couldn't protect him forever.

Tala sighed a little, finding their situation similar to one a cruel sitcom writer would create. He wasn't happy with the thought of only being scraps for Kai after the Governor was finished with him, even if Kai too was scrap…no that wasn't true. Kai had found a way to go on unfazed by what happened to him, even if he was scrap he kept all of his pieces together. Tala however wasn't that fortunate yet, he imagined he was like a massive puzzle whose pieces were scattered around the room.

"Hey," Kai pulled him from his depressing thoughts and he looked up at him with question, "Smile." Tala quirked an eyebrow, wondering where this was going but figured there was a purpose behind it and he smiled. Kai returned it, "There, see? If you can still smile then that means you know everything will be alright."

Tala felt better by his seemingly illogical statement, and smiled a little more, "That didn't make much sense."

"I'm tired, I don't have to make sense," he insisted with a sigh, putting his arm back over him and holding onto him loosely. Just as he was drifting off to sleep though he heard, "Kai?" and woke back up, "Hm?"

Tala didn't say anything for a minute, but then smiled a little, "…Thanks."

* * *

See what I meant about long?! I still have difficulty finding out how I stretched one lemon out over 16 pages! Whew, well there you have it. I hope to hear some more reviews over the next week, however now I must take my leave and bid you all farewell.

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	9. Chapter 8

Urg I hate Sundays. It always seems that everything I forgot to do over the past week comes together and attacks at the same unsuspecting moment. BUT! I have recovered and tweaked this chapter to my delight. A million thank yous to all who have taken the time to read and a million more thank yous to all you wonderful people who took the time to review! But now, without further ado, I present to you chapter 8!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Red Line Subway, Car 3**

**Underground New York, NY**

**Friday October 13 2006, 11:53PM**

"Seven more minutes," Tala mumbled, tapping his foot nervously as he stared at the floor.

"I can't believe you're superstitious," Kai said, watching him with mild amusement. Since this morning Tala had been reluctant to even move from the couch, claiming he would likely end up 'falling off a bridge,' or 'getting hit by a car.' Friday the 13th, a renowned day for all those who were superstitious, on which all bad luck that could happen, would happen. So why were they on a subway in the middle of the night? Well Kai was determined to convince him how ridiculous he was being, and insisted on a day out in the city. Reluctantly Tala complied, simply because the offer to see things he hadn't was just too tempting.

For the most part they'd been in the village, an artsy, good-time community, in which you could find anything. No seriously, we're talking everything from flowers to ostrich eggs!

Tala, surprisingly, was the one to drag them into an open gallery which still housed some of Kai's work from last year. Since his flourish of inspiration on Tala's stomach last month he'd gotten back to work and was planning on having another gallery ready for the summer.

Afterwards, courtesy of Max, they had two tickets for the 9PM showing of _RENT_. Now at first Tala was iffy on the thought of seeing a musical, but found it maddeningly entertaining. It didn't take long for him to forget his superstitions and enjoy the day…the ride home was a different story. This morning the taxi drivers of the city went on strike, demanding higher wages and forcing the city to rely on the subway.

"Nothing bad happened all day, how can you still be superstitious?" Kai sighed.

After a minute or so of contemplating his point, Tala nodded, "Yeah, you're right…besides you know there's a superstition about sex at midnight," he said, laughing a bit and looking back up from the floor.

"Learned that one the first year I lived in this city, and it's not true," Kai admitted.

"Good," Tala said, smiling and leaning his head against Kai, putting his head on his shoulder, "Hate for that to happen when we get back."

Kai couldn't help but smirk at the implication, quite content like this: in love. Passionate, fiery love which drowned his senses completely. Everything about him sparked emotion, from his smart-alecky remarks to the childish spurs.

Childish. Pure. Naïve. Tala couldn't understand for a long time why Kai thought of him like that even after he told Kai about things he'd done. A minor addiction to cocaine, theft, vandalism and such, sins of his past he regretted and saw unforgivable. But Kai said as long as he didn't do those things again then there was no need to feel bad about it. He understood and learning more about the boy only made him more determined to protect him.

However, speaking of past mess ups, Kai still hadn't told him about the line of work that got him involved with the Governor. It had never come up in conversation so he never bothered to tell; if ever it did though he would. Speaking of the Governor, he hadn't called since that morning a month ago, so that made things even better.

Kai came back from his thoughts abruptly when Tala quickly sat up, "What's wrong?" he asked, but then noticed what he was staring at. They'd stopped at a station near East Harlem and amidst the Puerto Rican's that had boarded the train was a pink haired female Kai remembered as the drunk whore in fishnets and she was with a pudgy guy with deep purple hair and a long nose; he looked like an odd bird.

Tala knew them as Mariah and Ian, two of his West Side friends…well not anymore…actually now that he thought about it they really couldn't even be called his friends. Not like they had anything in common, and they always seemed to be the ones getting him in trouble and putting him down the wrong path; them and Tyson.

'_Shit…'_ he thought, remembering how he'd been the one to rat Tyson out and these two would undoubtedly be more than happy to shoot him through the head. Fortunately they were sitting at the other end of the train, heavily preoccupied by their own conversation.

"We'll get off at the next stop," Kai told him, catching on to the severity of the situation. Tala nodded, keeping his eyes cut down and hoping to God the two didn't realize he was there. It seemed suiting that all the bad luck that didn't happen today came crashing together just as this wretched day was almost over. The next three minutes seemed to go at a taunting pace, as if knowing what was going on and wanting him to be found. And as luck would have it, just as the train slowed to a stop, the two stood up to get off and spotted him. Mariah grinned in her usual catty manner and hurried down the isle, sitting down across from him, "I remember that face," she said, beckoning for Ian to come over. Tala glanced up at the doors that just closed then over to Kai as the train started moving again, meaning it would be at least another 5 minutes to the next stop.

Apparently Mariah didn't remember Kai, after all she'd been drunk beyond drunk the night on the subway a few months ago, and she assumed the two had no words between them, "Where've you been?" she asked, leaning forward tauntingly.

"Hiding probably, knew we'd kill him after what he did to Tyson," Ian said as if he wasn't even there, sitting in the seat behind Tala and leaning over his shoulder.

"That's right, 'cause of you he's locked up," Mariah said in an over dramatic manner, popping her gum between her teeth.

"Now why'd ya go and do that?" Ian asked, following his words Tala paled as he felt sharp, cold metal pressing against his neck.

"Idiots."

Mariah and Ian looked over at Kai, highly ticked by the comment. "You say something?" Ian barked. Now even if he was the one who told Tala and Tyson where Kai lived, he himself had no idea who he was, just a name and an address.

"If you're going to kill him you're going about it all wrong," Kai told them, not seeming to care at all, as a matter-of-fact he made no efforts to help Tala, "You're in a subway train with 20 or so people in this car alone. Kill him now and everyone will know what you've done and you'll be due for some jail time yourselves."

Tala was mortified! Here he was with a knife to his neck and Kai was giving them hints and acting as if he didn't even know him! "You'd have better luck waiting and taking him off at the next stop, kill him somewhere nobody is this late at night," Kai summed up.

Ian narrowed his glare, "Didn't ask for your advice jackass," he spat, though he didn't press the blade into his neck, nor did he take it away. The train was slowing to a stop and he grabbed Tala by his hair and hid his knife up his sleeve, "We get off here," he ordered, pulling him to his feet as he and Mariah stood up. Tala was pulled into the isle and looked over at Kai in sheer disbelief, though couldn't say anything or Ian would undoubtedly silence him. Kai didn't look fazed, nor did he make any efforts to stop them.

As they were about to leave though the sprinklers in the ceiling suddenly went off and every passenger made a run for the doors, suspecting a fire. Ian, Mariah, and Tala were all pushed out of the way by oversized tourists, whom were the dominate species in the city this time of the year.

The subway fire system was unique in that the sprinklers only went off when a flame licked the sprinklers, and only in that car. When the flame was off the sprinkler the water would cease and the subway would continue on its way, the driver completely oblivious to any possible hazard. It didn't take long for the tourists to shove their way out the door and almost instantly after that the sprinklers stopped and the doors shut. "What the fuc-" Ian started to swear, turning to see what was going on. His words were cut short when he was kicked right in the face.

"Ian!" Mariah screeched as he fell backwards into the seats beside him, letting go of Tala in the process.

"You okay brat?" Tala quickly turned around, highly relieved to hear those words, "Been better," he admitted, honestly quite shaken which was the polar opposite of Kai. He was wet like them but looked quite calm, and still had the lighter in his hand used to trip the sprinklers, not like he would have used it for anything else; he'd only bought it so he could burn work he disliked or felt he'd messed up on.

Tala looked out the window and saw they were leaving the station, stuck in the car for at least another stop and it was obvious Ian meant to harm not only him, but Kai as well. "Go wait by the doors okay?" Kai told him, still very calm as if nothing were wrong. Tala gave him an odd look, knowing quite well that Ian could fight, and was armed, and…well let's face it, Kai didn't seem like the type to get into a fight. "Scat," Kai told him, waving towards the door as Ian was getting up.

When Tala was out of the way and Ian stood up Kai couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the bird like nose, broken and bleeding, "You son of a bitch!" growled Ian, taking his hand off his nose and reaching to grab the knife again. Kai grabbed his wrist though and twisted it painfully up and behind his back, pushing him forward and with the momentum from the moving train it was enough to send Ian tumbling forward.

Ian hit the floor and pushed himself back to his feet quickly, whipping out the knife and slashing it at Kai's throat. It was a close call, but since he'd leaned back the tip of the blade only slit his shirt collar.

For a moment it seemed like Ian was the one on the offense, his slashes grazing just inches away from his target, but Kai's taunting smirk told otherwise and after a few of his attempts, Kai ducked under the cut and jabbed his elbow right into his stomach. Ian doubled over, the knife falling out of his hand and to the floor just as the train was pulling into the station. The doors opened and Kai walked right over Ian, stepping on his back as he did so, "I don't like your friends all that much," he said, joining a dumbstruck Tala as they left through the doors, shutting Ian and Mariah on the other side as the subway pulled away from the station.

"What was all that?" Tala asked still in shock though quite impressed. Sure Kai looked very domineering and like he could and would tear your head off sometimes but he hardly seemed like the person who could just take care of someone like Ian in such a fashion.

"All what?" Kai said naively, honestly it was all second nature to him. When you're a hired sleuth for six years in this city you have to know how to take care of things and yourself.

"What you did to Ian! Thought you were an artist not a fighter," Tala persisted as they headed up the stairs to see if they could hail a cab on this side of town; they were still pretty far from Cait Red Studios.

"And that's exactly why I can't tell you, you wouldn't believe me," Kai said.

"Aw, come on, I'll listen! You can't just kick someone's ass and not tell me how you did it!" he whined, tugging on Kai's shirt anxiously.

Kai couldn't help but laugh a little, "If I tell you will you stop whining like a child?"

"Maayybbee," he said in the same tone, just to bug him.

"Brat," he sighed, shaking his head a little but clearly still amused, "Fine, come on, lets walk back."

"But that's 8 blocks!" Tala complained. Since last month the weather had gotten much colder, and there was rumor of snow soon. Fortunately Tala's wardrobe expanded by then to more than a green anarchy shirt and torn jeans. With Kai's budget it was no issue, plus he surely would have frozen if he kept wearing just those.

"You want to hear my story? Then we walk, it wont be that bad," Kai baited, heading down the sidewalk already.

Tala didn't follow right away, "You said the same thing about sex on the roof," he said, crossing his arms firmly.

"You seemed to like it," Kai reminded him, a grin toying across his lips.

Tala thought for a moment then remembered Kai was right, "Oh yeah…" he laughed a little then hurried to catch up with him, "Sooo, come on, spill."

"Let's see, where to begin…well you know how hard it is to get a decent pay in this city, especially in any sort of art career, like mine, a thespians, writers?" he began. Tala nodded, he'd been rather curious how Kai stayed wealthy in the loft the 6 years he'd been living without Boris's pay but wasn't about to ask, especially since he hadn't been financially gifted his whole life. "Well I picked up a little side job," Kai told him.

Now before Kai could tell him what it was Tala gasped dramatically and accused, "You were an S&M prostitute?!"

Kai laughed and shook his head, pushing his nuisance away, "Close but wrong," Tala laughed as well and hurried back beside him, listening intently despite his jokes, "I was getting paid to do someone else's work but it wasn't sex. More like a sleuth for hire."

Tala looked at him as if he was the one who said the joke this time, "You?" Kai nodded and there was a moment of silence before Tala laughed, "You've got to be kidding! Artsy-Tartsy was doing some underhanded work?"

"Remember when the Mayor of 2004 got busted by Congressman Harrington for drug dealing? Well who do you think found that proof for Harrington?"

Tala shook his head, "Oh man, I don't believe this."

"In 2005 Hillary Uotani, wanted on 3 counts of murder 1, 2 counts of theft, and 5 counts of assault was found bound in a Manhattan police station at 3 in the morning. Who do you think caught her? The same person who was hired by the Manhattan police chief just 2 days earlier."

Tala stared at him in disbelief, "You caught Hillary? Shit!"

Kai nodded, "She was such a witch. You know she's the reason I had to get seven stitches on my arm. Girl bit like a set of pliers."

"You're telling me. So what else did'ya do?" Tala was highly interested now that he knew Kai had his little dark secrets too.

"Got the first pictures of baby Suri. Fetched me 30K but it was more difficult than catching Hillary," Kai said.

"Sheesh, so you're a spy, bounty hunter, and a paparazzo," Tala summed up, shaking his head again in utter shock.

"I was," Kai corrected, "Now I'm just an artsy, soccer playing, whore."

Tala laughed a little but was still curious, "Why'd you stop? Hell it sounds like you were making a ton of cash."

"I was, and I'm still living off the profits today. In truth though I didn't like doing that underhanded work, risky and entertaining yes, but horrible for my morale," he explained, not mentioning Boris's influence on his decision to stop.

Tala however knew him well enough to know he was leaving something out and crossed his arms, "And?"

Kai considered lying about it for a minute but he found it very difficult to lie to him, "September 5th, 2005, I got a call from the Governor of New Hampshire with accusations he wanted proven about his neighboring Governor of New York. It was a 25K job for some pictures but… it turned out to be a set up. Got blackmailed into signing my life away and gave up that line of work completely."

Tala didn't say anything, unable to believe what he'd just heard and clearly feeling guilty for getting him to say that. Instead he just wrapped his arm around Kai's for comfort. Kai smiled a little, "Hey, don't look sad! It's not your fault and there's nothing I can do to change it."

Tala nodded a little, as always impressed by the way Kai was able to brush off things like that so casually. Sure he too had done a good job of trying to do the same, but when the topic came up it naturally made him uncomfortable, "…Hey Kai?"

"Yeah?"

Tala thought about it for a moment then pouted, "I'm not gonna stop looking sad until we get back."

Kai stopped and gave him an odd look, then smirked a bit, "You're not just saying that so you'll get the kinky sex you want are you?"

"Yes I am," Tala said, still pouting. He couldn't keep from laughing when Kai did and he hugged him with a smile, "Come on, it's past midnight, nothing to be superstitious about now," he teased.

As soon as they got back to the loft Tala ran over to the bathroom, disappearing around the corner to, obviously, start a shower. Kai chuckled a little in his throat and headed for the closet, which had been emptied of his pictures which were now around the room or down in the gallery in the village. He pulled off his jacket and hung it on a hook on the wall, followed by his scarf. On his way to the bathroom he reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys and phone, dropping them in the niche by the front door; a message on the front of the phone in place of the time, catching his attention. Three missed calls.

The sound hadn't been off too long, just cut off before the show which couldn't have been 3 hours ago, _'Who would be calling this…damn it,'_ he thought, flipping the cover open and seeing the same number three times. To say the least seeing the Governor's phone number quickly killed his mood as it was more than obvious what the calls were about. Undoubtedly ignoring him further tonight would put him in a worse mood than he already would be, then again…if the calls were for Tala…no, he couldn't let that happen.

Even if he knew he couldn't protect him forever, and the odds of Boris taking the same bribe again were slim, he decided not to worry about it tonight. Naturally, if the Governor was as determined as he seemed, he'd call back tomorrow. He'd worry about it then, but not now. Now he had his love waiting for him in the next room, completely oblivious to the dilemma and happy. Happy, that's the way he wanted Tala to stay.

"Hey! You stuck to the floor or what?"

He smiled when he heard the call and looked over to see Tala's head poking around the corner of the doorway with a grin, "Don't make me look sad again."

Kai shut the phone and put it down by his keys, crossing to the doorframe and putting his hand on Tala's cheek, tilting his head up and kissing his lips. Tala wrapped his arms around his shoulders, smiling a little into the kiss. "I won't," Kai promised when it broke, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, "Ever."

* * *

Wooo! Ian got his ass kicked! Yeah! I'm sorry for all those who like him but I've been dying to let Kai kick his icky bird-faced façade! Wow, I didn't realize this chapter was so short! I hope you guys aren't disappointed, I really tried and this was all that happened. However! I have already written most of the next chapter and promise you you'll find it longer and much more….hm what is the word I'm looking for? Ah well, you'll just have to take my word that it'll be a good one…now wait that doesn't accurately describe it either…Tell you what. You review and I'll ponder the right words. If I get enough reviews I may just have a new chapter finished by Wednesday!

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	10. Chapter 9

Ahh! I'm sorry I haven't upedated! I thought for sure I posted this chapter a week ago! Super super sorry! Things have caught up with me I guess and I just blanked! But fret not, I'm sure this chapter will make up for everything...at least I hope it does. I hope you...well I wouldn't say 'enjoy' because there's not many 'enjoyable' events in this chapter. In fact it's quite...well I'll leave the adjective to you, because I'm sure everyone will have mixed opinions. However, I do beg you to review. I'm an entertainer and it is pointless if my audience isn't enjoying it...blast there's that word 'enjoy' again, I'd better stop that and send you on to the story now. 'Enjoy'

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**Cait Red Studios, Loft**

**East Side New York, NY**

**Sunday December 24 2006, 9:32PM**

Christmas Eve. A time for last minute shopping, snowy streets, parties, giving a sense of peace even in a city like New York. As over advertised as it was, there was still something about the holidays that pricked something in people's hearts.

Kai sat on the ledge of the roof, leaning against one of the stone cat statues. He was a bit dazed staring at the streets below, watching the small people pass by in a hurry, laughing and carrying on in their happiness. Something about this holiday, no matter what life was like, brought people together. The atmosphere itself was enough to trace a smile across his lips, between which he had the tip of a paint brush. He noticed a white snowflake land on the brushed tip and he looked up only to see it was starting to snow again. "Kai!" the call brought him back to his senses and he looked over to see Tala climbing up onto the roof, "There you are."

"Here I am," he mimicked, smiling a little further.

Tala rolled his eyes, "Come on, you'll get sick if you stay out here."

Kai stepped down off the ledge and following back in his footsteps to the ladder leading up here, "Well if I knew you were awake finally I wouldn't be up here at all. You're an awfully deep sleeper."

Tala climbed down the ladder, closely followed by Kai, "You're mean," he whined childishly.

Kai caught him just as he was about to go back inside and turned him around, holding the paint brush between two fingers on his left hand, "Yeah, but you still love me," he said with a smirk as his free hand wrapped around Tala's side and held him close.

Tala's pout vanished into a smile as he leaned in and kissed his lips, holding it briefly before pulling back a little, "Yeah, guess you've got me there."

Kai chuckled a little before letting go of him and following him back inside the warm loft. He loved Tala whole heartedly, and if that condemned him to hell as so many people accused, then so be it; he wouldn't trade him or the months they'd been together for anything.

"Come on, you owe me another picture," Tala insisted, flopping back onto the couch comfortably. From time to time Kai would doodle on him, like when Tala was napping and he couldn't find something else to draw on, or when Tala 'asked' nicely.

After every one of them he questioned getting it tattooed on but Kai was quite firmly against that. He said he didn't want Tala to tarnish his body with something that could never come off. As benign as his point was Tala called him a hypocrite for having one; his signature top hat in black on the back of his neck. It was hardly the size of a golf ball, and other than maybe a handful of people nobody knew about the permanent ink which was actually the result of his rebellious phase in high school over 5 years ago.

"I 'owe' you something?" Kai questioned while digging through a desk drawer for a marker.

"Yeah, you had me worried so you can either pay for the rehab it'll cause or get over here and—" he was cut off by the ring from the cell phone.

"…Carol of the bells?" Kai questioned, looking at him oddly. Tala was notorious for tinkering around with his phone, enough so that when he heard an ice cream truck melody he'd have to check his phone.

"Getting into the spirit!" Tala declared, reaching over and picking up the phone up off the coffee table before Kai could get it, "Tiffany's Testosterones, your one stop shop for strippers, Viagra, and blow jobs. Ask about our Christmas special," Tala answered casually. Kai coughed back a laugh, shaking his head and returning to the couch with a black marker. He could only imagine what the person on the other line was thinking. He hadn't exactly come out openly yet, but his friends knew who was sharing the loft with him and had picked up that something was there. Oh well, not like he'd deny it if someone asked, but nobody had. At least they all seemed to like Tala, even Max had grown on him.

Kai sat down between Tala's legs and uncapped the marker, "Tala, who are you baiting this time?" he asked, the cap of the marker between his teeth and pondering what to draw. When no reply came he looked up at his eyes and saw they were distant, hazed with unease and…fear? "Tala?" he questioned, taking the cap out of his mouth and looking for an answer.

Again he didn't answer, at least not to him, but into the phone he said, "I know…No I haven't…" It didn't take long to figure out who he was on the phone with, "Tala give me the phone," Kai said in more of an order than a request.

Tala didn't move though, "…But it's…I know but…" he couldn't finish a sentence, not with the Governor cutting him off and Kai reaching to take the phone. He moved away though before he could take it, rolling off the couch to get away but when Kai tried again and he moved, he fell and landed on his backside, nearly cracking his head on the coffee table, "…I'll be there in a bit…" he finished before hitting the 'end' button on the phone.

"What the hell did you just do?!" demanded Kai, staring down at him in a mix of anger and disbelief. Tala didn't answer, he couldn't even look back up at him; instead he sat there staring at his reflection in the dark hardwood floors. He looked just as ill as he felt. "Tala!" Kai barked. Tala knew that tone. It was a rare one, he'd only heard it a few times though…that time in the jail cell, the first night here when he nearly jumped off the roof, and the night he'd overheard Kai's conversation with the Governor. Anger. It was difficult to get him genuinely angry but it looked like Tala had succeeded, "…I couldn't let you…"

"Damn it Tala!" he growled, standing up and walking over to the window, simply because he couldn't look at him. He was a distorted emotional puzzle and Kai was in no mood to put him back together.

"Kai don't be mad," he said, not raising his voice nearly as much nor looking at him. God his chest hurt! But he had to do it, he had to go. Kai had vouched for him three times already and he felt horrible for each one. He couldn't, wouldn't, and didn't want to ask Kai to take such a gruesome task for him, but he did it anyway before Tala could stop him.

"Don't be mad?" Kai echoed, putting his empty hand on the glass and drumming his fingers edgily, "You just agreed to whore around with the Governor and I'm not supposed to be mad?!"

"Don't you get it? I can't ask you to keep protecting me," he tried to reason with him but Kai wanted nothing to hear of it, "That's why you don't ask. Damn it, Tala, how could you do this?!"

Tala looked over at him, now hurt and annoyed that he didn't understand, "You told me you went in my place to protect me, well guess what Kai? I want to protect you too, and if slumming with the Governor is what it takes then I'll do it." It was so clear in his voice he was shaky and scared, and Kai's mood was only making him feel worse.

Kai said nothing, nor did he turn to face him, he just stared out the window, his arms crossed; obviously had nothing more to say to him. Tala shook his head, hoping he'd just wake up but he got no relief from this reality and he stood up, going over to him hoping for some understanding, condolence, anything but the antipathy he was being shown, "…Kai," he started, reaching his hand out to put on his shoulder, but Kai didn't want to hear it. He turned and walked over to the door opening to the fire escape and went out, shutting it behind him and heading up to the roof.

Tala watched him go in silence, even though he could feel the lump in his throat rising. He felt like he was going to be terribly ill but held it back, reminding himself why he was doing this. He was doing it for Kai, because he loved him, because he didn't want him to suffer for of him, and because he knew he would do the same thing for him. With another look to the glass door he turned and got ready to leave.

"How could he do this? How could he damn it!" Kai asked himself on the roof, pacing back and forth in the ankle deep snow, more raining down from the black sky. He knew the answer, he knew why Tala did it, but he couldn't believe he had. Three months, he'd wanted to protect him from Boris forever but he'd only managed three months! _'Damn it!' _he cursed at himself, crossing over to the ledge and drumming his fingers against the concrete under the snow. He couldn't believe this was happening. Since the first day Tala arrived in his life he knew he wasn't his, he belonged to the Governor just like he himself did. That didn't mean he didn't care though, he cared so damn much he was up here racking his brain from what just happened…_ 'He's going to him…there's nothing I can do,'_ he thought, looking up at the black sky.

Jealousy…the black hearted demon that was eating Kai inside out, torturing him mercilessly. Tala was leaving, yes only for tonight to satisfy the twisted Governor's mind, but he was leaving none the less…and Kai had just walked out on him. God how he'd acted, Kai swore at himself angrily, feeling horrible for what he'd done. He had to apologize, he couldn't let him leave like this; thinking he was mad at him, thinking he blamed him for all this. He stood up and headed back down the ladder to the fire escape, pushing open the door and going inside, but he was gone already, leaving the loft was empty and quiet, "Tala…" Kai mumbled, feeling worse but turning and going back outside and leaning over the fire escape, hoping he could maybe catch him on the sidewalk.

Yes, he spotted the redhead opening the door to a cab pulled up to the sidewalk in front of the studio. "Tala!" he called, but it fell upon deaf ears. The noise of the streets, the distance between them, and Tala's hazed mind all came together and lost his call, and he got into the cab without even looking up at him. It was too late. He was gone and all Kai could do was watch the cab pull away and disappear around a street corner, "…I'm sorry…" Kai said softly, even if he knew it wouldn't be heard.

Tala sat there staring out the window at nothing in particular. He was still feeling ill and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't clear his mind. His voice, his eyes, his reaction, everything about Kai kept appearing in his mind and not even his fear of the Governor could distract him from him. Even when he saw the large doors of the Balvok manor his mind was elsewhere. For a time he just stood there, not ringing the bell, just staring at the door with his mind hazed over, _'…Kai…Please understand,'_ he thought, reaching up and pushing the button on the side of the doorframe. He only had to wait a moment before the door was opened by Stanley Dickinson.

He'd met the elderly butler once or twice during his month long stay here, only a passing glance in the hall though. Despite the unfamiliarity the butler smiled and welcomed him in, "Ah Tala, my I haven't seen you in a while." Tala came in but didn't say anything, he didn't know the man and was clearly not together at the moment. "The Governor told me you'd be here soon, he's waiting for you in the study," Stanley told him, gesturing to the first door on the left wall before bowing and walking off towards the stairs. Tala watched him leave, wondering what the butler could be thinking his reason was for coming here in the dead of night on Christmas Eve.

He brushed away the embarrassment and headed for the door leading to the study. He reached for the doorknob but stopped halfway, remembering what had happened behind this door his first evening here…He wanted to run. He could. The front doors weren't too far away, and there was nobody to stop him…He wouldn't though. He was here to protect Kai, so he wouldn't have to keep sacrificing himself for him. Because he loved him. He loved Kai and would do anything for him.

Tala's fingers closed around the doorknob and turned it, letting himself into the room. The room was hauntingly the same as he remembered it, but he kept his eyes on Boris. He remembered what Kai told him, _'Act like he has no effect on you,' _he reminded himself, and it worked until he saw those menacingly mocking brown eyes look up at him and he quickly cut his eyes away, "Tala, Tala, Tala…It's been quite some time," even his voice was one of mockery, as if he knew he was causing both Kai and Tala misery.

Tala said nothing, nor did he look at him. He just wanted all this to be over so he could leave, leave back to Kai and hopefully be forgiven. Boris shut the folder of work he'd been examining and beckoned for him to come sit down in the chair on the other side of the desk. Tala hesitated but remembered why he was here and he did as he was told, sitting down but keeping his hands in his jacket pockets and eyes cut to the ground.

"You cut your hair," the Governor said. It was true, not long after he started living with Kai he found the longer mess difficult to control and had it cut to his chin, still long enough to pull back but with unruly bangs in the front. That didn't matter though and the Governor knew it. Tala knew it too, he knew this was still his way of taunting him.

"What have you been up to?" the casual questions were eating away at him and Tala couldn't answer, he knew what the Governor wanted and wished he'd just take it already instead of beating around the bush like this. "You don't look so good," the Governor taunted with a cruel grin, "Is something wrong?" he asked, standing up. Tala watched his feet come around the desk as the Governor walked behind his chair, one of the big hands closing around his left shoulder. With his eyes cut down he managed to see out of the corner of his sight what the Governor was reaching for and quickly pulled away, getting to his feet and moving away quickly.

The laugh that came from his throat scared him, but not as much as the syringe holding the melted cocaine he'd been injected with too many timed before. "Oh? Don't you like them anymore?" the Governor said, waving the syringe in his hand casually.

"Put that away, you can have what you want," Tala said, eyes not on Boris but the drug inside the syringe. He couldn't handle it again. Boris he could recover from but the drug had been an addiction of his once already and nearly killed him a second time.

"Boy let me tell you something, what I want I get," he laughed again, stepping towards Tala and reaching to grab him. Tala slipped away though and around the other side of the desk, at least that way there was something between them. But the Governor managed to grab the front of his jacket and pull him over the desk, scattering the papers and work on top of it. Tala thrashed and tried to pull away, fearing the drug far more than he ever could fear the Governor. His struggling paid off when he knocked the tip of the needle away and it pierced into the Governor's other wrist. Tala managed to get away, scuffed up but relieved he was safe for the moment. Then he saw something that frightened him. Rather than take the needle out of his wrist, Boris injected it into himself, grinning a little before tossing the empty syringe to the messy desk.

"You're a madman," Tala said, feeling the illness rising in his stomach again.

"Maybe so, but you're a madman's whore," Boris laughed, catching Tala off guard and grabbing him by the front of his jacket, easily jerking him around and shoving him back against the desk. Tala landed with his front half lying on the surface but his feet still on the ground. He almost made to get away again but he remembered why he was here, _'…Kai,'_ he was doing this for him…only him. He yelled when the Governor grabbed his cock almost intolerably tight. Damn the male anatomy, no matter how much it displeased, pained, and sickened him he couldn't control that one part of his body.

"What, you're not having fun?" Boris laughed, jerking roughly along Tala's length. It was obviously painful and he laughed at the tears welling up in the boy's tightly shut eyes, catching in his eyelashes as he tried his hardest not to let them go. "It's been so long since the last time I actually got to _see_ you," Boris said hungrily, pulling Tala to the edge of the desk and ramming himself against his backside.

Tala let out a pained cry, but when he did he felt Boris's hand let go of his cock. God he hurt, physically and emotionally, and he prayed that that was all the Governor wanted of him and he could leave now. No, he was wrong. Almost as soon as his hand let go he heard him open a drawer of the desk and fumble with something. Before he could figure out what it was a rag pressed down over his nose and mouth, forcing him to inhale the chloroform it was laden with. The last thing he saw was the malicious brown eyes of the Governor Balvok, alight with laughter.

'_Three hours,'_ Kai thought, staring at the clock on the wall. Time seemed to be going at a crawl and it was ragging his nerves even further with every passing second. 12:15 on Christmas morning, a time when parents sneak out of bed and slip presents under the tree for their sleeping children. But here he was on this holiest of days, sitting on a couch with a half empty bottle of brandy watching a clock.

He couldn't bear just sitting here, knowing so clearly what was happening to Tala and not being able to do anything about it. He could see him crying, hear him yelling, and feel him suffering…and there was nothing he could do. In the back of his mind he knew all along he wouldn't have been able to keep Tala safe from him forever. By God he tried though. He loved him. He loved him with every fiber of his being and wanted nothing more than to keep him safe and happy. He'd failed him though last night.

Three more glasses of brandy and roughly 25 minutes later he was brought back to his senses by a noise at the door. It wasn't knocking, it sounded like three short kicks to the base. It was unusual, especially at this hour and Kai didn't get up to answer until he heard a familiar voice, "Kai! Open the door!"

He sighed and got to his feet, amazingly sober after nearly an entire glass of brandy, and went to the door, undoing the lock and opening it, "Mr. Dickinson? What are you…" but his voice trailed off when he saw why the butler had to kick the door. Curled up in a messy bundle of blanket, head limp and in the arms of the butler, was Tala. "What the hell happened?!" he asked quickly. Mr. Dickinson carried him in and over to the couch while Kai shut the door and hurried after him, "Stanley what happened to him?!"

Mr. Dickinson put him down on the loveseat and grabbed another blanket off the back of the couch, covering him with it before asking, "Why didn't you tell me what that man was doing to you two?"

Kai said nothing; he didn't want to answer such a question and quickly hurried around the loveseat, getting down on the ground so he could see Tala, his eyes full of concern and panic. His face and lips were pale but his skin was burning to the touch. He didn't notice Mr. Dickinson leave his side, nor did he care, "What happened?" he questioned while tracing his thumb over the pale lips, "What happened?" he repeated. His question was for nobody to answer, he was just shaken by the sight of him in such condition.

"Prolonged inhalation of chloroform mixed with severe emotional distress," came Mr. Dickinson's voice as he returned with a wet washcloth, folding it over once and putting it on Tala's scorching hot forehead.

"What?" Kai demanded, shooting his eyes up to Mr. Dickinson as if just now realizing he was here.

There was no immediate reply, but when he spoke it was not what he Kai wanted to hear, "Kai why didn't you come tell me what was going on?"

"Damn it Stanley! What did you expect for me to say?! I'm a whore, that bastard owns me and Tala too! There! Happy?!" he snapped, temper sparking but a hint of shakiness in his voice. He looked back down to Tala, hand caressing his cheek gently but getting no response. God he couldn't handle this, he needed Tala to wake up. He needed to know he was okay.

Mr. Dickinson was a bit taken aback by his outburst, but after a moment he took a breath and said, "…He might be fine in a while."

Mr. Dickinson's words held little comfort for Kai though, "Might be?"

"When I found him he was tied up in the study downstairs and a rag tinted with chloroform was tied around his mouth," Mr. Dickinson explained solemnly.

"Why didn't you take him to the hospital?" Kai asked, still not looking away from Tala's face.

"I was but he came to briefly on the way there and said he wanted to see you," Mr. Dickinson, "Chloroform is only fatal if it's inhaled for 20 minutes straight, and that's even pushing it…Since I didn't know how long he'd been like that I thought it would be for the best if I brought him here like he wanted."

Kai was having extreme difficulty swallowing all this. A small timeframe like 20 minutes out of the entire time he'd been gone left very small odds. Tala could be dying for all he knew and it was all because of the man who ruined his life in the first place. And now the Governor could very well be taking something that meant more to him than his life, Tala. "…Don't die brat," he said quietly.

After a moment he felt a hand on his shoulder and knew who it was without looking, "Kai…do you want me to stay?" Mr. Dickinson asked. It wasn't too hard to figure out that Kai cared deeply about Tala, for god sakes he loved the boy.

Kai shook his head. He wanted to be alone with him, to be there when he woke up, to be the one to tell him everything was okay. Mr. Dickinson understood and nodded before heading for the door. Kai heard the door open and Mr. Dickinson say he'd call that afternoon to see if he was okay, and that he could call him if he needed anything. Then the door closed, the lock automatically clicking into position and sealing out the world outside.

How much time passed? Kai wasn't keeping track. He sat still on the floor by Tala, eyes staring at the pale face and relieved after seeing every breath. The sun had long since risen and now the loft was warm and bright with the reflection of the sunlight off the snow. At least 8 hours. Eight hours and he was still unconscious, breathing steadily as if he were just asleep.

By the time the sun was making it's way down, and the light in the loft fading, his phone rang numerous times. He ignored them all though. They were from friends wishing a merry Christmas, family wishing he was home for the holidays, Mr. Dickinson calling to see if Tala was awake yet, and somewhere in there he knew was at least one call from the Governor. The sick minded man obviously meant to kill Tala, and was probably calling to see if he was dead yet.

No, he was still breathing and had a faint pulse. By dark though Kai saw his breathing was growing fainter and his pulse disappearing from time to time. He'd been waiting like this for nearly 24 hours, waiting for him to wake up and now it looked like it had all been in vain, "…Tala," he said, leaning forward and folding his arms on the seat and resting his chin on his arms, "…Don't leave me."

There was no reply but Kai didn't mind, if these were his last hours with Tala he had some things to say, "I'm sorry I got you mixed up in all of this mess…you probably would have been better off if you stayed that West Side brat and just killed me that night," he admitted. Out of the corner of his sight he saw something and looked over only to see it was snow beginning to fall, catching the light of the street lamps as they plummeted from the black night sky.

"…You know…most people wouldn't see us as a good match… the southern Baptists would be the first ones to point that out," he said, smiling only a little at the joke but Tala didn't respond. Kai sighed and looked away from the window and back to Tala. He lifted one of his hands to trail it through the red hair, "…We're both forced whores…screwed up in the past…made mistakes we can't fix…a West Side brat and an East Side…what was it you called me?...oh yeah, 'Artsy-Tartsy.'"

He stopped for a moment, watching his expression for any change, any signs that he was waking up. When there was nothing though he continued, "Screw what other people say though, you've done more for me than anyone in this lifetime or the next could ever do…And you know what?...I love you."

Nothing. No response whatsoever. Kai understood though, he couldn't exactly expect someone unconscious to just leap up and answer him, "I love you…" he repeated quietly, his heart aching at the words.

"You wanted another picture didn't you?" he asked after a moment of attempted recompose, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the black marker from yesterday. He sat up straight and pushed down the covers a bit to his stomach, realizing then that underneath the covers Tala was naked, but that didn't matter. He pulled off the cap of the marker and with memorized strokes finished in a short amount of time. Over the left side of his chest he drew his signature top hat, right over his heart. Kai capped the marker and examined what he'd just done, "There…I love you, and no matter what happens I'll always be right there…" he said, tracing over it with the tip of his finger.

Then it happened. Just as he was completing the trace the soft beat and movement under his fingertip ceased completely. Kai was silent, completely frozen for a moment and feeling a horrible sense of emptiness take over him. Slowly he put the rest of his hand down over his heart, waiting to feel a beat or the rise of his chest. But there was nothing.

It was like everything around him had stopped, feeling nothing for the falling snow or live city outside, only here, only now. _'No…He's gone,' _Kai thought, unable to voice the horrible reality, _'He's really gone…'_ he repeated, a lump forming in his throat and his eyes feeling the sting of tears. Slowly he lowered his head and hid his face in the soft cushion, with his right hand still over his signature marking on Tala's chest. This couldn't be happening…

He nearly jumped when he felt the heart under his hand beat twice very quickly then keep on at an excited rate, followed by a sharp gasp for air. Kai saw the clear pain and panic overwhelming Tala and quickly tried to calm him, "Tala! Tala, it's okay! You're safe," he reassured, his other hand catching Tala's as he tried to shove the covers off of him.

Tala heard him and opened his eyes, staring at him with a complex expression of shock, fear, and uncertainty, "K-Kai?" he asked, sounding out of breath but quickly bringing his hand up to grasp the hand over his heart.

"It's me Tala, everything's fine now," he told him, kissing the top of the hand he was holding, "Everything's going to be fine." He had no idea what just happened, he'd been dead one minute and now he was awake. Now Kai had never been one to believe in miracles, but what just happened made him believe.

Tala tried to calm himself but it was very obvious he was beyond scared, "No…no-no-no, the Governor! Kai he-"

"He won't do anything, I won't let him," he vowed, holding onto him. After he said that Tala let go of Kai's hands and lunged out, wrapping his arms around Kai's shoulders and hiding his face in the crook of his arm, "Kai…I'm sorry! He knows, he knows," Tala said, shaking a little as he did.

There was no need to explain what he meant by 'he knows.' Their secret was now known by the only person who could ruin it, and he certainly tried. He nearly killed Tala, and that certainly would have made him happy, even happier though to see Kai's reaction. "It's okay…let him know," he said, putting one hand on the back of Tala's head and the other wrapping around his back, "It doesn't matter, we're finished with him."

Tala drew his head back to look at him, "What?...But Kai he…"

"Screw the contracts, we're not going near him ever again," Kai told him firmly, he didn't care how mad it made Boris, he wasn't going to let that bastard anywhere close to Tala ever again. He couldn't protect him last night but now he couldn't let the same thing happen again, "I wont let him hurt you."

Tala seemed to have calmed down a little but was worried about Kai's decision, "…Kai…do you really think we can do that?"

"Who knows, guess we'll have to watch at see how it plays out," he said, not going to lie about this.

Tala smiled a little, "Figures…you can't just say ofcourse can you?"

"Ofcourse can you," he said just to mock him.

Tala laughed a bit but it made his throat hurt, probably still recovering from the chloroform, "Jerk." He hugged back to him, resting his head on his arms again. Kai held him lovingly, smiling a little as he toyed a hand through the red locks. He couldn't believe he was okay, Tala was okay.

* * *

Whew, finally got this up...well? What did you think? I personally like all the twists and jerks in this chapter but I'd me more than overjoyed to hear your opinions! Please review, even annomyous ones are fine with me. Only one chapter to go though and an epilogue, they'll both go up at the same time because of...reasons, let's say . Well I must be off now. Look for a new chapter one week from today, I promise not to leave you hanging. Until then I wish you all the best in all the world my lovelies!

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	11. Chapter 10

Well here you have it. The final chapter of Carpe Diem and…well, I won't tell you how I feel about it simply because that's not why you're here (plus if I said anything it would likely ruin all of this chapter XD) So I'll skip the 'how are you's and the 'whew it's been a rough week's and instead, proudly present chapter 10.

**P.S: **Thank you to those of you who reviewed last chapter! Much love to you!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Cait Red Studios, Loft**

**East Side New York, NY**

**Monday January 1 2007, 2:31 AM**

"I'm gonna be sick…" Tala admitted, sounding like he was on the verge of falling asleep though.

Kai chuckled a little at the drunken slur, "I told you to slow down," he said, though he'd be lying if he said he was sober. It had been a hellishly long day and now he was lying on the couch with his drunken lover lying, half asleep, on top of him. Rei Kon was one of the most well known fashion designers in the world, and one of Kai's closest friends, whom held a 'fantabulous' New Years Eve bash every year. Now the details are fuzzy to remember by the time you get home, but to sum it up it's roughly 50 of Rei's friends, a million dollar estate in Chelsea, and liquor.

"I like Rei," Tala said idly, sighing a little as he shut his eyes.

"Why because he didn't ask if you were old enough to drink?" Kai questioned with a bit of a smirk, "Sorry, he's straight."

Tala pushed himself up a little and looked at him, grinning childishly, "You know you said the same thing about yourself."

"True, guess you could stand a chance after all," Kai said, going along with the little game.

Tala seemed to think about it for a moment before flopping back down onto Kai, folding his arms over his chest and putting his chin on them, "Nah, I'm happy like this."

Kai smiled and wrapped his arms around him, "Not like I'd let you go anyway."

Tala probably would have said a smart-aleck remark, but he was too tired and instead just put his head down and smiled contentedly. Over the past week he'd made a full recovery from the chloroform and was feeling much better now than ever before. Sure there were many calls coming from Boris but Kai made sure they were never answered. It looked like he was dead serious about their lapse with the Governor.

Kai felt Tala's breathing slow and even out after a few minutes, signaling he'd been lost to sleep. He couldn't help but smile a little, since the near death experience last week he'd been on edge and keeping a close eye on everything Tala did; more so than usual. And now, seeing him asleep and at peace with not a single worry to haunt him, made him feel that this was the way things were meant to be.

The thought led him into sleep shortly afterwards, but it didn't last long. Only two hours later he woke with a throbbing headache. This was his curse: he had a very high alcohol tolerance but if he overdid it he'd have a bitch of a headache an hour or so later. Oh well, it was better than the horrible vomiting most would suffer from.

He saw that Tala was still sleeping soundly and hoped the boy wouldn't have too terrible of a hangover when he woke up. However, he couldn't just lie here with the pain in his head and carefully slid out from under him and stretched him out comfortably on the couch. The sound sleeping Tala didn't even stir from his slumber and Kai pulled a blanket up over him before heading to the kitchen.

Now every self-respecting individual had their own special cure for a hangover, some more logical than others. Kai's never-fail cure was one of the odder ones: half a glass of minute maid, vanilla, and tonic water. As revolting as it sounded though it tasted oddly like butterscotch and never failed to cure the worst of hangovers. He finished making the concoction and headed over to the desk, lounging back in the chair comfortably as the pain began to ease. Out the window in front of him, directly across the street, he could see into the lit room of another building. He was amused to see that there was clearly still a New Year's Eve party going on, though not quite as over-the-top as the one he'd been at.

Another light caught his eye on the corner of his desk, on the display screen on the front of his cell phone he saw '23 missed calls, 1 new voicemail.' He'd left it here last night and was unsure of how he could have missed so many, but upon flipping the phone open he faced a sickening reality. All 23 of the calls came from the same number that of the Governor Balvok, and the voicemail was from his number as well.

Kai scowled, feeling his headache retuning at the sight. He was sick of this and flipped the phone over, pulling the back off which immediately took away the battery. The black screen made him feel slightly better, even if he knew he hadn't solved the real problem.

He looked back to the other side of the room when he heard a knock on the door. Now there was a simple rule in this city: after dark you never open the door for anyone who doesn't have a key. It was 4 in the morning and no sane person would be visiting anyway, so he simply assumed it was a group of drunken New Years pranksters who were knocking on random doors in the building to wake people up; it wouldn't be the first time something like that happened. So he ignored the knock a second time and finished his drink, his headache long gone now.

The next instant though there was a loud shot from the hall outside and he stood up quickly, wide awake and alert. Tala woke too at the shot and sat up, the scare seeming stronger than his hangover, "What the hell was—"

"Knock, knock," they both heard the familiar cruel tone laced with laughter followed by another shot, this one not to alert but to blast the top lock off the door.

Without a word Kai grabbed Tala's arm and pulled him to the door leading to the roof, handing him both pieces of his phone, "Call the cops," was all he said.

"What the hell? You're not staying in here!" Tala snapped in reply, not about to let him distract this maniac. Before Kai could insist, there was another shot and the doorknob was blown off and the door free to open. As the Governor was letting himself in Kai opened the door to the fire escape and pushed Tala out and over to the side where the building would block him. There were two shots but both missed Kai and pierced through the glass, giving him enough time to duck behind the desk.

Tala saw the two shots whiz by and panicked, shaky fingers trying to quickly snap the battery of the phone back on. He knew he couldn't very well go back inside not, not if he wanted to be a free target, besides he was sure Boris had seen where he'd gone. There was another shot as he got the phone back together and he was genuinely scared, not just for himself though. Sure he knew Kai was capable of taking care of himself but unlike the Governor, he was unarmed. _'Please be careful…'_ he thought as he quickly dialed 911.

The next bullet fired pierced through the desk and missed Kai's shoulder by a foot, "Your aim sucks," he said shortly, doing a fairly good job of staying calm. He was unarmed yes, but he wasn't simply going to roll over in gunfire. Besides, he'd never passed up the chance to insult this bastard.

"Stand up then and let me shoot you," Boris ordered, shooting again just for the hell of it, this time shattering the pane of glass above the desk.

Most of the glass missed him but one average sized shard pierced his shoulder and he cringed and quickly pulled it out, "Fuck off, I'm not obeying you anymore," he snarled, following the sound of his footsteps closely then at the right time stood up and threw the shard of glass at him. When Boris put his arms up to block it Kai darted over to the kitchen and quickly and opened one of the drawers and pulled out the narrow chef's knife. Suddenly though he heard a horrible shatter of glass and paled noticeably, turning around and seeing that Boris had completely destroyed the door leading to the fire escape and was making his way outside after Tala instead.

Kai jumped back over the kitchen island and chased after him, dropping down behind the couch when Boris turned back and fired at him. He waited for the Governor to turn back around before getting back up and following after him.

Tala heard the door shatter and ran over to the side of the roof, looking down and seeing Boris come out onto the fire escape. His first thought was that the last shot had killed Kai, but when he stopped and turned back to shoot again he knew Kai was still alive. But Boris looked up and saw him instead, "Ah Tala, so good to see you're well," he said sarcastically, pointing his gun up at him and firing. The bullet struck into the concrete ledge beneath him and Tala quickly moved away from the side. He'd called the police but he was afraid they wouldn't get here in time. Stopping for a moment to try and calm down he reminded himself he had to do what he could to stop him, just like Kai. He heard Boris making his way up the ladder and decided what he had to do.

Tala hurried back over to the side of the roof and grabbed the top of the ladder, giving it a hard push and sending both the ladder and Boris tumbling backwards. Kai reached the fire escape just as this was happening and saw them falling, Boris hadn't made it too far up so rather than fall over the side he simply struck hard into the metal railing and the ladder fell over the side.

While Boris let out a snarl of pain Kai looked up and saw it was Tala who did it and smirked a little before grabbing the Governor's collar and jerking him off the railing and pushing him down onto the metal flooring of the fire escape, the gun falling from his hand. Before he could retrieve it Kai grabbed hold of his collar again and held the chef's knife against his neck, "You know, I don't know if I'd be happier seeing your reputation in piece as you sit rotting in a jail cell, or dead," Kai said with a rather malicious grin.

Boris said nothing, as a matter-of-fact he looked genuinely scared. Kai however wanted to break him, just like he'd broken them so many times, "Beg for your life." Boris did nothing but much to both their surprise it was Tala who spoke up, "Kai, don't kill him," he said, watching from the rooftop.

Kai had to look up to make sure he'd really said it, "What?" he thought for sure Tala would want him dead just as much as he did.

"There's no sense in getting sent to jail for killing a roach," Tala told him. Yes he wanted Boris dead too, but not enough to send Kai to jail for it.

Kai saw his reasoning and glared back down at Boris, "You're right," he said but didn't let go of him. Tala grinned, amazed at how things had turned around. But it quickly vanished when he saw Boris's hand reach for his gun, out of Kai's line of vision, "Kai look—" but his warning was cut short by the shot.

Kai froze, a sharp pain searing through his body as the bullet pierced through his chest, Boris's gun still pressed against him as he laughed. Rather than bring his hands up to cover the wound or yell out the unbearable pain, Kai slit the Governor's throat, the laughter turning instantly to a sharp fishlike gasp for breath and then nothing.

Finally Kai let go of the knife and fell back against the wall, hands clamped tight against the hole in his chest. He heard Tala shout his name then jump down from the roof to the fire escape, "Kai!" he repeated, sounding scared beyond all comprehension. Kai couldn't reply, he could barely hear him as it was with the horrible ringing in his ears the pain was causing. He could feel the warmth of his blood seeping through his shirt and soaking his hand.

"Hang on!" Tala ordered, his voice shaking with fear though as he called 911 for the second time that evening.

Kai couldn't believe this was happening. He'd been so careless and now he was suffering for it, he swore at himself as he doubled over and tried to endure the pain. Boris was dead, his pride was his again, and he was too proud to cry. God he wanted to though. It hurt so badly and he had every right to yell and cry, but he wouldn't, he simply swore and tried to hang on.

Tala could see the blood coming through the back of his shirt too and shook his head frantically, grabbing Kai by his shoulders, "Don't give up!" he tried to sound strong. He could remember when he wasn't well and Kai would stay strong for him, it made him feel better and now it was his turn to be strong. It was hard though, he was scared. Kai had been shot and was obviously suffering even if he refused to voice it.

Kai vaguely heard him and the faint noise of sirens in the distance. He smirked a little and wondered if it was the ambulance or the police? He knew he'd be faced with both after all he'd done, if he even lived long enough for them to get here. Here he was lying in his own blood, the knife still loose in his grip and a searing pain through his chest. But he didn't regret what he'd done though, not just now and not what he'd done before now.

Tala saw he was beginning to fade and pulled himself together frantically, "Kai you've got to hang on!" he cried desperately. He could hear the sirens too and hoped to God they would get here faster.

Kai only heard the second half of what he said, his senses were fading quickly and he shut my eyes, finding the light of the street lamps too bright to handle with the throbbing pain coursing through his body. It wasn't only his sight and hearing that was failing, his entire body felt like it was numbing, the smell of blood growing fainter as his breathing grew shorter, but he could still taste the blood in his mouth; metallic and distinct, suffocating.

Tala broke when he felt Kai's body go limp and slump against him, "Please Kai! Don't leave me!" he begged, wrapping his arms around him tightly and sobbing into the mess of slate hair.

Kai vaguely heard his plea. He imagined he must look like a fool, but it wasn't like there was anything he could do about that. Right then though he wanted to apologize, apologize for so much and tell Tala how much he loved him…but he couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't see him anymore, he couldn't hear Tala's cries begging him to hang on. Kai didn't have the energy to hang on anymore, his entire body had numbed and he finally had no choice but to give in and quietly sink into his oblivion.

* * *

Thus we see how the prologue all ties into this… WAAAAHHHH!!!! I cried writing this! Sob, sob for Kai! sniff Just the epilogue is left now. Reviews are much needed and appreciated!

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	12. Epilogue

This really needs no introduction from me, as I'm finished with this story. It's been a long tedious effort but is finally tying off with this. I thank all readers who too the time to follow the story, and can not tell those of you who reviewed how much I truly appreciated it. This is not the end of the Mad-TopHat-Ter! Oh no! I shall be struck by another plot and invite you all to keep an eye out for whatever creation I concoct. And now, without further ado, I present to you the last part of Carpe Diem.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Cait Red Studios, Loft**

**East Side New York, NY**

**Sunday April 1 2007, 6:00 PM**

'_Three months…it's been three whole months,'_ Tala thought as he sat on the couch staring blankly out the window. It had been three whole months since that night the Governor came to the loft with the intention to kill both him and Kai. Tala sighed shakily at the memory and looked down at the floor beneath his feet.

The damage to the loft had been repaired and the 'peace' that was the East Side returned. The Governor's death had caused much a stir but some clients that Kai had worked for in the past used their influence and it was brushed off as a suicide and the whole mess quieted down. It wasn't suicide though. It wasn't and Tala wanted the world to know Kai was the one who killed the sorry bastard. That was the way it should have been but…Kai didn't want that.

Kai was the kind of person who did whatever it took in life to get where he needed to be, but never did he want the recognition for it. That was just the way he was… Tala looked back up out the window and took a shaky breath, trying not to think about the sad memory.

The loft was quiet without Kai. Even if he wasn't always talking his presence spoke for itself and said enough sometimes. Tala liked that about him. If he didn't feel good he could just come lie down by him and feel better.

"What's wrong brat?"

Tala smiled and looked up over his shoulder, seeing that Kai was leaning over the back of the couch watching him. "Nothing," he said, patting the seat beside him.

Kai stood up straight and came around the side of the couch and sat down beside him. Three months ago he'd been shot and nearly died, the doctors thought for sure he would; but being stubborn as ever he pulled through and made a full recovery back to his usual Kai self, "Nothing?"

"Just thinking," Tala told him, smiling and leaning against him contently.

"Such a dangerous habit," Kai said as he wrapped an arm around him. With the Governor dead they were free now, finally able to truly belong to each other without having to hide it or worry about the consequences. This is the way things are supposed to be, this is the way they found the most happiness, this is the way they wanted life to stay.

"Hey Kai?" Tala said, looking his eyes up to Kai's face.

"Hm?"

Tala smirked a little and nuzzled against his neck, "Make me another picture."

* * *

Oh honestly, did you really think I'd kill Kai? 

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


End file.
